Bonds Stemmed from Mourning
by I Kurisu I
Summary: She thought she was the only one still grieving. Every beginning coming to an end is just the start of a new beginning. The loss of Lisanna starts something new for the Salamander and Demon of Fairy Tail. (NaMi) Rated "M" for language and possible future Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I gave it some time to settle in and see how much feedback I would get from my FanFic debut (Breaking Free from the Past) which was indeed a one-shot. However, I have THIS new story that I will be doing my best to update as frequently as possible. Thank you to ALL of those who took the time to read my debut FanFic, and an even greater thanks to those of you who favorited and/or left reviews. It really means a lot and I never truly understood just how much other authors meant that till now. So like I said, updates for this story will be whenever I can, sometimes I get ideas out of nowhere and I just have to type it all down ASAP so updates can come as frequently as every day, every other day and so forth. I plan to update weekly at the very least so there's that ahah. I also like to keep organized so whenever I post a new chapter it's because I have the next chapter typed and ready to go, this way I can update new chapters and make any changes that come to mind consistently and efficiently. So without further ado, here is my very first Chapter Story FanFic**

**xXx**

_LISANNAAAAAAAAA!_

Mirajane could still hear her deafening cry for her sister as visions of the tragedy flashed in her mind. It's been one week and the tears still have not ceased.

"What did I do to deserve this? What did Lisanna do to deserve this?" The silver haired teen asked aloud.

As she kept crying Mira heard a knock at her door. She opened it to find Makorov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's Guild Master, standing in the doorway.

"Oh- *Sniffle* -Master, it's just you" said Mira as she wiped her tears away.

"Child, you can't keep mourning forever. Lisanna wouldn't want you to be distraught like this would she?"

"It's not easy… losing one of the few family members you have left. It's easier said than done to be so optimistic after so much loss."

"The whole guild is your family child. As is Lisanna's, the loss has been hard on all of us."

"It's not the same! No one else is still grieving. How can you tell me that everyone else is just as hurt as I am when I'm the only one still mourning? Even Elfman isn't grieving. He's changed and focused on becoming stronger, but he isn't here crying like I am. I'm the only one who's hurting this much and I don't understand how everyone else can just move past this. None of you understand how lonely it is..."

Makorov could tell the take-over mage was really hurt, but he wouldn't let her feel as if she's the only one who cared. As he turned to leave, the Guild Master made one last effort to show Mira that she wasn't the only one hurting over the loss of Lisanna.

"There's a pink haired Dragon Slayer that would beg to differ with you on that one child. Trust me when I say that you are not alone. Only time can heal all wounds, but time doesn't have to heal them alone."

With that, the Wizard Saint closed the door and left leaving a speechless white haired teen to think about what he said. As Mira sat there, she began to wonder how the ever so cheery Natsu was doing.

"I guess if anyone is taking this as hard as I am it would have to be him… I mean they did take care of that egg together." The Demon of Fairy Tail said to herself.

"He's really cute when he cries. I guess I'll go check on him."

**xXx**

"Natsuuuuu~"

"What do you want Happy?" The little pinkette asked the blue cat.

"I've called you like five times! You promised to help me catch some fish today."

"Yeah, well sometimes things don't always go the way you want them to."

"How can you be so cruel!? Fine. I'll go catch fish myself. Don't ask me for any because I won't share with you."

The Dragon Slayer just turned his back and said nothing. As the blue cat stormed out the door he ran into something and looked up.

"Oh, hi Mira!" said Happy seeing Fairy Tail's Demon standing before him.

"Hey Happy, is Natsu around?" Mira asked, knowing full well that Natsu was inside because she had just overheard Happy arguing with him.

"Aye! He's inside, but I wouldn't bother him. He's being mean."

"Oh? Let him try to be mean to me and see what happens."

"Aye! Well, I'm off to go catch some fish. See ya later Mira!"

Mira waited till she could no longer see the little cat and went up to Natsu's door and knocked.

"Mira? The door's Open." came the Fire Dragon Slayer's voice from inside the house."

"How did you know it was me?" asked the Take Over mage as she entered the house.

"You're scent." Natsu replied unenthusiastically without sitting up or turning around to look at her once.

"How do you know what I specifically smell like?"

"I know what everyone in the guild smells like."

"Oh? Or maybe you just like my scent and have it memorized" Mira teased.

"W-wha-"

"Aww you're so cute when you're flustered Natsu. Especially when you start to cry."

"Whatever." The Fire Dragon Slayer replied coldly after regaining his composure.

"Hey, watch who you give an attitude to."

"If all you came here for was to tease me then you can leave."

At this Mira stood still dumbfounded. No one but Erza had ever spoken to her like this before and of all the people she'd expect to do so, Natsu was the last one on the list. "He must really be hurting…" The white haired teen thought silently.

"Actually Natsu, that's not why I came here…"

At this the Dragon Slayer sat upright and turned to look at Mira.

"Then what did you want?"

"I came to check on how you were doing…Ya know ever since Li-"

"I'm fine." As Natsu cut her off he turned his back and his eyes started to water. This didn't go unnoticed by the silver haired maiden.

"Natsu…"

Mira couldn't stand seeing the boy so hurt. He was supposed to be the one who cheers everyone else up. She tried to speak again, but the atmosphere was starting to get to her.

"Natsu, you aren't the only one w-who's still grieving…" Mira said with watery eyes.

"If I had just pushed going with you three some more…maybe I could have done something. First I was left alone by Igneel…then again by you three. It's not fun being by yourself you know."

At this Mira froze. She didn't know that this was how the young boy in front of her had truly been feeling. This whole time she thought that she was the only one who constantly suffered the loss of close ones.

"Natsu I didn't know… I'm so sorry."

The pinkette turned around to reply but stopped when he saw tears flowing from the usually tough acting teen.

"M-Mira…"

"Let's promise each other not to leave the other feeling alone anymore Natsu." said Mira, tears still flowing."

"Yeah, that's sounds like a good plan." As Natsu agreed to the promise he wiped his tears away. Mira continued to cry and jumped into Natsu's arms.

"He's so warm and strong even for a boy his age." Mira couldn't help feeling safe in the Dragon Slayer's embrace.

"Mira c'mon…I don't think it's as cute when you're the one crying."

Mira couldn't help but giggle as she felt her face get hot at the pinkette's comment.

"Shut up Natsu. You're on Erza's side so you shouldn't be cheering me up." The girl said while giggling.

"Erza's scary, there's no way I'd be on her side.

*Sniffle* "If you tell anyone about this side of me I'll kill you.

"Your secret is safe with me" and with that he flashed his signature toothy grin at the Demon of Fairy Tail.

Mira couldn't help but blush in surprise because no one had ever given her such a sincere smile besides her siblings.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"Is it alright if I rest here for the night? Elfman's out on a job and I don't feel like being alone tonight."

"Didn't we just make a promise? Of course you can Mira that's what friends are for."

"Thank you Natsu."

**xXx**

**A/N: So there you have it, chapter one is done and chapter two is ready to go. The more feedback I get the more fired up and willing I am to post the next installment. So please Favorite/Follow the story or me as an author and don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me about it with ideas, constructive criticism, etc. because I consider everything my readers have to say when writing future chapters/stories. I hope you all enjoyed it and I cannot wait to hear back from you all. – Kurisu P.S I'm sorry to those of you who tried reading my first upload. I wish the reviews weren't guest accounts so that I could properly thank you for pointing out to me such a huge mistake. I hope you are reading this fixed upload and I hope you enjoy it :) - Kurisu**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow so many follows, favorites and reviews. Way more than I expected that is. My mobile phone just kept on receiving notification after notification about everyone's feedback. I LOVE IT! All of you who favorited and followed this story/me as an author and/or left a review, thank you so much. Feedback really does push me to update faster because I love knowing people take as much interest in my works as I do for others. So like I said I post new chapters once I have the future one finished. (So because I'm posting chapter two it means I have chapter three on my drive ready to upload) This is so I can be consistent and keep late updates little to none! :) So once again thank you to all of you for the feedback! I do my best to reply to all of it to let you know I received it and if I missed you by chance I'm so sorry. Shout out to ****Karlos1234ify**** for catching my mistake last chapter. When I had initially uploaded chapter one something went wrong and there was all sorts of crazy computer language text thrown into my story making it unreadable. There was another guest reviewer who also notified me so shout out to them as well. Finally, shout out to ****Dark Gothic Lolita**** for being the inspiration for me to actually start writing my own stories, her stories have influenced me a lot so go check her work out if you haven't done so already :) I don't think she has any NaMi, but she does a lot of crack pairings such as NaVia. Even if the pair seems off at first, her stories always end up making you root for the pair, so yeah check her stories out too :) WHEW! I feel like this Author's note took longer than I had hoped for so enough beating around the bush, here is chapter 2 of "Bonds Stemmed from Mourning" :)**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.***

**Chapter 2**

Mira woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly warmer than usual. She was still half asleep so her thoughts were a little hazy.

"Hm? Why am I so warm?" She thought to herself.

As her senses slowly started to wake up as well, she noticed she was lying on something hard yet comforting. The Take-Over mage looked up to see a sleeping Dragon Slayer sprawled out underneath her. She looked around some more and saw that she was at Natsu's house on top of the couch with him.

"I must have fallen asleep without noticing. He did say I could crash here for the night but I didn't picture it ending up like this."

As Mira carefully got off the pinkette to go wash her face she stopped for a second to admire the boy who was still asleep. Natsu was sprawled out with his body all over the place. Quite frankly, Mira was surprised he hadn't rolled off of the couch with her. His right arm was above his head hanging off the arm of the couch while his left dangled off the side. He had his right leg hanging up and over the back of the couch while his left was sticking straight down to the opposite end of his head.

"Natsu is so cute when he's sleeping." The silver haired maiden thought silently to herself.

As she went to find Natsu's bathroom to get ready the Fire Dragon Slayer started to wake up. Stretching his arms out and yawning Natsu slowly managed to open his eyes.

"Man that was a good night's sleep." Natsu said aloud to himself.

"Finally awake huh? It's about time."

Natsu looked up to see the Demon of Fairy Tail walking out of the bathroom.

"Well my body got cold all of a sudden, I don't even know what happened. It's like someone took a blanket off of me. I think I might be getting sick, I never get cold."

"Aww that's so cute Natsu you missed me lying on you that much huh?"

"Wh-what? No! That's not what it's like at all!"

Mira was having fun teasing the young wizard so she kept going to see how far she could take it.

"You're so cute when you get defensive. What's the matter? You don't like having a beautiful girl on top of you? Don't tell me you play for the other team now?"

"Other team? Aren't we both in Fairy Tail Mira?"

"Hahahahahah!" Mira couldn't help but laugh at how innocent the boy was.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"You are hahaha"

"I am? I didn't even tell you a joke."

"You're so clueless sometimes hahaha."

Giving up on understanding the female wizard Natsu decided to change the subject

"Hey Mira have you seen Happy?"

"No not since yesterday when he stormed out on you."

"Oh yeah he probably slept at the guild, he always gets like this over fish. Speaking of which we should probably head over, I'm starving."

"We have plenty of time, why don't we just eat here?" Although she would never admit it, Mira was having a good time and she didn't want her little slumber party to end so quickly.

"But I don't have anything prepared, unless you want to eat some fire with me? I make the best fire it's so good!"

"I can't eat flames dummy."

"Oh yeah…well aside from fish and fire, I don't know how to make anything."

"It's fine, I can make breakfast for us."

"Really? You can cook Mira!? That's so cool!" The pinkette was sincerely amazed. Mira never struck him as the cooking type.

"Yes really. What? Do you think I'm lying?"

"No it's just that I never really thought about it. I mean, Lisanna told me you could a while back but it never really crossed my mind after that time."

"Lisanna told you I can cook?"

"Yeah, whenever she made food for us to eat and I thanked her for it she would always tell me your cooking was better than hers. Mannnnn I can't wait to eat whatever you make now!"

Mira stopped to reminisce about her sister and think about what just happened. "That's strange, this is the first time since the accident that I haven't broken down at the mentioning of her name Natsu seems to be handling it better as well… maybe I'll ask him about it later."

"So Mira what are you going to make?" Natsu interrupted her train of thought with sincere curiosity pertaining to what he was going to eat for breakfast.

"I don't know yet, I have to see what ingredients you have."

"Ok, do you want some help?"

"No, you'll probably just burn everything anyway."

"Hey!"

"Aww don't get so flustered Natsu you'll distract me from cooking if you keep acting cute like that."

Natsu's faced started to turn the same color as his hair.

"Whatever, I'll be waiting in the living room then." He quickly turned around and walked back to the couch before Mira could see his flushed face.

Mira couldn't stop herself from giggling. She loved the reactions she could get out of him with little to no effort.

"Man what is up with me?" the young Dragon Slayer was pondering his actions and feelings. "I know I'm doing all the things a good friend should do but this feels funny somehow." Natsu looked down at his scarf and remembered the times he spent with his foster father. "Ugh, dad never taught me about feeling like this so I must just be catching a cold or something… Maybe it's because I haven't been going out lately and fighting. Yeah! That's gotta be it. After I eat with Mira and head back to the guild I'll just kick that stripper's ass to feel better. I'm sure there's something I can blame him for." Natsu laughed to himself as he imagined walking into the guild and beating the shit out of Gray."

"Natsu~ Breakfast is ready!" Mira called out for the Dragon Slayer who she thought was being suspiciously quiet.

"Wow! It all looks so good Mira!" said Natsu as he came to see the feast that was prepared for the two of them.

"Does it? I didn't really do much." Mira couldn't help but blush at the compliment because in actuality she really did try her hardest to make it a good meal. "You didn't have much for me to work with so this was actually a lot of work. He better be grateful for it, I don't just cook for anyone." The Demon of Fairy Tail thought to herself.

"Seriously Mira this looks like it could be the best food ever! Thanks! When can I eat?"

"Don't mention it, seriously." The silver haired teen averted her gaze as she tried to hide the light pink tint appearing on her cheeks. "Besides it's when can "WE" eat. Unless you don't want me eating with you?"

Natsu looked away from the food to see Mira questioningly glaring at him.

"W-what? Of course not, you just made all of this why wouldn't I want to eat it with you?"

"Awww you want to eat with me Natsu? Are you sure? That's so sweet of you." teased the female wizard.

"W-well of course, Igneel taught me that it's rude not to eat with whoever prepared the food. After all you did go through all of the trouble to make it for us."

Mira couldn't help but admire the new side of the young Dragon Slayer. It was a side no one had ever seen before. "He may seem like he doesn't know anything that's going on around him, but he really is more thoughtful than I thought." The Take-Over mage silently said to herself.

"So c'mon Mira let's eat!"

Mira looked up and was completely caught off guard to see the pinkette holding a chair for her to sit down in. "W-W-Why are you pulling the chair out for me Natsu?" stammered the sliver haired maiden who was getting flustered at the gesture.

"What? Am I not supposed to? Lisanna told me that whenever I'm having a meal with just me and a girl I'm supposed to do this kind of thing. I don't really understand it, but if it's something she said I should do then it's least I can do right? I mean, you are her sister so I thought this was something you guys are used to."

Mira couldn't help but stare in complete awe at how mature Natsu was behaving. Sure he didn't understand it completely but that didn't matter to him, he was keeping things he learned from Lisanna alive and she couldn't help but admire that about him.

"Oh, w-well thank you." The Take-Over mage accepted the gesture and took her seat with her heart racing. However, she was so shocked at this side of Natsu that she didn't even notice it. As the pinkette took his seat directly across from her, Mira decided that if there was ever a time to ask about it, it's now.

"N-Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"You sure have been handling talking about Lisanna better lately. Is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be? We made a promise yesterday remember? If we aren't going to leave each other feeling alone anymore, then there's nothing to worry about right? Also, I've been thinking that Lisanna wouldn't want us being sad anymore. So as long as we do our best to keep our promise we can live life to the fullest for her if not anything else."

Mira just looked at the boy in amazement. All she could see was the most sincere toothy grin only he had ever given her and it was infectious. She returned the act with the brightest smile she had ever given anyone and she couldn't find anything to argue against what the young wizard had just said.

"Mhm"

"Wow Mira you have a really nice smile."

"Sh-shut up Natsu. Don't say things like that." The silver haired maiden looked away to hide the bright pink tint appearing on her cheeks.

"So can we eat now?"

Mira looked up to see the most excited young wizard she had ever seen and she couldn't help but laugh at how cute he looked waiting in anticipation for permission to eat."

"What's so funny? I'm starving Mira."

"It's nothing." giggled the Take-Over mage. "Just remember that if you tell anyone about this side of me you can kiss more than just my cooking goodbye, got it?"

"Yes mam." Natsu's face paled as he imagined what Mira would do to him if he broke that promise.

"Gross, don't call me mam, I'm not that red headed witch. Anyways, let's eat." Mira smiled at the Dragon Slayer again.

"Finally! Itedakimasu!"

**xXx**

**A/N: I couldn't help myself with this one, I am being 120% honest when I tell you guys that I'm uploading because of the motivation I receive from the favorites, follows, reviews etc. Put it this way, every time I see I have a new review, it's like a new chapter of a story I'm following being updated. It's so exciting! I'm following one story at the moment and the updates come within 7-10 days. I get bored waiting for updates so I write these chapters to help pass the time :) I also love being able to keep all of you readers happy with the quantity and quality of content that I put out. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and chapter three is ready to go. I just have to finish four and I can upload three as soon as that's ready. So yeah, follow, favorite, don't favorite to un-favorite and leave a review! I have nothing but appreciation for the feedback you guys give me so Cheers for that :) - Kurisu**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback guys, and even to my followers who didn't write reviews, thank you as well for following the story, it really means a lot to know that you're all so interested. :) So I'm just going to keep this author's note short and sweet. Thank you all again and here is the next installment of "Bonds Stemmed from Mourning" I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Chapter 3**

"Wow Mira that was the best food I've ever had." The overstuffed dragon slayer sighed contently as he patted his now bulging stomach.

"I can tell, you ate it all so fast I'm pretty sure you can't even tell me what it was that I made." The female wizard giggled as she teased the Dragon Slayer.

"Sure I can! I had…uhm…food…" The latter half of the pinkette's response was mumbled but Mira still caught it.

"Hm? What was that? I didn't quite hear you clearly enough." she teased.

"Grr. Ok fine! I don't know exactly what I ate, but all I need to know is that it was delicious! You really are an amazing cook Mira."

"Thank you." The silver haired teen couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

"We should really get going to the guild, I need to go see if Happy is over there."

"Aww are you going to apologize? That's so cute and grown up of you Natsu."

"As if! There's nothing to apologize for, he's the one who left on his own."

"Haha whatever, I need some exercise anyway, maybe I can steal that red headed know-it-all's cake again."

"Alright then let's go!"

As the two wizards approached the guild, Mira stopped to talk to Natsu. "Hey, Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone I stayed the over at your place or anything, got it?"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Ok I guess."

"Good. Alright lets go-"

*SLAM* As Mira was reaching for the door she was interrupted as it swung open on its own and hit her square in the face. Flying out from the door was Gray.

"I swear I didn't mean to freeze your cake Erza it was an accident honest!" The ice wizard tried to explain as he flew past Natsu and a now dangerous Mira."

"I told you to stop goofing off and now look what happened, all because you didn't listen. No one messes with my ca-"

*SLAM* As Erza was lecturing Gray the door that had previously flew open to an unsuspecting Mira had now found its way into Erza's face.

"You red headed know it all! All this talk about being mature and here you are throwing a fit because your cake got put on ice."

Everyone looked over to see Fairy Tail's Demon radiating a dark purple aura.

"Oh? And since when was your flat chested self invited to butt into someone else's business?"

The girl in armor was now radiating an equally terrifying scarlet red aura.

"You clearly started it by causing that door to hit me on my way in freak."

"How was I supposed to know that you were right outside the door?"

"Don't lie, you did it on purpose."

Gray took this opportunity to try and escape in all the confusion while Erza was distracted, but he was sent flying back into the guild by a surprise fist engulfed in flames.

"What the hell was that for?!" asked the irritated ice mage

"Because I'm getting sick and needed to kick your ass ice for brains!"

"What the hell? That doesn't even make any sense ash breath." As he said this, Gray lunged at Natsu to return the favor.

At this point the entire guild was in a brawl due to collateral damage both inside and outside of the building. As everyone prepared a magic attack they were all interrupted before they could cast their spells.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone froze to look up and see a giant silhouette looming over them. Erza was the first one to speak up, regaining her composure.

"Oh, hello master, I'm sorry you had to see all of this."

The giant figure shrunk down to the more recognizable guild master of fairy tail. "Mira, Natsu can I speak to you in my office please?"

**xXx**

"You wanted to see us?" Mira said as she walked into the wizard saint's office.

"Yes, don't worry you two aren't in trouble."

"Wait gramps, have you seen Happy?" asked Natsu.

"Happy is right outside in the hall, don't worry about him. More importantly, it seems like I no longer have to be worried about you two. I take it you're both done grieving?"

Mira didn't know what to say because if it wasn't for Makorov, she never would have left to go check on Natsu. If it wasn't for that day, she would probably still be in bed all day, crying like she had been."

"Yeah gramps! I'm a lot better, thanks to Mira." Natsu flashed his signature grin at the Demon.

"Y-Yeah" Mira looked down to hide her blushing face.

"That's good to hear, because I have a special mission I want you two to go on."

"Why just us?" the Take-Over mage asked.

"Oh I get it! You're finally recognizing my strength as a wizard and this is your way of telling me I'm S-Class just like Mira now!"

"No Natsu, that's not what this is."

"Aww c'mon gramps I can beat anyone in the whole gui-"

*THUMP* Natsu was flipped on his back before he could finish the sentence.

"Let master finish talking Natsu and there's no way you're beating me in a fight." said Mira, smirking as she spoke the last half of comment."

"Ahem. Well child, the reason I've picked you two is because it's concerning Elfman."

"What?!" Mira instantly started to panic.

"He hasn't come back from his job and I'm starting to get worried, now usually I know that everyone in this guild is perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. However, I'm worried that Elfman may have tried a Full-Body Take-Over and lost control again. If this is the case, it may be putting innocents at risk."

"Where is he gramps?"

"His job had him set out for Mt. Hakobe."

"Alright, we'll go get him back for sure." The guild master could see the look of determination on the Fire Dragon Slayer's face.

"Ok Mira let's head ou-" Natsu froze in place as he looked at a terrified Mira.

"Mira? Are you ok?"

"_LISANNAAAAAA!" _Mira was frozen in place recalling the tragedy that had occurred the last time Elfman lost control. She was getting colder by the second, petrified by the traumatizing experience. Slowly, the memory began to fade and she felt her hand getting warmer. "What is this? What's happening? My hand it feels so…warm." As Mira came out of her trance she looked down to see the young Natsu with a concerned look on his face. As she looked down at her hand she saw that he had taken it."

"Mira, are you feeling ok?"

"Oh, uhm, y-yeah I was just remembering something."

"Hey, remember the promise we made? I'll be with you this time so there's nothing to worry about. We'll definitely bring Elfman back." The pinkette smiled brightly as he tried to comfort the eldest of the Strauss siblings.

Mira couldn't help but have complete trust in the boy's words. His toothy grin gave no signs of doubt in the words he was telling her.

"Mhm" Mira blushed and smiled back at him.

"Ok gramps we're going to head out now." as he said this Natsu dashed out the door, dragging a surprised Mira by the hand.

"W-wait Natsu slow down!"

"Oh yeah, haha sorry. I forgot I was still holding your hand." as he stopped to let Mira regain her composure he let go of her hand and looked out towards Mt. Hakobe. "We can get back before dark if we hurry, let's go Mira!"

Mira couldn't help but giggle at the excited Dragon Slayer. She felt her hand again as the pinkette's back was turned and couldn't help missing that warm feeling.

"Ok let's go Natsu"

"Yeah!"

**xXx**

As the two wizards trudged through the snow along the mountain Mira couldn't help shivering in the freezing cold climate.

"N-Natsu how are you not f-freezing?" she asked.

"Hm? I never get cold."

"Never?"

"Well, except for that one time when I woke up that day you stayed over. It was weird. I still don't know what that was about. Other than that I've never gotten cold."

"W-well aren't you l-l-lucky."

"Here."

Mira froze, not because of the cold, but because of what Natsu had just done. "Natsu, this is your muffler."

"Yeah, but you're cold right? It should help keep you warm. It's not much but it's something right?" He flashed his toothy grin at the teen.

Mira felt the scarf, he was right, it was warm, extremely warm, even for a scarf. Mira couldn't help but blush at the gesture. She pulled it up over her mouth and nose to keep her face as warm as possible. Mira didn't notice it at first, but as the scarf covered her face she could smell the scent of a fireplace burning. It was calming and put her entire self at ease. "Has Natsu always smelled like this?" The female wizard wondered to herself." "Thank you Natsu" said Mira who's blushing face was hidden underneath the muffler. The pinkette just kept smiling at her.

"Alright we've come pretty far out, Elfman can't be too far awa-" *BOOM*

Natsu was interrupted by a loud explosion that came from a bit further up in the mountain.

"That has to be Elfman" said Mira

"Let's hurry!"

As they approached the vicinity of the where the explosion happened a vulcan came flying at them. Natsu dodged the flying beast and Mira sidestepped and kicked it away. The two wizards looked in the direction the Vulcan came from and saw a huge beast rampaging.

"Elfman!" Mira called out to the destructive beast that was busy crushing multiple vulcans in its path.

"Elfman snap out of it! We've come to bring you back!" This time it was Natsu who was calling out to the monster.

"Elfman!" Mira cried out again. This time Elfman heard her and turned to look in their direction."Elfman it's us, Natsu and Mira, let's go back to the guild!"

"Mira I don't think he understands us." Natsu yelled at the Take-Over mage. "We're going to have to force him to undo the Take-Over spell."

Mira tried to transform into Satan Soul, but nothing happened. "Natsu I can't!"

"Sure you can! You don't have to hit him too hard, something like this should be easy for you."

"No Natsu, I mean I literally can't, my magic isn't working!"

"What?!"

As Mira panicked Elfman began to charge towards her full throttle.

"No, no, NO! Not again! Please not again! Why can't I use my powers?" the silver haired maiden had tears streaming down her face as she fell to her knees "Maybe this is how it should be…If Elfman repeats his mistake he should come to and then he'll be safe..." she didn't bother moving, ready to accept the same fate as her sister had. The beast was getting closer by the second, as it got within striking range, Elfman raised his fist ready to swing. "Elfman, no matter what, Lisanna and I will always love you. So please don't feel guilty when you come to about this." The Demon of Fairy Tail looked up at her rampaging younger brother. Right before the fist made its connection, a flaming fist blind-sided the beast and sent it flying back unconscious.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu exclaimed as he landed the attack.

"Natsu…" Mira was so caught up in the moment that she forgot he was there with her.

"I'm sorry Mira, but I made a promise to you and I'm not going to break it."

Mira looked up in complete shock at the Dragon Slayer standing in front of her. "Natsu I-"

"Mira, I've been left alone more times than I've ever wanted…So I know how you feel."

"Natsu…"

"Even if Elfman came to, if you were the cost, no one would be happy, there has to be another way! Promise me you won't ever do something like that again!" the young wizard was in tears as he pleaded with the teen.

"Natsu I wo-"

"PROMISE!"

"I promise." As Mira gave Natsu her word, she pulled him into her arms and embraced the Dragon Slayer. "Thank You Natsu." All Natsu could do was hug her back with his face buried in her chest and his arms around her waist.

"Ughhhh" Elfman who had reverted back to normal was now beginning to wake up.

"Natsu I think Elfman is getting up, we should go check on him."

"Yeah"

The two mages stood up and walked over to Elfman whose eyes slowly begun to open.

"Onee-chan? Natsu? What are you two doing here? Oww." Elfman asked the two mages why they were there as he tried to get up.

"Elfman, you lost control again…" said Mira

"N-No…not again…"

"Hey cheer up big guy, what job required you to come to Mt. Hakobe anyway?" asked the pinkette.

"I saw that there was a vulcan extermination job and figured it would be a good chance to get stronger and control my Take-Over's better…but that backfired apparently."

"Why do you keep pushing yourself to get stronger Elfman?" asked the eldest of the Strauss Siblings.

"Because I can't forgive myself for what happened to Lisanna…I want to get stronger so I can protect you and everyone else at the guild."

"Elfman, you don't have to protect everyone by yourself, friends are there to help each other big guy." The Dragon Slayer flashed his signature toothy grin at the younger Strauss sibling.

"Yeah Elfman, with you always leaving to train there's no one to stay back and be the man of the house." Mira joked with her younger brother

"Onee-chan I'm the man of the house!"

"Then let's go back so you can be a man where it's warmer."

"Yeah I'm a Man!"

"Hahaha you sure are Elfman." laughed Natsu.

"Hey, Onee-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you wearing Natsu's muffler?"

"O-oh that's because-" Mira started to explain but she was getting flustered at the recollection of what Natsu had done for her.

"Mira was cold so I lent it to her." said Natsu flashing his smile again.

"Thanks Natsu! That's what a man would do!" exclaimed Elfman, grateful to Natsu that he didn't let his sister endure the cold weather with nothing to keep her warm.

"Y-yeah thanks again Natsu." said Mira.

"No problem! So we're headed back to the guild right?"

"Let's head back to our place to rest first. We can celebrate bringing Elfman back tomorrow after we've rested."

"Yeah it's manly to rest!"

"You can stay over as well Natsu. Consider it a thank you for helping me bring Elfman back today."

"I'm starvingggg though, maybe I should go catch some fish. I still need to get Happy back too."

"Master said that Happy is fine. I'll even cook dinner for us." Mira really wanted Natsu to stay over because she had something she wanted to talk to him about.

"You'll make dinner? Alright!"

"Yeah! Cooking is manly!"

"But Mira isn't a man Elfman" said the pinkette.

"Ok guys let's hurry because I'm exhausted." The Demon of Fairy Tail told the other two wizards.

As they headed back Mira couldn't help smelling the scarf still around her face. "How am I going to bring it up? More importantly, how can I get him somewhere private to even talk about it?" Mira was lost in thought the rest of the way back while the two male mages were talking about all kinds of things men do. "I have to tell him tonight…I have to."

**xXx**

**A/N: WHAT DOES MIRA HAVE TO TALK ABOUT? Who Knows? Other than me of course haha x) Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed chapter three and above all I hope it was believable. I'll have chapter four posted as soon as I'm done with five. So favorite, follow, don't favorite to un-favorite and please leave a review. REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY ENCOURAGED! Whether you're telling me what needs improvement or even if it's just to say you absolutely LOVE the story I welcome ALL positive feedback with open arms. Shoot, even leave a guess at what Mira has to talk about in your review. The point is, I love feedback and can't wait to hear from you all. Once again, I hope this chapter was believable and I hope you all enjoyed it. – Kurisu :) P.S I know the fight scene was a little short but this is a romance story and I try to keep everything as much to that theme as possible. I don't like fights being dragged out too long when I'm reading in anticipation of when the pairing will start making progress. So I hope that wasn't too big of a let down for any of you. Don't forget to leave feedback! – Kurisu :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: AHHHH I AM SO SORRY! I know that this update is beyond late but I have had so many unforeseen comitments that I was voluntold to do. Yes, voluntold. I didn't make those commitments but others made them for me and I really hate when that happens. I also had to re do this entire chapter because my stuff documents got deleted so I apologize in advance if this chapter isn't as good as my usual works. Anyhow here is chapter 4. I sincerely hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**

**xXx**

When the three mages arrived back to the Strauss house, Natsu and Elfman went to go relax in the living room as Mira left to prepare the food.

"I'm so hungryyyyyy~" groaned the Dragon Slayer.

"I'm making the food now Natsu." The Eldest Strauss sibling said from the kitchen.

"Food is Manly!"

"Hey Elfman, has Mira always been like this?"

"Like what?"

"Ya know, all nice and cooking meals and being polite. I was just wondering."

"Onee-chan has always been like this to me and Lisanna but she gets real scary when she's mad."

"She's usually always scary but she's been really nice lately."

"Onee-chan is becoming a man!"

"I don't think that's possible big guy ahaha"

"Natsu, Elfman, the food is ready!"

When the two mages heard this they rushed to the table for their much anticipated meal.

"Itadakimasu!" Both Natsu and Elfman said in unison, thanking the female mage for the meal.

After everyone had finished their food Natsu sighed contently while patting his stomach. "Man, you make the best food Mira, it's always delicious."

"You've had Onee-chan's cooking before Natsu?"

"Yeah when I-"

"He had some that I made when we were on our way to get you from Mt. Hakobe." Mira interjected in order to keep Elfman from knowing that she spent time alone with Natsu.

"What are you talking about Mira? I-"

"Elfman, could you please handle the dishes tonight? Natsu I need your help with something else." Natsu was cut off again by Mira before he could finish his sentence.

"Cleaning is Manly!" Elfman said as confirmation that he would do the dishes.

"What do you nee-"

Mira didn't wait for Natsu to finish. Instead she grabbed him by his hair and dragged him up to her room."

"Ow! Mira what are you doing?"

"We can't let Elfman find out that we've been hanging out alone. No one can find out."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Okay I guess."

"Anyways we need to talk."

"Why'd we have to come to your ro-" Natsu stopped as his jaw hit the floor. Now that he wasn't being dragged he finally had a chance to look at the room that belonged to the famous Demon of Fairy Tail.

The only thing that didn't catch the pinkette off guard was Mira's bedroom door which was solid black. Everything else was the exact opposite of what anyone would expect. Everything was purple with white lace and black trim here and there. Her bed had multiple frilly pillows and a few stuffed animals sitting against the headboard. As his gaze continued to wander Natsu saw a white framed mirror that almost took up an entire wall and on the adjacent wall there was a dresser with all of Mira's accerries neatly organized on top. It wasn't just the view that had Natstu gaping in awe. He could also smell a very pleasant scent of vanilla and ironically, he could hear just how peaceful the room was. It gave off such a soothing vibe that Natsu couldn't help be feel at ease.

"Natsu, are you even listening?"

"Huh?"

"I said that we had to come to my room because only you can know about this."

"Know about what?"

"Well… there's two things I have to tell you actually..."

"What is it Mira?"

"Well the first thing is that I can't use my powers."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too but I figured maybe you just couldn't bring yourself to harming Elfman."

"That's what I thought but I tried it again while you and Elfman were in the other room and it wasn't working. I-I don't know what's wrong with me." Mira's eyes began to water as she explained her condition."

"Mira, it's fine that you can't use your powers. It's probably because of what happened with Lisanna. There's nothing wrong with you. You'll be able to use them again one day so until then I'll help you and protect you." The Dragon Slayer smiled his toothy grin at the now blushing mage.

"_He probably doesn't even realize the depth of what he's promising but that's what makes it so cute."_

"Natsu, just because I can't use my magic doesn't mean I'm not capable of protecting myself idiot." Even though she called him an idiot, Mira knew she couldn't be happier with the way Natsu was comforting her.

"Mira you're really nice you know?"

"W-what? W-where is this coming from?"

"Well, I was just thinking that you're a really nice person once I got to know you despite bullying me all the time. You cook and take care of those you hold dear to you, and it's impossible for someone with this room to be anything but nice."

Mira instantly found her face reddeining from all the things Natsu could point out about her.

"What's wrong with my room?"

"Nothing, It's really calming. I didn't expect you to have a room like this at all." Though now that I think about it, this room better matches with the Mira I've come to know whenever we're hanging out just the two of us. He smiled at the female wizard again.

"_How can someone so dense and young be so observative and comforting?"_

"Oh yeah, what was the other thing you wanted to talk about?" asked Natsu.

"O-oh well you see…" Mira looked down as she thought of a way to put into words how she was feeling.

"_C'mon just tell him! But I can't he's still too young. He probably doesn't even know what it means to like someone past the relationship of a friend. Even so you're going to have to tell him eventually. Well I don't want to just throw it at him how can I ease into something like this? Well you said he probably doesn't know about liking someone so start by finding out whether he has anyone he likes specifically. Yeah! let's start there."_

"Mira?"

"Huh?" Mira's debate with herself had been interrupted by a concerned looking Natsu.

"Mira if you don't want to tell me it's fine."

"W-well f-first, do you know what it's like to l-like someone Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"What it's like to like someone."

"Well of course I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah I like you Mira doesn't that count?"

"Y-You do?!"

"Well yeah, I like everyone in Fairy Tail." Natsu flashed his toothy grin at the teen.

"_Of course. There's no way he could have known what I was talking about it. Sometimes I wonder if he's just pretending like he doesn't know." _Mira sighed to herself as she confirmed her prediction about the pinkette's density.

"Natsu that's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

"W-well I mean like how a couple is..Ya know?"

"Hmmm. I don't get it."

"Well I mean, how two people would d-date.."

"Ohhhhhh! …I still don't understand."

"Well I'm trying to tell you that I-I have stronger feelings for someone else than I do for others."

"Really? Wow they must be pretty cool because it takes a while to get you to open up Mira."

"That's the thing…I never open up to anyone, even my siblings. I mean, I tell them more than I do others, but when I'm around this person I can really be myself."

"Wow can I meet them? They sound so cool if they can get you to be that way around them."

"You already know them idiot. Seriously how dense are you?"

"What's dense? Does it taste good?"

"Nevermind. Anyways I was going to tell you that the person I'm talking about is y-"

"Onee-Chan! I'm done with the dishes! Do you still need help with whatever you and Natsu are doing?" Mira was interrupted as her younger brother yelled for her from downstairs."

"Yeah, what did you need my help with anyway Mira?"

"N-nothing. Forget about it let's just go back down."

"Hm? Okay."

As the two mages headed back downstairs Natsu couldn't keep his discoveries to himself. "Elfman! I can't believe Mira's room looks like that! It's so different from how she acts at the gui-"*THUD* Natsu opened his ayes and saw the that the room was upside down.

"Onee-chan took you to her room?"

"Natsu you really need to learn what things are okay to talk about and what isn't"

"What's wrong? It's just Elfman."

"I've never even seen Onee-chan's room…" Elfman's face paled as he imagined what dark secrets lie behind the pitch black door.

"You better not have or else you know what I'd do to you."

"Y-yes Onee-chan."

"Hm? So am I the first person that's seen your room?"

"Y-yeah..Don't tell anyone or else." Mira was blushing as she confessed that Natsu was the sole person she has ever let into her bedroom.

"That's so cool!"

"Anyways it's getting late. Why don't you stay over Natsu?"

"Hm? I guess I could. Thanks!"

"Yeah you can sleep out here on the couch. Do you want a blanket?"

"No, I'm always warm so I don't use em."

"Alright well I'ma head up then. Goodnight."

"Night."

"Sleep is manly!"

Elfman and Mira left to their respective rooms and Natsu made himself comfortable on the couch as he prepared to sleep.

**xXx**

"Natsu wake up… Natsu… Natsu!" The silver haired female whisper yelled as she tried to wake the Dragon Slayer who was sound asleep.

*Yawwwwwn* "Hm? Mira did you need something?"

"Yeah actually, it's about what we talked about earlier today."

"Huh? What did we talk about?" Natsu had no clue about what Mira was referring to.

"Never mind idiot I'll tell you later. _Damn. This was only a few hours ago, how has he already forgotten?_ Anyways, I still have one more thing to talk you to about.

"What is it?"

"I think we should form a team." As Mira said this, she looked down and started blushing while she silently thanked the gods that the lights were off.

"Sure."

"Wha-sure?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"O-Ok great! We start training tomorrow."

"But you can't use your magic?"

"I can still teach you things and focus on other aspects than magic."

"Alright! Mannnn I'm fired up! I havn't battled you in a long time."

"Oh but when we train it has to just be us, ok? Teaching usually works better if it's one on one."

"Okay, I'll just tell happy he can relax for a while."

"Alright now let's get some rest for tomorrow."

"Mira."

"Hm?"

"You seem a lot happier now. I hope it stays this way." Natsu smiled his signature grin at her even though it was dark.

"Why do you say that?" said a blushing Mira. She didn't need the lights to know that Natsu was smiling at her.

"I can't really explain it but you just do."

"Natsu.."

"Hm?"

"Do you mind if I sleep here too?"

"I don't think Elfman w-"

"Just for a little bit. Or are you really going to turn away a pretty girl asking to sleep with you?" Mira couldn't help teasing the Dragon Slayer whenever these golden opportunities arose.

"W-what? No! I would never, I mean- I don't think of it like that- ugh whatever, do what you want." An embarrassed Natsu closed his eyes and tried to sleep but was surprised when he felt Mira lay her head on his chest and hug him. _"Oh well, this doesn't feel too bad."_

"Thanks Natsu."

It wasn't long before the two mages fell asleep excited for the start of their new team and one on training that was coming up.

**xXx**

**A/N: Ok that was a train wreck… Ugh I'm so sorry I feel like this chapter just wasn't up to par, but it's been so long that I've decided to upload it anyway. If you agree or disagree that this chapter was less than adequate please let me know because all feedback is welcomed with open arms. Also, I know that I've been dragging out the part that everyone's been waiting for (Confession and all the romance that is to follow) but I'm OCD so I wanted it to happen in chapter five. So I'm not saying what happens, but I will say that I won't drag out the suspenseful romance development any further. From chapter five onward I will be putting more focus than ever in on that theme. So please do give your feedback on this chapter and I will upload chapter five asap. -Kurisu**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the super late update again, I'm in the process of graduating from secondary school (Highschool) and My schedule as of late is still hectic. My apologies but it's nothing I can change. Anyhow hopefully my story was good enough that you all will still continue to read it with anticipation because like I have said before, this story is far from over. So, without further ado, chapter five of "Bonds Stemmed from Mourning". :)**

***I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.***

**xXx**

"_Hm?"_ Natsu woke up feeling something warm on his chest. He opened his eyes while wondering to himself what it could be. As the Dragon Slayer's view of his chest came into view he saw a beautiful silver haired girl only a few years older than him sleeping comfortably on top of him. _"Eh?! What is Mira doing on top of me? I thought she only said she'd sleep here for a little bit?... Well, she does look like she's comfortable. It's probably better not to wake her…"_ As Natsu was thinking about leaving her be, he suddenly thought up a better idea. Well…better in his mind at least. The Pinkette slowly got out from under Mirajane being careful not to wake her. As he headed to the fridge to find some whipped cream Natsu silently laughed to himself proud of his prank he had begun to put into action. He found the whipped cream and headed out to the sleeping teen and was about to apply the whipped cream to her had when all of a sudden…

"Think very carefully about what you're about to do Natsu."

Natsu's face paled as he chucked the whipped cream behind him in an attempt to hide the evidence. "H-hey Mira~" Said a very scared fire Dragon Slayer.

"Good morning Natsu" replied the teen who still had her eyes closed as she layed on the couch.

"I w-wasn't trying to pull a prank on you or anything I promise! Who would be dumb enough to try and prank Fairy Tail's Demon? Ahahah~" Natsu said nervously.

"Who would? Hmm I wonder." Mirajane finally opened her eyes and what Natsu saw made his jaw drop. Mira had the most welcoming eyes he had ever seen! They looked so inviting, as if nothing could go wrong as long as she kept looking at him with that expression. "What's wrong Natsu?" Mira giggled cutely like a girl her age would knowing exactly what she was doing to the young Dragon Slayer.

"It's n-nothing!" said a flustered pinkette. _"Why am I feeling like this? Am I sick?"_

"Why don't you come join me back on the couch for a few more minutes of rest? I thought it was just a fluke last time but you make a surprisingly comfy pillow."

Natsu couldn't help himself but get drawn into the persuasive words of Fairy Tail's very own Demon. _"A few more minutes before we train couldn't hurt."_

As Natsu got back on the couch and let Mira rest her head on him he decided to ask what she planned on doing for today's training. "What are we going to work on today Mira?"

Mira replied happily as she closed her eyes and rested on the pinkette's torso. "Well first we need to officially register ourselves as a team and then I was thinking maybe we could spar to see what needs improvement. After that we can help each other from there and decide as we go."

"Ok so we need to officially register as a team huh? That means we'll need a team name. Let's be called _Team Natsu_!"

Mira looked up at the pinkette after his idea"That implies that you're the leader haha. How about something a little bit more fair in terms of spotlight?"

"Like what?"

"How about…_Team NaMi_?"

"NaMi? What's that mean?"

"It's a combination of our names silly haha."

"Na..Mi..? **Na**tsu and **Mi**ra…Yeah! I like that! You're ideas are so cool Mira!"

"Awe isn't it cute how we're combining names like a couple?"

"What's a couple?"

"Nevermind Natsu haha" Mira giggled as she put her head back down onto Natsu's chest.

"MANNNNNNN!"

The two mages on the couch both jumped at the roar heard from heardstairs.

"That's Elfman!" Natsu jumped up causing Mira to fall off of him.

"Ouch Natsu, what was that about?"

"What would Elfman do if he saw us like that?"

"Nothing, because I'm older than him. Why? I thought you don't think of these things like _that_?"

"I d-don't! It was just a natural reaction I s-swear!" stammered an embarrassed Dragon Slayer.

"Onee-chan? Where are you?" Elfman called out for his older sister.

"I'm downstairs, Me and Natsu are going to head out now!" Replied the Take-Over mage.

"We are?" questioned a puzzled pinkette.

"Yes! It's no fun now that Elfman woke up. Let's go register as team NaMi." After pouting about the interruption due to her brother, Mira playfully winked at Natsu at the mention of their soon to be team name.

"Ok then let's get going."

**xXx**

On the way to the guild, Mira couldn't help but think to herself about how she was going to tell Natsu. _"How can I tell him? I backed out of it last time…The fact that he doesn't even know what kind of "like" I mean makes it even harder to explain let alone confess…I'll tell him while we're training."_

"Hey Mira are you ok?"

Having her train of thought broken, Mira looked up at a concerned looking pinkette. "Yeah I'm fine, anyways let's hurry and make our pair official."

"Yeah, but seriously, you've been zoning out a lot lately."

"It's nothing Natsu, I'll tell you about it later. Ok?"

"Ok I guess."

"You're so cute when you're worried for me." Teased the female mage.

"I-It's not like that!"

"Aww such a shame."

"What do you mean?"

"I said I'll tell you later." Mira winked at the young mage.

As they continued on their way, a loud explosion went off in the distance. *BOOOOOOOM*

"What was that?!" exclaimed Natsu.

"I don't know but let's go check out it." replied a serious looking Mira.

When the two arrived at the sight of the explosion they saw the town being set ablaze due to destruction by another wizard. Noticing the arrival of Natsu and Mira, the mage stopped what he was doing and turned his attention towards them.

"Ho? If it isn't the famous Demon and Salamander of Fairy Tail. For what reason have you two decided to approach me?"

Mira and Natsu both looked up at the figure standing before them. He seemed to be around Mira's age. The teenage mage casually talking to them was slender and dressed in very dark colors. He had silver hair with bangs that just reached his eyes and he wore a black fitted leather jacket with the collar standing up. He left the jacket unzipped exposing a plain black V-neck tee shirt and silver chain necklace. He had on black skinny jeans that were just big enough so that they didn't hug his legs and they tucked into a pair of solid black combat boots which were kept flared at the top. He also had a silver studded belt left loose so one side drooped as it hung around his waist not weaved through the belt loops. His left wrist was adorned with a black watch and a silver band and his right wrist had on a black leather wristband with silver studs that matched his belt. His eyes were a stone cold blue and his face held an unwavering smile of confidence.

"Don't joke around with us! Why are you terrorizing the town?" Natsu interrogated the teen angrily.

"And you know our names, but we don't know yours. I prefer to know the name of those I'm about to bury so I can engrave it on their tombstone." Said Mira as a purple aura began to emit from her.

"Looks like you two are a bit over excited." Chuckled the teen. "Relax. I didn't harm any innocents. They aren't worth terrorizing. I put the town to sleep and transported them somewhere safe. Now then, as for your questions, let's start with the pinkette. I'm doing this for a real simple reason honestly. I want to find strong opponents that can entertain me. I'm a battle maniac looking for foes who can give me a challenge. Nothing more. Nothing less. As for my name Miss Strauss, It's Kurisu, but you can call me…whenever you like." The teen winked at Mira while still holding his look of complete confidence.

"How about I just kick your ass whenever I like?" As she said this Mira's face flushed because she was caught off guard. She had never met someone with so much confidence and charisma. He had that "I get what I want, but I'm not a cocky asshole" attitude which was rare for her to see. The guy was hot too. But none of that mattered. Even if he didn't harm anyone, he still forced the town into sleep and damaged public property. Besides, someone else already has her heart. Mira glanced at Natsu who was now emitting a dangerous amount of aura as he glared at Kurisu.

"If it's a fight you want you want then I'll gladly help you with that, but don't vandalize public property for such small reasons. Don't talk to Mira as if you know her like that either." Natsu angrily told the silver haired teen.

"Whoah, jealous much? Don't be. It's a shame, but I can tell she wouldn't take me up on that offer. A girl as beautiful as her cares about more than just character and a pretty face." You, Salamander, are one lucky kid. Kurisu flashed a confident smirk while he glanced at Mira who averted her gaze as her face turned deep red. Natsu just stood there clueless as well as being too angry to question the comment. "Anyways, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but neither of you are strong enough to defeat me at the moment."

"We'll see about that!" Natsu lunged at the confident mage and ignited his fist with his flames.

"_Dammit Natsu, he's not someone you can just rush into headfirst."_ Mira thought to herself and activated her Satan Soul following after Natsu for support, worried that it can be worse if she doesn't help him.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fi-huh?" as Natsu was about to land his punch Kurisu disappeared from sight. Natsu stood there dumbfounded with his arm extended.

"Too slow." Kurisu was standing on Natsu's fist crouched down so he could be at a closer eye level. "Even slow at noticing I was on your fist the second your arm extended."

Mira saw this as an opportunity to strike and swiftly moved behind the silver haired teen. "Boom!" A sonic boom echoed throughout the town as her fist made contact. At first Mira smirked feeling proud of herself but then she realized she hit the wrong person.

"You lack awareness." Kurisu was mid flip upside down with his palm on the back of Natsu's headed pushing it just enough to make contact with Mira's fist. "Even while touching him, you couldn't notice it wasn't me?" The teen landed on the ground with his back to the two mages. Natsu dropped on the spot, completely unconscious due to the impact of Mira's fist and not being able to get thrown back from it caused him to take the force completely. "I'll come back another time. For now, here's a glimpse of my Magic. It's a lost magic known as _Complete Darkness._"

Mira stood there dumbfounded holding an unconscious Dragon Slayer as she looked at her opponent who was in a completely different league. Kurisu extended one of his hands towards the burning town. "If the Salamander had consumed these flames at the beginning of the fight, he may not have been knocked unconscious from your hit. Now then.." as he said his last words to Mira, the town was encased by darkness. It wasn't shadows and the light didn't fade. It was consumed. The light of the flames, the town, even the sky, became pitch black where Mira could see nothing. As quickly as it arrived, the darkness was gone, the town was back to normal and the people were all waking up from the floor wondering what had happened and Kurisu was gone.

Mira was frozen at the scary realization of just how strong that teen was. She then looked at the Dragon Slayer, still unconscious in her arms. _"I can think about that stuff later, for now I need to get Natsu to the guild."_

**xXx**

Mira was waiting in the infirmary as she watched over a resting Natsu. "Hury up and wake up. We need to train, and I also need to tell you." Mira wasn't going to wait any longer, she wouldn't hesitate to tell him as soon as wakes up. She'll tell him and if all goes well, they'll finalize their team and get to training. As she rehearsed what she wanted to say in her mind Mira ended up falling asleep.

When Mira woke the next day, she was worried to see an empty bed. She hurriedly looked everywhere for Natsu and ended up in her room on the verge of tears. She was about to start crying hysterically when she saw a piece of paper on her bed. She picked up the paper and read it as tears stained the letter.

"_Mira, our fight yesterday with Kurisu has made me realize just how much I lack in strength. I know you wanted to talk to me about something and I know we promised never to leave each other alone…But even though I don't always know the answer to things, I know that I want to be able to protect the guild and especially you. I've gone away on a journey to train. I'm not leaving you alone because I promise you that I will be back. As for the thing you wanted to talk about, that'll also have to happen when I come back. Even though I won't be there physically, know that no matter where you are, I will always be supporting and looking out for you. Because we're from Fairy Tail._

_Oh yeah, and can you please take care of Happy? Thanks!"_

After reading the letter, Mira's tears wouldn't stop. She hugged the letter tightly and put it in her pillowcase for safekeeping. No matter what, she would wait for the day for him to return so she could tell him.

"Hurry up and come back Natsu…Because I love you…"

**xXx**

**A/N: Wow! Chapter five done! Ok so First off I want to address that there will be as little fight scenes as possible. This is a romance FanFic and I will keep it that way. I only used a fight this time because 1. I need something that gives leeway for the future of this story and where it's headed and 2. I needed something to help lead into a time skip. Yes that's right, a time skip. I started this story a few weeks after Lisanna's death, so I needed a time skip to help give character development without too much fluff in between critical story points. I didn't want to just magically make Natsu and Mira older out of nowhere so that is where the time skip came in. So that's that. As for "Kurisu" Yes I used my name because it was the only name I could think of that didn't sound too lame (Beccause it's my actual name translated into Japanese.) and also, I made his appearance something I would actually wear so that was something fun for me to do. Anyhow, you all know the drill! Favorite! Follow! REVIEW PLEASE! I truly do hope you enjoyed chapter five and will enjoy the future chapters to come. As soon as my schedule is back to normal, which should be soon, my updates will be back on track and on its original schedule. Signing off – I Kurisu I**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so first off let me apologize for the misconception with last chapter. I had no intention whatsoever of making this story another cliché "Leave and come back OP" NaMi FanFic. A lot of you were upset at last chapter because of it. Another thing that was looked down upon was my OC or as some called it, my "Self Insert". Man, I always told myself I wouldn't make an OC ever. Ugh I just couldn't think of something that would give room for future paths this story can take. Lame I know :( Anyhow, it was really looked down upon that "Kurisu" was so OP. This in a sense is good, because the bad guy should never be liked over the MC's. However! I do not plan to make the future encounter, which will not be any time soon, so one sided. The main goal of last chapter was to LEAD into a time skip because if some of us have forgotten, I started this FanFic in a time setting where Natsu and Mira were still young. I needed something to let me age them so when they start discovering love together they can have a more mature mindset. On a better note, team NaMi was NOT killed! It is still going to happen :) Like I said, the point was to lead into a time skip for some character development. No, Natsu will not return OP and I hope that where I'm taking the story will positively surprise all of you. The genre is ROMANCE and I will keep it that way :) For all my followers I lost…I'm sorry it was that big of a disappointment :'( To all of my followers and readers who kept hope and stuck with me…Thank You! :) "It's not how a person falls that defines them, but how that person rises from a great fall that truly defines who they are as an individual." Last chapter was indeed a great fall, but I am excited to rise stronger than ever and I hope you all look forward to my future chapters with an even greater anticipation than the past. So here it is! Chapter Six :)**

***I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.***

**xXx**

**Year X784**

"_Mira! I've come back! It's been a while haha." _Natsu was running full sprint towards Mirajane with his signature toothy grin while frantically waving his hand to get her attention.

"_Natsu!"_ Mira went to run towards him but even though they were running towards each other Natsu seemed like he was getting farther and farther away.

"_Natsu wait! Where are you going?!"_ The Dragon Slayer was silent as his smile faded. He stopped running and turned his back on her to walk away without a word.

"_Natsu! What about our promise! Natsu!"_

Mira jolted upright from her sleep. Sweat was trickling down her forheard and she panting heavily. "It was just a dream… A really bad dream…" The female mage whispered to herself trying to calm herself down.

Mira was now 17 years old. She was no longer the threatening Demon of Fairy Tail that everyone knew in the past. She had become a lot kinder and smiled a lot more since then. She now left her hair straight down while tying up her bangs in the front. Instead of the combat boots, short shorts and crop top she usually wore, Mira now wore a black dress. Even though everyone else would tell you that Mira has become a lot more upbeat than she was in the past, those who knew her well could tell that it was all a facade. Even so, no one questioned her about it. Who could blame her? Just as she was getting over the loss of her sister, the person she was mourning with left her. As Mira got ready for her day she headed out for the guild.

**xXx**

"Good Morning Mira!"

"Hey Mira!"

"How's it going Mirajane?" All throughout the guild, guys everywhere were jumping at the chance to greet Mirajane. She just responded politely while making sure not to lead any of them on.

"Good morning everyone." Mirajane said with a smile.

Mira went behind the bar and started to do her daily duties when a scarlet haired female approached her.

"Hello Mirajane. How are you doing today?"

"The day's only just started Erza." Mirajane replied with a smile. That's right. The female that had just greeted Mira was none other than Fairy Tail's Titania, Erza Scarlet. She had beautiful long scarlet hair that was left down and she wore Heart Kreuz armor over her blouse and she also wore a blue skirt that reached just above her knees.

"Hm. I suppose you're right. Do you have any plans for today for when you get off?"

"No I don't. Why do you ask?"

"I'd rather talk to you more about it with just the two of us so when you get off do you mind giving me a call?"

"No that's fine, I'll let you know as soon as I'm off."

"Thank you." Just as Erza was exiting the guild a blonde celestial wizard approached Mira.

"Hi Mira!"

"Oh, hello Lucy."

Mirajane was talking to the newest member of Fairy Tail who had just joined recently. She was a holder type mage with blonde hair and she wore a white top with a blue cross design on it and also had a blue skirt that she wore as well.

"Do you have any easy jobs for me? I need to make this month's rent ahaha."

"Lemme take a look… Ah, here's one! This should be easy for you and it pays well too. Are you interested?"

Lucy took a look at the request. It was fairly easy for her and she wasn't being too picky either so she decided to go for it. It was a simple request asking her to check out the forest because someone had been getting scared hearing sounds coming from it. Unfortunately the person was too scared to go and investigate on their own.

"Sure! This one looks perfect."

"Ok lemme just stamp it and you're good to go." Mira finalized the acceptance of the request and Lucy headed out the guild to go meet the person who sent for help for the job.

"Man it sure is boring nowadays."

"Gray you need to be careful."

"Shut up Cana. I don't want to hear it from you who drinks themselves till they cant walk straight on a daily basis."

The two Mira overheard arguing were Gray Fullbuster and Cana Alberona. Fairy Tial's Ice Creation magic user and Card Magic User. Both of them had habits that were questionable that the guild had come to get used to. Cana was a top of the line alcoholic and Gray was a stripper.

"That's not was I was talking about Stripper Boy. You know talking about _him_ is taboo around our beautiful bartender."

"Don't call me a stripper."

"I call it as I see it." Cana replied with a wink.

"Huh-AH?!" Gray looked down to see that he was in nothing but his underwear.

"Your clothes are over there Gray" Mira pointed out his clothes which had been tossed to a table.

"Oh. Thanks Mira…and sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It's totally fine, it doesn't bother anymore." Mira replied with a smile, but everyone knew she wasn't being honest with herself.

"_Yeah…It doesn't bother me…I gave up on finding him a while ago. That's the past and this is now."_ As Mira tried to convince herself, her train of thought was interrupted by orders from within the guild.

"I'll be right there!" Mira yelled out with another smile. _"I'll always be there…"_ the words that still cross her mind every day rang through her head as she continued her job as a barmaid. Other than her occasional train of thoughts causing her to zone out, her day as a barmaid went as usual and it was finally time to close up the guild hall.

**xXx**

Mira had kept her word and let Erza know that she had gotten off. She decided to invite her over to her place. Now that Elfman got his own place claiming "It's manly to support yourself and be the boss of your own home." There was more than enough room for a talk with her childhood frenemy. Erza met up Mira outside the guild hall and they had both just entered Mira's home after walking back together.

"Thank you for meeting Mira. I know you're always the last one out of the guild so thank you."

"No problem Erza, anything for a childhood friend." Mira replied cheerfully.

"Haha I'm not sure if "friend" is the correct word."

"We certainly did have our disagreements back then didn't we?" Mira giggled as she remembered her childhood arguments with Erza.

"Yes, we sure did…Now then, what I wanted to talk to you about." Erza stopped reminiscing and put on a serious expression.

"What is it?"

"I know it went without saying to not bother you about it but what I wanted to talk to you about is Nat-" Mira interrupted her before she could finish.

"Erza, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. I've told you."

"I know what you've told me Mirajane, but if our childhood has taught me anything about you, it's that you can't be read just from your words. Your actions speak loudly Mira and they're still your biggest form of communicating."

"My actions? What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine."

"Mira, we both know that you are anything but fine."

"No seriously I-" This time Mira was the one to get interrupted.

"Then explain the constant zoning out after the slightest mention of him. You even still have that note that he left. I know you do. I've seen it sticking out of your pocket multiple times these past few months."

"_That's right…the note. Natsu's goodbye letter... It was the only way I could explain what happened to everyone so I showed the guild. I have been carrying that note around haven't I? It doesn't matter. That doesn't change anything."_

"So what if I do? That doesn't prove anything Erza."

"It proves that you still hold on to the things that remind you of him."

"Are you telling me to forget about him?"

"No of course not. I know full well that he was the one helping you cope after the Lisanna incident. I would never tell you to forget about any of our comrades."

"You don't know anything about what I did during those times."

"I know you were always with Natsu. I know that you lost your powers and couldn't use them against Elfman. I also know that the day before Natsu left you regained your powers in that incident where you ended up bringing Natsu to the guild hall for treatment."

"How did you know I lost my powers?! I never told anyone but him."

"And who do you think he asked while he was trying to find a way to help you get them back?"

"How would you have known anything about how my powers worked?"

"I didn't, but neither did he so he came to me for some ideas. I told him that only time can fix those type of things. Even though it wasn't that long afterwards, what did cause you to get your powers back?"

"That's none of your business."

"Aren't we friends?"

"Y-yes but…"

"It was because of him right?"

"No! Well…not entirely."

"Then what was it."

"We were going to form a team okay!"

"What?"

"We were going to form a team…We were on our way to the guild to finalize us together as a new team right before we encountered that guy." Mira's eyes were now watering as she recalled the past she wanted to forget. "I…I did a lot of thinking that night. Why he left. Why my powers came back. Why they stopped working in the first place. I came to the conclusion that I couldn't use them because the loss of Lisanna was too painful and I had subconsciously sealed my magic."

"So how does forming a team relate to it coming back?"

"It wasn't because we were forming a team. It was the thought of it happening and the fact that we were actually going to do it that brought my powers back. After something so painful had happened, something so wonderful was about to become real…and just as quickly as it had come, that idea disappeared the next morning because he left." Mira couldn't stop herself from letting tears fall as she finally released everything that was pent up inside of her.

"Mira, you can still form a team with him."

"How? He isn't even here!"

"Maybe not this second, but you can always form one when he comes back."

"And when will that be? You already know I went searching for him daily up until these last few months."

"Remember how I just said that I'm not telling you to forget him? I'm telling you to trust in him. Trust that he'll come back."

"I don't know any more Erza. I just don't-" Mira was interrupted again, but not by Erza. The one who had cut Mira off this time was Lucy, who was out of breath.

"Guys! I'm glad I found you! Has there always been a small house in the middle of the forest?"

"Oh that's-" Erza started but Mira interrupted.

"Yes there has been. Why?"

"Well I found the source of the noises my job request had been searching for but I was too scared to go check it out myself because when I went up to the door I heard something coming from the forest. It's getting dark and I got scared so I told the person who hired me and he was satisfied with that much so he paid me and I left. Anyways I was wondering if one of you could come with me to check it out because I feel guilty about not completely the job to the fulle-Mira are you ok?" As Lucy was explaining the situation she noticed Mira who had completely zoned out.

"_It has to be him. It's his house. There's no other possibility…"_ Mira couldn't stop herself from zoning out as her mid raced after hearing Lucy's predicament.

"Lucy don't worry about it, I'll go check it out myself." Said Mira who still looked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you sure? I just want to make sure the job gets completely finished…even if the customer was satisfied with what I had done already."

"Lucy, just let Mira handle this one, She could use the fresh air tonight." Said a smiling Erza

"Why are you smiling Erza? Am I missing something?"

"Guy's I'm going to head out now…feel free to stay the night if you want." With that, a one track minded Mira left her house and headed for the forest.

Mira started walking slowly but found herself sprinting soon after she departed from her house. As she got closer and closer to the small house in the forest, she began to slow down getting nervous of what she might find.

"_What if it isn't him? It could have been a Forest Vulcan…What if it is him?! What do I say after all this time? No, I need to ask him about why he broke our promise…That might come across as selfish though I'm sure he had a good reason. No! there's no such thing as a good reason for that I'll definitely question him about it if I find him. Maybe not right away but I'll find out for sure." _As Mira got within footsteps of the door her racing mind and heart went blank due to anticipation. _"Ugh I haven't acted like this since I was basically a kid!What's wrong with me?"_ As Mira tried to calm down a warm and friendly voice came from behind her. She was right in front of the door about to knock on it when she her whole body tensed up at the sound of such a familiar voice. Even though the voice sounded older than when she had last heard it, she knew exactly who it was before she even turned around.

"Mira?"

"Natsu…" Mira turned around in disbelief.

"Wow it sure has been a while huh? I've missed you. Why don't you come inside and we can talk." There was Natsu, flashing the same old toothy grin that he always gave her.

"I've missed you too Natsu." _"More than you even know."_ Mira thought to herself.

"So are you coming in?" Natsu walked up next to her and made eye contact as he prompted her to enter his humble abode while he held the door open. His gentle onyx eyes held her gaze and she could tell there was a lot he wanted to explain. There was a lot she wanted to talk about too, but for now, in this moment, Mira was just happy to finally see him again.

"Yeah I'd like that." Mira smiled for the first time in ages. Not the same smile she had been showing others this whole time while she had been hiding her true feelings. This smile was a genuine smile that radiated nothing but warmth.

"I missed that smile a lot too. I meant it back then when I said I hope you stay happy."

"_I should be saying that to you idiot."_ Mira giggled to herself as her face blushed.

"Welcome back Natsu." Said Mira.

**xXx**

**A/N: Okay so there is chapter six. In regards to the character development, I'm going to start to very slowly stray from what you might normally hear from Natsu and Mira. I intend to make it as believable as possible that they can behave this way, but I'm just going to make the NaMi moments a bit more romantic whereas all the past moments have been completely innocent and cute. Don't get me wrong. There will still be the cute, dense Natsu, NaMi moments but I just want to start including more romantic moments here and there as well. With the MC's being older (Thanks to the time skip) I feel like it's perfectly acceptable to have more mature NaMi moments as the two discover love together. So what did you think? I uploaded this today because of all the feedback and I wanted to clear up the terribly misleading previous chapter ASAP. Drop a review because constructive criticism and compliments of any level are highly encouraged. The feedback from you all is my motivation and I hope this chapter cleared a lot of worries up. There is plenty more to come that I already have planned so favorite, follow, and stay tuned for the next installment :) –Chris (Yes my name is Chris)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but I can finally tell you all that I MADE IT! I graduated secondary school (High School)! So now I can finally devote all of my free time to writing my stories! …I wish hahaha. Nope, my first chapter in life has just finished, but the best thing about books and this fanfiction is that there's more than one chapter. I'm ready to walk where there is no path and create it myself! Of course, my stories will still be a part of my life so no worries there. Unfortunately my grandma has just passed away and I will be going out of the country to see her funeral. I will try my best to keep up with my outlines, drafts, and publishing of chapters for this FanFic but please don't unfollow the story because I'm taking longer than expected. It's honestly a huge supportive factor that you guys still read my stories and wait with anticipation for updates so I thank you all :) Anyways here is chapter 7 and I hope it was worth the wait!**

***I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.*  
**

**xXx**

*CRASH* Natsu was sent flying back against the wall of his house.

"Ow Mira what was-"

Mira was having an internal emotional struggle between utter rage, sadness, and complete bliss.

"You KNOW what it was for!" Mira said as she cut him off

"You were just so happy and calm! I don't know how to read these situations (T~T)" Natsu whined.

"You don't know how to read ANY situation! Out of all the times you can pick to just leave the guild, you had to do it at THAT specific point in time?!" Mira closed in as a deep purple aura surrounded her.

"Mira I can explain!"

The not so calm, Mirajane got right up in the Dragon Slayer's face and talked very calmly. "Ok Natsu, explain."

Natsu gulped at the sudden calm tone of Mira. He knew she was far beyond calm and the fact that she could speak like that scared him more than her yelling. Natsu replied back while scratching the back of his head and looking every direction but at her. \

"Well you see…I left a note that said why I was leaving so that should cover it right?"

Mira shut her eyes as her eyebrows twitched at the "explanation" she had been waiting for this whole time. She was about to turn the whole place upside down but instead she took a deep breath and sighed. Mira looked at Natsu and replied.

"You know what Natsu, if you don't even know what I'm trying to ask then there's no point in hearing your answer."

Natsu's face dropped. His heart sunk. When he looked at Mirajane who had been longing to see this whole time he only saw disappointment in her eyes. He just stood there silently because he knew exactly what she was trying to ask him but he was so ashamed of himself that he didn't want to answer. He knew though that it was the only way to start to get things back to how they were.

Mira turned around to leave as her eyes started to water because she knew Natsu wasn't answering her on purpose.

"…I had already broken the promise in my opinion."

Right before Mira got to the door, Natsu answered her question. She turned around with tears running down her face. She saw Natsu who was standing upright with his messy pink hair hanging low over his eyes as he hung his head in sadness. She stood there looking at him through teary eyes and waited for some elaboration.

"Our promise…I had every intention of keeping it, but I broke it in such a short amount of time. I'm not talking about leaving either."

Mira stared in wonder at what the pinkette could be referring to. "What are you talking about, you never-" She was cut off.

"We promised never to leave each other and to always protect each right? That night during the fight…I was completely defeated. I left you to continue fighting him without me as I fell unconscious and what's even worse is that I couldn't protect you. I couldn't do a damn thing about that situation and I felt that I wasn't worthy enough to look you in the eye knowing I wasn't strong enough to keep our promise…That's why I left. I left to get strong enough to renew and keep our promise." Natsu had closed his distance with Mira and was now looking directly into her deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep our promise, and I'm sorry I left you after that, but if you let me, I want to make that promise again and I WILL keep it this time no matter what."

Mira still had tears coming down her face and she answered him back with a shaking voice. "That's all? You expect me to just forgive you like that? Natsu I never once thought you broke our promise till you left. And the worst part was that you left without telling me. I would have gone with you. I looked everywhere for you for months…and now that you're back you want me to just forgive you and make that promise again like nothing happened?"

Natsu grabbed Mira and hugged her and spoke softly into her ear with avoice of determination and begging mixed together. "That's not what I want. I want the chance to prove to you I'm worth making that promise with again. _Please_."

"Natsu I-" Natsu's instincts kicked in due to the pent up emotion inside him and without thinking he locked lips with the silver haired beauty cutting her off from her sentence.

Mira's eyes went wide and her mind blanked. Very slowly her eyes began to close and she felt herself giving in to the warm sensation of the Dragon Slayer she had missed for so long. Her arms found their way wrapping around his neck and they held the kiss for what seemed like forever. Natsu was the one to break the kiss.

"Mira I'm sorry I don't kno-" Mira pulled him back catching the Dragon Slayer off guard this time.

As Mira broke the second kiss she softly spoke to him giving Natsu his answer to his request.. "You get one chance. Don't ever leave me again Natsu."

That night, the mages slept comfortably on Natsu's couch like they did when they were younger. Mira resting her head on his chest while Natsu held on to her. Neither one needing a blanket due to the Fire Dragon Slayer's body temperature.

**xXx**

Mira awoke with a yawn and she could feel something hard underneath her. Even though what she felt was solid, she was comfier than ever and she slowly opened her eyes to take a look around.

"_That's right, Natsu came back last night. I was supposed to be mad at him…no I am still mad at him…Ugh! He always does the most unexpected things out of nowhere! Well…I did say he has chance to prove it to me. I guess we'll just see what happens." _Mira hadn't realized it, but due to the shock of him returning she didn't even take a second to actually take in the new Natsu and his appearance. She looked down and couldn't believe her eyes.

Natsu had always been on the more muscular side, even when they were younger which was a given considering he was raised by a dragon, but no one would have ever guessed he would turn out to look like this. Puberty did Natsu good! He had a black open collared cloak around him made from some sort of Monster's skin and she could tell it was durable from all the look of it. He still wore the same style of white baggy shorts that scrunched up at the bottom but they were looking greyer due to the dirt and stains that it was covered in. The cloak only connected at the neckline so it was split down the middle exposing his torso and Mira couldn't help but stare. The time spent training could easily be noticed, he had a scar going down his left oblique right next to his abdomen and his tone body spouted a very noticeable six pack despite Natsu being in a complete state of resting. His left arm was taped up from his shoulder all the way down to his knuckles and his right arm was completely exposed still showing off the Fairy Tail Guild Mark he has always had. Mira's eyes traveled upward and when she got to his face she noticed how long his hair had grown. It wasn't drastically longer but it was more or less the same length of grays hair now, the only difference being Natsu's was more spikey as always. Mira couldn't help but stare at Natsu at his new physique and disheveled hair that completely suited him.

As Mira was staring at him she noticed Natsu started to wake up with a yawn.

"Morning Mira." Natsu said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning Natsu." Mira replied with a smile. "About last night…"

"Last night?..OH! U-Uhmm. L-last night? Wh-what about it?" Natsu stammered as he recalled the two very passionate occasions of lip locking the two wizards had shared.

"_He's completely nervous and shy. He's so cute!"_ Mira couldn't help but giggle to herself in her head over the reaction Natsu was giving. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that Natsu was still the same old Natsu.

"Nevermind Natsu I was just going to ask if you remember anything?"

"Nope! Nothing at all ahaha. I just know you got mad at me for breaking our promise but you're giving me a second chance. Next thing I know, I'm waking up here."

Mirajane got up and off of Natsu and started to think to herself. _"I still need to confess to him that I love him… Has he even learned what it means to like someone, let alone love? Knowing him he probably had nothing but training and food on his mind while he was away… he probably doesn't even understand why he kissed me last night. I don't even know why he kissed me!"_

Mira's train of thought was interrupted. "Hey Mira, where's Happy?"

"Oh, Happy is at my place. He just sleeps there and follows me to the guild or on jobs occasionally."

"Ok cool. Speaking of jobs let's go form that team!" Natsu flashed his signature toothy grin at her.

"Team?" Mira thought he had forgotten so she had to ask him to make sure.

"Yeah! I never forgot about team NaMi haha are you still up for it?"

"Yeah let's head over now." Mira smiled. _"You have no idea how happy this makes me Natsu."_ She thought to herself.

"Alright lemme just go get ready."

"_Man that was close! She almost brought up the kissing! Why did I kiss her?!...Why did she kiss me? Ugh after all that training I still don't understand these types of things. I haven't felt this funny since before I left. Maybe it will go away if I just wait it out." _As Natsu was trying to figure out the cause of his actions he washed up his face and brushed his teeth and met Mira who was waiting at the door.

"All set?"

"Yeah let's go! I still need to see everyone back at the guild!"

**xXx**

As the two mages were walking towards the guild they were talking with each other about old times.

"I thought you didn't like me back then ahaha." Said Natsu as he scratched the back of his head.

"Howcome? I spent more time with you than anyone else."

"Yeah but you always picked on me and then after that incident happened I was scared you were going to kill me."

"You were the only one who looked at that as if you broke our promise. I don't want to talk about that right now anyways. And I only teased you because your childish side was so cute." Mira said this last comment with a genuine smile as if it was obvious why she gave the pinkette such a hard time in the past.

Natsu's face started to turn the color of his hair.

"Are you blushing Natsu?" Mira giggled to herself, happy that she could still get these reactions out of him even after so long.

"N-no! I just-it was nothing."

"I wouldn't call your face turning the color of your hair "nothing"." Giggled Mira

Natsu completely forgot they were talking about blushing and asked Mira about his face turning red. "Really it turned that pink? Do you think it's a fever? I've been feeling funny ever since I got back last night."

Mirajane just laughed at how easily sidetracked the Dragon Slayer can get. _"You really haven't changed Natsu."_

"Never mind Natsu it's probably nothing."

"Yeah I was just going to wait it out anyway."

:Look we're here."

Natsu and Mira both stopped in front of the guild hall.

"Mannnnn It feels good to be back!" Natsu took a deep breath and kicked the doors open.

"Natsu wai-" Mira tried to stop him because she knew Natsu would get overexcited but it was already too late.

*CRASH* Natsu didn't realize how much strength he used and kicked the door off it's hinges which went flying to the other end of the guild hall picking up and smashing an unsuspecting Grey Fullbuster along with it over the bar and against the wall.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Natsu shouted while flashing his toothy grin.

**xXx**

**A/N: There's chapter seven! Ah man this was honestly my most difficult chapter yet. And that includes the chapter eight that I have waiting to be uploaded. SO I figured it was about time for NaMi to have their first kiss…HOWEVER I want them to DISCOVER love TOGETHER. Even if Mira claim's she loves him, who's to say she can't discover the depth of her love for him? As for Natsu…Well he's going to learn as he discovers it with her. The biggest challenge of this chapter was incorporating a kiss and then finding a way to have them behave in the iconic way NaMi is known for; Dense Natsu and playful Mira. SO that is my question for all of you! How was it? Did I pull that challenge off so that I can still take this story on the path of discovering love? Or did you think there were some things I could have done differently? Maybe those things can be used to keep the story flowing smoothly in future chapters! Basically, LEAVE A REVIEW! XD hahaha I want some feedback! Good, bad, ugly, I don't care. The feedback is my muse/motivation. So please drop that favorite, hit that follow, and review, review, review! After all, I can only improve when I know what to correct. SO I really hope I pulled this chapter off well. I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next installment of "Bonds Stemmed from Mourning" :) – (Newly Graduated) Chris :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hmmm….Not as many reviews on the last chapter as I've had in previous chapters so I'm hoping I'll get more this time. Nonetheless, for those who did review thank you so much! And for the new readers that I get on a daily thank you to you guys too. I'm really glad about the positive reaction I got from my very first chapter fanfic ever. Speaking of which, I've decided to write a fanfic revolving around the Highschool DxD series as well. (Not now I have to finish this story first and it still has a long way to go.) So if any of you are interested in that series you can look forward to that fanfic after this one has been completed. Or maybe I'll do another NaMi because I have tons of ideas stored on my drive. Anyhow here is chapter 8!**

***I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.***

**xXx**

"NATSU!" Everyone in Fairy Tail, except for a certain Ice Creation user, had jumped and shouted for joy at the return of their pink haired comrade.

"Hey Natsu! How've ya been?"

"Long time no see Natsu!"

"Whoah what kind of training did you do Natsu?! You're ripped!"

"Mmmm He sure is."

*SLAM* The door that Natsu had sent flying had just come right back smacking the Dragon Slayer head on. The door however was frozen solid making the impact that much harder. Unlike Grey who was sent flying back with the door, Natsu's position hadn't moved an inch. However, the smack of the door to Natsu echoed throughout the entire guild hall. Everyone sat in silence in anticipation of the reaction they would get to witness not 10 seconds after the arrival of their long lost guild mate. The door was engulfed in flames and burnt to ashes in less than a second. What appeared behind the door was an irritated Natsu looking directly at Grey who looked equally as irritated.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!"

"You think just because you haven't been here in a while that you can come kicking doors at me Ash-for-Breath?!"

"Just because the attention isn't on your stripping ass self for once, you want to go and pick a fight with me!?"

"It doesn't matter how much you've trained! I'll still kick your ass 10 times over Flame Brain!"

"You wanna test that Ice Princess?"

"Try me Retard."

Natsu fists became engulfed in flames that reached up to his elbows due to the intensity of his fire. Grey emitted a subzero temperature from his body as he got into his Ice Make stance. Natsu was the first to move, he jumped at Grey with a speed only the present S Class wizards were able to keep up with. Grey didn't see him, but he knew Natsu charges in without thinking so he aimed forward and started to call out the spell while feeling an intense heat closing in on him.

"Ice Ma-" Grey was stopped by a third party who had jumped in and blocked Natsu's fist with their sword.

Everyone was looking in anticipation to see who had stopped such an intense fight as quickly as it had started. What everyone saw came as no shock to them because this is how it always was in the past although on completely different levels of skill. The one who had stopped the fight was none other than Erza Scarlet. Even though it was no surprise that she was the one to stop the fight, everyone was shocked to see her in her Flame Empress Armor. You could hear the rumors start to spread throughout the guild.

"Erza had to change armor to stop a simple argument?!"

"I hear Natsu was training all this time."

"He must be as strong as an S-Class now! All he needs to do is test."

"You think he's as strong as Gildarts?"

"No way. Maybe Laxus or Mystogan, but not Gildarts. That guy's a monster."

"Yeah but Natsu's a monster in his own way."

"Damn! I had money on Natsu, but Erza stopped it!"

"Ten bucks says Natsu tries to fight Erza."

"You're on!"

As the rumors spread and bets were placed, people were watching to see what would happen next.

"Wow Natsu, I wouldn't have been able to stop that if I didn't use this armor. You've gotten really strong." Erza showed a beautiful smile to her childhood friend.

"Haha tha-"

"However, that does not mean you can come breaking the guild door and picking fights with Grey like you used to. Just as quickly as the fight had started and ended, Erza's expression had changed to one of complete discipline. Natsu paled and seemingly shrunk in size at the glare he was receiving from Fairy Tail's Titania.

Erza continued. "And Grey."

Grey who was whistling with his hand behind his head with one foot out the door tried to take off running. However, he was stopped by a smiling Mirajane who radiated a deep purple Aura.

"I think I heard Erza calling you Grey." Mira pointed in Erza's as she calmly spoke to him.

Grey paled at the sight of Mira and turned away from the former demon as he slowly approached Erza who hadn't turned around yet. Even though her back was still to him, he could see the immense scarlet aura radiating from Erza.

"Y-Yes?" Grey stammered as he got within talking range of Erza."

"Natsu just returned and you greet him by picking a fight? Is that how you greet your childhood friend."

"N-No mam!" Grey said with a salute.

As this was going on, more and more rumors began to fly within the guild hall.

"I guess some things never change huh?"

"Yeah, but did you see the way Mira stepped in?"

"Yeah she sure seems a lot livelier."

"She sure was fast to make sure Grey got lectured too. She seems protective of Natsu don't you think?"

"You think they're dating?"

"I sure hope not! I've been asking out Mira every day since I joined. I think I was starting to make some progress!"

"Yeah, but why did she arrive with Natsu before none of us even knew he was back?"

"I heard she spent the night at his place."

"Damn you Natsu!"

"Yeah I even heard they dated back when they were kids, maybe it's serious."

"Fuuuck! It's not fair! (T~T)"

As the rumors kept going Makarov entered the guild from his office and walked up to Natsu very calmly.

"Hmmm. I'm glad to see you back looking healthy and strong child."

"Haha thanks Gramps!" Natsu grinned while he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Mhmm. Now then, I believe it's time for a celebration!" Makarov turned towards the rest of the guild and continued. "Today, one of our family members has returned! We can question him about his travels and such later, but right now we celebrate in the fact that Natsu is back! Cheers!" Makarov grabbed a jug of beer and raised it high in the air as did the rest of the guild.

"CHEERS! WELCOME BACK NATSU!"

Cana on the other who had made a flirtatious comment about him earlier raised her barrel.

As the celebration began, everyone rushed Natsu to hear about his experiences while he was away.

**xXx**

"So Natsu, where did you go? We were looking all over for you for a while." Asked a curious Erza seeing as how she had traveled to various places for jobs in the past.

"I just traveled all over the place really. I trained on the go whenever I could."

"What was it like? It must've tough seeing the results you have."

"It was something different every day so it was always something new I was working on. I did a lot of fighting with random moster encounters because they atarted attacking me so having actual fights was fun too."

""Did you try new desserts while you were traveling? Like any specific strawberry cheesecake places you found to be especially good?!" There was an obsessive gleam in Erza's eye with this question.

"I just ate whatever I caught for the day. Without jobs I didn't have a lot of money to be spending."

"You look like a man!" said an excited Elfman. Elfman himself had gained some muscle over the past few years and his hair was now spiked up giving a much more intimidating expression than he had when Natsu was last at the guild. However, Even though he was much larger than Natsu, everyone could tell Natsu was stronger than him by far. Elfman had a lot of bulk but Natsu was lean and toned beyond reason.

"Mmmmm he sure doesss." purred a drunk Cana as she swayed her hips walking over to talk to Natsu.

"Cana you're drunk." Grey stated coldly.

"Hey, a drunk person's an honest person. And isn't it something to know that I have our ever so hot pink haired friend Mr. Muscles on my mind while my brain can't even function properly? Emphasis on "Hot"" Cana said with pure lust in her voice.

"Hahaha thanks Elfman, you've really bulked up too buddy! And yeah my flames have gotten hotter! You really noticed Cana?"

"I definitely noticed Natsu." purred Cana "Hey Natsu, how about later we-"

Mira who had been sitting there quietly just happy that Natsu had returned, was now getting furiously jealous. She sat there with the same beautiful smile as always but she had a deep purple Aura practically encasing the entire table. Cana who was too drunk to notice and Natsu who was oblivious just kept going until Mira decided to interject.

"Cana, don't you think it's about time you head home now?"

"Hm? Yeah I don't mind going home if our dear friend Natsu com-"

"C'mon Cana I'll take you home." Right before Mira flipped the guild upside down Erza jumped in to save everyone from the former demon's jelousy.

"Aw poo. Alright I'm coming~ Hey Natsu give we should hang out sometime. We could have a lot of fun." Cana winked and threw a card which slid right into Natsu's pants and stayed there at his waistline just above his zipper."

Everyone else at the table aside from Mira and Natsu were blushing furiously at the boldness of Cana despite being drunk. Mira on the other hand was turning red as well, but for a completely different reason. As for Natsu he just sat there obliviously and gave Cana a big smile and waved. "Yeah for sure! Just say when."

Mira almost blew a fuse but she knew Natsu was beyond dense so she let it slide now that Cana had left. _"Thank you Erza."_ Mira silently expressed her gratitude for her fellow S-Class mages quick actions.

"So you must be Natsu!" Lucy who hadn't seen the commotion came over to the table and helped change the subject. "I've heard so much about you!"

"Wow we got a new recruit!? That's so cool! Yeah I'm Natsu haha."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Lucy and I'm a Celestial Spirit user."

"A what?"

"A _Celestial Spirit._ It's the type of magic I use, it's a holder type. See!" Lucy proceeded to show him her Spirit Keys. "The Silver Keys can be bought from stores but the Gold Keys are rare and there's only 12 of them. I someday hope to wield all 12 Golden Keys.

"Wow that's cool! It's good to have a dream! My dream is to one day find Igneel, my dad. He's a Dragon. Anyways, even though I'm the one who just got here welcome to Fairy Tail." Natsu flashed his toothy grin.

"Th-thanks. Welcome back!" Lucy said nervously with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"_Geez, He comes back out of nowhere and makes every girl crawl all over him, yet he's still dense as ever, if not, more. I can't blame them though…His smile is so warm and inviting and Cana has perfectly good reason to fawn over his new physique… I've really missed you Natsu…I know we kissed but…it was in the heat of the moment… Do you even know what it means to like someone? Do I still…No that was years ago. I know I was saying I need to confess that I love him yesterday but I've been thinking about it and I've decided that I can't go back. I won't let myself get hurt again. I gave him a chance to prove he can keep his promise. We're just two friends with a renewed promise. Period." _Mira couldn't help but get lost in thought as she thought deeply about the things she usually ponders about when she's alone. As she was thinking Natsu snapped her out of her trance.

"Mira?"

"Hm?" Mira jumped at the sound of her name.

"You ok? I said I was going to head home and was wondering when you were gunna head out. I asked you but you just kept staring."

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking. Yeah I was about to head out myself."

"Wanna walk together?"

"Sure." Mira replied with a genuine smile.

"Ok guys see you tomorrow." Natsu waved at everyone else.

"Later Natsu!"

"See ya!"

"Glad your back Natsu."

Everyone gave their goodbyes as he and Mira walked out of the door and towards her place. As the two mages stepped outside, Mira could feel the cold air and started shiver.

"It gets really –c-cold at night doesn't it?"

"Hm? I'm never cold. I only remember being cold once."

"When was that?"

"Back when you slept over when we were younger and I woke up."

"When I got up off you? You still remember that?"

"Yeah it was my first time being cold and hopefully my last. I remember I didn't like the feeling."

Mira was touched that Natsu still remembered that moment. _"No! You can't go back. That was then and this is now. Until he proves he can keep his promise you can't allow yourself to be vulnerable like that." _Mira internally lectured herself due to her fears from the past but decided to try and distract herself.

"It's r-really cold…The last time I was this cold was on Mt. Hak-" Mira was cut off as she stood there in complete shock. As if perfectly on que with the memory she was recalling, Natsu had removed his scarf and placed it around her neck.

"Natsu?"

"Well I figured you were getting a lot colder than you let on. Since I'm always warm you can use my scarf." Natsu smiled his signature toothy grin at the silver haired beauty.

Mira could still smell the scent of a burning fireplace like last time. It was more comforting and warming than she had remembered, but the moment was exactly the same. She adjusted the scarf to cover her mouth and nose and she felt completely at ease as she felt herself get warmer almost instantly. She looked up to Natsu still smiling at her and her heart skipped a beat. She instantly averted her gaze while blushing underneath the muffler which she was thankful for being there. A harsh gust of wind blew by and almost took the scarf with it but Natsu was fast and grabbed the ends of the scarf to hold it as Mira's hair flowed in the wind while she closed her eyes from the surprise. The Silver haired maiden opened her eyes to see Natsu within kissing distance as he held on to the scarf which was now securely around her neck mouth and nose. She looked up and saw deep Onyx eyes looking right at her with nothing but compassion in them. The only thing that stood between their lips was the fabric of the scarf.

"Are you ok? The wind looked like it caught you by surprise haha."

"Y-yes I'm okay now. Thank you." Mira's face just kept getting redder and redder.

Natsu let go of the scarf and continued to walk with Mira. "Alright good, c'mon your house is right over there right?" He pointed in the direction of her home.

"Yeah I live alone now except for when Happy stays the night sometimes but usually he's out on his own fishing or at the guild."

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow then." They had arrived at her house and after saying his goodbye Natsu turned to leave.

"Wait Natsu your scarf." Natsu who was already almost out of sight just waved his hand up and replied.

"Just give it to me tomorrow."

Mira was about to turn around and head inside when she heard a familiar voice walk out from the side of her house.

"His scarf huh? You must be really special to him."

"Oh, Hello Erza. Oh this? No I was just cold is all." Mira smiled back at the scarlet haired beauty who had saved her from releasing hell earlier.

"You and I both know that Natsu never takes off his scarf."

"This isn't the first time I've worn it."

"All the more proof."

"Let's talk about this inside, you must be cold." Mira offered.

"Thank you."

**xXx**

'_We sure do talk about Natsu a lot in my house lately._" Mira couldn't help but reflect on her and Erza.

"So, how did last night go?" asked Erza.

"It was fine" Mira replied with a smile.

"Just fine? What happened."

"Well you know, I vented a bit about how I felt about him leaving and he gave his reasons for it and promised not to do it again."

"That's it?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well you stayed the night at his place so I thought there'd be more but if you don't want to talk about it I won't force you to/"

"There isn't a lot to be said aside from that."

"So you told him?"

"Told him what?"

"That you like him."

"What?! I don't like Natsu. I mean I do, but not in that way!"

"Mira c'mon. We just went over how your actions speak louder than words the other night."

"I don't"

"Really? Because it sure didn't seem that way when you were getting jealous over Cana at the guild hall."

"I wasn't jealous."

"You almost attacked Cana."

"I wouldn't call that being jealous."

"Then what would you call it?"

"Being territorial."

"What's the difference?"

"Jealousy is when you want something that isn't yours. Territorial is protecting what's already yours."

"So Natsu is yours?"

"Yes. I mean No! Not like that!"

"Then like what?"

"I thought Cana was going to ask him to make a team with her and He already agreed to make a team with me so I was getting a _little_ worried. That's all."

"So you guys are officially a team?"

"…Oh no I forgot! We didn't go and finalize it because we got distracted with the celebration."

"You always have tomorrow."

"You're right. Speaking of which, I want to do so first thing in the morning so I'm going to go to bed. You're welcome to stay the night if you'd like." Mira smiled at her childhood frenemy.

"Thank you, but I'm going to head home. When you're ready to admit your feeling I'll be here to talk if you need anything." Erza smiled at Mira and walked out the door.

"_I don't like him! I can't. Maybe I used to, but that was a long time ago. I won't let myself be open to hurting like that again...besides I don't know if he ever liked me, let alone if he does now. Ugh, why is everything so complicated!?"_

While Mira questioned her feelings she drifted off to sleep.

**xXx**

"Mannn I must be getting sick. This feeling won't go away. It's already been a day! Ughhh I'll give it till tomorrow and If it isn't gone by then then I'll ask someone about about it. Maybe I'll ask Mira or Erza. They seem like they would know about these kinds of things. Oh well I still have another day to wait it out."

Natsu thought aloud about how he was feeling as he got ready to sleep.

"Ah man I forgot to make NaMi official with Mira today! I guess I'll just do it first thing tomorrow morning."

**xXx**

**A/N: So there you have it! Chapter 8 uploaded :) What did you guys think? I needed a way to make Mira and Natsu discover that they like each other after a lot of denial to help with the whole" Discovering Love" theme so I decided to have Mira think about it and try and convince herself she doesn't like him anymore even though all the NaMi moments clearly prove otherwise. Why? Because discovering love together is so much more fun that way haha. And yeah a lot of FanFics have them all lovey dovey and behaving completely different from their actual selves which is nice sometimes, but I personally like to try to keep characters as true to themselves as possible so that I can show that my pairings and FanFics are completely viable. The goal of my Fics is to get you guys to become so engrossed in the story that you basically feel like it's actually happening and in order to do that I find it easier when the characters still have the same traits as their main actual selves. I just try to throw in completely plausible sides of them as well too based off of how I perceive them and what I believe is capable of actually happening. I will however try writing a Fic in the future where the characters actually not have the traits of their actual selves (In the DxD Fic I mentioned earlier) just to give myself a challenge and sharpen my versatility as an author. Now then, what did you guys like about this chapter? What did you dislike? What could I have done better? Any ideas that came to mind while reading this chapter? Let me know with a Review or a PM, whichever you prefer, so that I can keep it in mind when going through my final revision of Chapter 9 before I upload it. Or maybe I can add it into the story later if I like the idea enough. Just remember that all feedback is welcomed! :) So, favorite the story, follow the story, follow me, favorite me, and stay tuned for the chapter 9! :) - Kurisu**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! It saddens me that I'm seeing less and less reviews but it is summer so I understand that a lot of you are probably out and about enjoying yourselves. I guess it's better for those of you who will end up binge reading this so that will be fun hopefully. Anyways I appreciate all the reviewers past and present so much and it's nice to know those who read this FanFic at the beginning are still continuing to read it :) So there's not much to be said about last chapter other than the fact that I hope you guys enjoyed every bit of it because without reviews, follows or favorites I don't know how well my story was enjoyed by you all :( However to see new followers and reviews daily gets me out of my paranoia so Thank you all again for the love and support of my author career. So here it is, Chapter 9 or "Bonds Stemmed from Mourning" :)**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

**xXx**

Mira woke up from her slumber as the sun shined through her curtains on a nice day in Magnolia. She felt something warm and comforting around her neck and realized that she had slept with Natsu's scarf on. Reminiscing about last night's event, the Take-Over mage was slightly saddened knowing that she would have to return the scarf that made her feel safe. However, she wasn't going to let it completely bring her mood down. Today was the day that she was going to finally make a team that has been long overdue official. She forgot about it yesterday due to all the commotion from Natsu finally returning but today nothing would stop her. As Mira woke up and got ready she decided to head out to her soon to be teammate to wake him up to file everything early.

**xXx**

"Natsuuuuu~!" an excited blue cat who had finally heard of Natsu's return rushed back to where him and his old friend/father lived when they were younger.

"Hmm? No Mira I haven't used the card Cana gave me yet I promise…Shut up Gray! You're just trying to get me in trouble…mbfjgh" Natsu who was still asleep started sleep talking.

"Natsu wake up! How can you be so mean! I finally get to come see you and you don't even wake up to say hi to me." Happy threw his green sack at Natsu's face in an attempt to wake him up.

"Huh? Oh Happy?...Happy! I've missed you buddy!"

"Natsu!" the blue cat flew over into Natsu's arms embracing his long lost friend.

"Hey I got you something!"

"Is it fish?!" Happy started to drool in excitement.

"Yeah it's right her-huh?" Natsu pulled out what looked to be the largest fish he and happy had ever seen, but there was a slight problem.

"N-Natsu…why is it only the skeleton?..." Happy started to get tears in his eyes.

"That's strange? I could have sworn I didn't eat this one…" Natsu scratched the back of his head in confusion at how he couldn't recollect eating such a large fish.

"How could you! Even after I came all the way here just to see you! We aren't friends anymore!"

"Happy Wait!" *SLAM* Natsu's door had slammed shut leaving an exhausted Fire Dragon Slayer sighing at the argument that he got into first thing in the morning.

As Happy slammed the door he bumped into something. The blue cat looked up to see a beautiful silver haired wizard smiling down at him.

"Hello Happy." said the wizard with a smile.

"Oh, hi Mira! Are you looking for Natsu?"

"Yes I am, is he inside?" Mira was only asking out of courtesy because she had overheard the two of them arguing as she approached the door.

"Yeah, but you should forget about him. He's a selfish jerk that only cares about himself and never shares any fish."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to do whatever he did Happy." Mira told the cat with a warm smile.

"I don't care. I'm not friends with him anymore, but I'll tell you something if you don't believe me." Happy smiled mischievously.

"Oh and what's that?"

"Natsu was dreaming about Cana." Happy decided to leave out the fact that the dream was in favor of Mira.

"Why would you want to tell me that Happy?" Mira said with a bitter smile.

"Because you liiiiiiike him." said the blue cat as he covered his mouth with his paws.

"N-no I don't!"

"But you're wearing his muffler."

"T-that d-doesn't mean a-anything!" Mira stammered

"Wow Mira, I was just joking, but I've never seen you get so flustered. Anyways I'm gunna go catch some fish now! Bye~"

"Bye Happy." Mira sighed.

Right before Mira knocked on Natsu's door the door opened to reveal a just woken up Natsu. He was shirtless aside from his wrap around his left arm and he had his bedhead which actually looked good in that "No Effort" kind of way. Even though Natsu was half asleep he greeted Mira with his toothy grin as always.

"Hey Mira!" Natsu said with his smile plastered across his face.

"Good morning Natsu. You knew I was at the door?"

"Well yeah, you're scent still hasn't changed, I mean I smell some lavender now, but I noticed that change when you first saw me the other night."

"I still think it's so cute of you to remember my scent." Mira said with a wink.

"I remember everyone's scent." Natsu said as if it was obvious.

"Really? What does everyone smell like then?" asked Mira who was truly curious.

"Erza smells like strawberries, Gray smells like a freezer, Wakaba smells like smoke, Lucy smells like one of those fancy lotions and Cana smells like citrus and alcohol." Natsu gave a few examples.

Mira couldn't help but get a little jealous at the double scent Cana had and with everything that went on earlier, plus what Happy told her about just outside the door, she started radiating a purple aura as she held a bitter smile.

"Why does Cana have two scents?" The Take-Over mage asked.

"Hm? I'm not sure to be honest. She probably smells like citrus from her shampoo and her body just naturally has that scent now, but I'm sure her alcohol comes from all of her drinking." Natsu answered completely oblivious to the aura Mira was emitting.

"Wow, you sure are descriptive about Cana."

"Not really, I mean you've always had the best scent. It's kind of like a mixture of vanilla and lavender." Natsu closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as if he was taking in the scent again.

"I've always had the best scent?"

"Well, at least in my opinion yeah." Natsu flashed his goofy grin at her like always and she couldn't help but blush and feel relieved that Natsu preferred her scent over Cana's.

"Oh! I just remembered why I came over so early! Let's go finalize team NaMi! We forgot about it yesterday so I wanted to get it done first thing today." Mira said with an enthusiastic smile.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing ahaha" Natsu said as he scratched behind his head grinning at the fact that they both had the same idea.

"Oh yeah, and I almost forgot this." Mira took off Natsu's scarf and returned it to the pinkette.

"Haha thanks, whoa…" Natsu paused for a second as he put the scarf back on.

"Is something wrong?" Mira began to panic thinking she ruined something she knew was precious to the Dragon Slayer.

"I can smell your scent on my scarf." Natsu said taking in another whiff of his scarf to emphasize his point.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Don't be sorry haha, I don't mind it at all. Like I said, you have the best scent." Natsu showed his toothy grin again.

"I'm glad you think that." Mira said with a genuine smile as her cheeks turned the color of Natsu's hair."

"Ok let's get going!" Natsu bolted out the door grabbing Mirajane's hand in a rush to head to the guild.

"N-Natsu! Slow down!" The silver haired mage said in surprise at the sudden action.

"Sorry haha, I'm just really excited to start team NaMi." Natsu said with a guilty smile plastered across his face.

Mira started to blush at the realization of how excited Natsu was to start a team with her. "Don't be sorry Natsu I think it's cute of you." Mira said with a wink.

"D-don't say stuff like that. I'm not a child anymore." Natsu said as his face tinted red and he averted his gaze.

As they were talking they both arrived at the guild. Mira adjusted a strand of her hair behind her ear as she looked at Natsu who was staring at the giant doors with a smile on his face.

"Oh sorry Mira, I forgot I was still holding your hand ahaha." The pinkette let go of the female mage's hand.

Mira's hand felt colder as soon as Natsu removed his hand from hers.

"_No this can't be happening…Do I still like him? Even after making up my mind that I can't?…Ughhh Erza might be right. Everything he does just remind of the past… No. it doesn't matter. He still hasn't proven anything."_

Natsu and Mira entered the guild as usual and went to the office to finalize their new team.

**xXx**

"Ok so now that we have our team what should our first mission be?" Natsu asked the Take-Over mage.

"How about we go and train for a bit first? Or spar so that we can find out each other's fighting styles so we can be familiar with each other in real life situations." Mira suggested.

"But I just came back from training? And from the way you reacted when I got back, I can tell you're stronger than ever too." Natsu smiled at Mirajane.

"Yes, but we can still work on finding what style of teamwork works best for us silly."

"Well, if that's what you want to do then I don't mind it. I've always wanted to have a spar with you since I got back." A look of determination appeared on Natsu's face as he lit his fist and pounded it into his hand.

"_Has Natsu always looked like that? He looks so serious. It's giving me goosebumps."_ Mirajane couldn't help but get caught off guard at the expression Natsu was giving. She found it attractive but in a different way than how she usually thinks of the cute Natsu she's known. As quickly as it had appeared, Natsu's facial expression changed back to his grinning demeanor as he took the silver haired beauty away from her train of thought.

"C'mon Mira let's go! You can pick the spot!"

**xXx**

"Ok Mira whenever you're ready!" Natsu called out to his new teammate across the field.

Mira had chosen a wide open field near her house because she knew Natsu didn't understand the meaning of holding back when it came to sparring. She accounted for getting exhausted to be safe so that's why she chose it near her house so they would have a place to go rest afterword. The former Demon of Fairy Tail knew she was strong but she was playing it safe given the unpredictable strength Natsu had attained while he was out training. Whether it was this Natsu or the one from the past, she knew his mind was like a steel trap when it came to fights. Natsu learned as he fought and she kept that in mind.

"Satan Soul!" Mira activated her Magic surprising Natsu at the growth of her and her Magic since he had left.

"Whoa Mira, you look like you've gotten a lot stronger! This is going to be fun!" The dragon slayer put on a huge grin as he engulfed his fists in flames. His fire was so intense that it encased his forearms up to his elbows as the fire flickered.

"I see that you're flames have gotten hotter Natsu, they even burn brighter." Mira said with a smile.

"Ok ready? Here I go!" Natsu jumped towards Mira and was closing the distance between them quickly.

Mirajane knew if she tried to charge at Natsu after he had already gained momentum that the winner of the first collision would be too close for comfort so she flew up and shot straight down with her fist cocked, honing in on him like an incoming rocket.

Natsu saw her ascend and used his flames to change his course. Squatting in place and rocketing upwards as he launched off the ground he met Mira's fist with his own, a reverberating sonic boom echoed throughout all of Magnolia.

Natsu didn't waste any time getting in his second strike as he used the force of the impact to transfer his momentum into a kick. He summersaulted off the punch and brought his heel down hard aiming for his opponent. Mirajane anticipated the attack and brought her forearm up just in time to defend herself from receiving the full blow. As her arm stopped it, Mira used her tail to swing at Natsu's extended foot attempting to catch him off balance.

Natsu quickly used the swing from the tail to let himself spin in a full 360 using the momentum to land a roundhouse kick into Mirajane's side. However, the female mage reacted quickly and brought her wing around her just in time to lessen the impact. The momentum from her tail on top of Natsu's force caused Mira to be sent flying into a nearby river.

Natsu felt her wing as he kicked her and knew he didn't land a direct hit so as he fell to ground lightly he waited to see the silver haired demon emerge from the river.

Just as he suspected, Mirajane emerged from the river practically bringing the river with her in the form of a whirlpool. As she generated a pitch black dense ball of magic with dark purple lightning, she let loose her attack on the Dragon Slayer.

"Soul Extinction!" Mira shot her magic at the pinkette as a dark beam jetted out from the concentrated black globe.

Natsu decided to fight magic with magic as he created a giant ball of fire above his head and threw it towards Mira's attack.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu knew the attacks would end in a stalemate so he decided to launch a second attack behind the first.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu exhaled an immense fire that boosted the impact of his first attack.

As his attacks collided with Mira's it looked like they were going to cancel each other out, but Natsu's roar had kept going after the first attacked cleared with the second. Mira quickly wrapped herself in her wings and emerged from the flames extending her wings with grace as she floated in the air with the fire dissipating around her.

As the two mages looked at each other, they both smiled and calmed down. Natsu extinguished his flames and Mira changed back to her normal form.

"You really have gotten a lot stronger Natsu." Mirajane said with a bright smile.

"You too Mira!" I've always thought your Magic was so cool." Natsu said as he laughed.

"Ok, I don't know about you, but I'm a little hungry. Now that we know each other's fighting styles better would you like to go back to my house to eat?" Mira invited the pinkette while she still held her beautiful smile.

As if on cue, Natsu's stomach growled. "Yes! I've missed your cooking so much Mira! You're the best!"

"Ok, but you have to promise me something."

"Anything!" Natsu said without hesitation.

"I have a photoshoot to go to tomorrow and I want you there to help me should any crazy fans go wild ok?" Mira said with a wink.

"That's it? Sure no problem!" Natsu flashed his smile at her.

Mira couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat at how easily Natsu would agree to help her. She couldn't stop everything from reminding her of the past between herself and the pinkette and with the spar just now, she realized just how determined Natsu was to get strong enough to protect her.

"Ok then let's go back to my place so we can eat." Mira smiled at the Salamander

"Alright!" Natsu exclaimed with a look of pure excitement.

"_I can't believe you went and got this strong just for me Natsu…I guess it wouldn't be too bad to let him back into my heart…but…I'm going to take this one step at a time." _Mira silently thought as she finally gave in to her feelings.

**xXx**

**A/N: So there is chapter nine! What did you guys think? Favorite, follow, and review, review, review! I stress review because I look forward to them like you all do to new chapters. :) I can't believe this story has come this far with such positive review! Worry not! It still is not over. I have much more planned and written out for this Fic. Speaking of which, I have decided on what my next project will be after this one gets completed. I am going to re upload the first few chapters of this story but instead of the chapter that led to the time skip, I am going to go off in a different direction because I recently came up with a bunch of ideas on a different path this FanFic could have taken. So as soon as this one finishes I'll get started on that and luckily the first few chapters will already be finished so there will be four to five chapters right off the bat! Anyways enough ranting about my next FanFic, make sure you all stay tuned for chapter 10 of "Bonds Stemmed from Mourning" and Favorite, Follow, PM, and REVIEW PLEASE! I hope you all enjoyed chapter nine and I can't wait for the feedback from you all. :)**

**~ Kurisu**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow! So many review in such a short amount of time after chapter nine's upload! It honestly gave me a lot of motivation. In addition, there were a lot of ideas given to me with the reviews and PM's and like I have said before, I take all ideas into consideration. If I like the idea enough, or if I was planning on doing it, but needed that last push and then one of you suggests it to me, then I will be more than happy to include it in the story. :) I post a new chapter when the next one is done and ready to go so if a change is to be made, I can easily go in, change it and save it just like that. :) So thank you to all my reviewers! And here is chapter 10. Double digits guys! This is a milestone for me haha. \\(^~^)/**

**xXx**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

"Aww man that smells sooooo good! Are you done yet Mira?"

"I'll call you when it's done Natsu so just be little more patient."

"But I'm starviiiing~"

"That's why I'm making a lot silly, so it's going to take a bit longer than usual."

"Arghhhhh."

Natsu and Mirajane were both back at the silver haired beauty's humble abode as they were preparing for a meal to quench their hunger after a good spar. The latter of the two decided to make a much larger portion of food due to knowing the former's apatite and if it had gotten any bigger since the time he left, she knew that she was going to have to a cook a feast. Deep down Mira knew she wanted to go all out for the Dragon Slayer when it came to cooking just because she knew how happy her food made him and the fact that something she does causes him to get that excited always made her heart skip a beat.

Natsu on the other hand was bored and hungry and when a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer gets bored, he finds something to occupy himself.

Natsu decided to go roam Mirajane's house as he waited for the cooking to be finished. As he walked around he saw Lisanna's old room which hadn't been touched, Elfman's old room which was now empty and unoccupied due to the mage leaving and obtaining a place of his own and finally he came upon a door that he remembered all too well. The door was still the same old pitch black color that left a mixture of curiosity and hesitation in one's mind about entering. Natsu remembered what the room looked like from when he was dragged into it by its owner when he was a kid, but he still held some hesitation as he approached the entrance for a different reason.

"_The last time I was here was when I…yeah…It was when I dropped off the note…"_ The Fire Dragon Slayer couldn't help but remember with regret at his actions when he was younger.

"_I should have at least told her in person…but it had to be done! I needed to get stronger so that I could protect her and everyone else…Was it really the only way?"_ Natsu started to question the decision he made back then as he opened the door to his partner's room.

It was still the same. Just as opposite to Mira's outer personality as ever…well, not anymore. Natsu couldn't help but remember everything that had happened between him and her leading up to them making team NaMi. The loss of Lisanna, the promise, the mourning, saving Elfman, the fight that made him feel like he broke his promise, coming back after leaving, forming team NaMi and all the good and bad moments in between. It all came flooding back to the Dragon Slayer. As he remembered coming back and seeing Mira after so long the pinkette touched his lips when a certain memory came to mind.

"_That's right…We kissed that night. I pretended that I didn't remember it and I know she knows I was pretending, but I still can't figure out why I did something like that…or why she kissed me back for that matter."_

As Natsu was pondering about his actions towards the eldest of the Strauss siblings his eyes were wandering around the room until they stopped on a piece of paper sitting neatly on her pillow. As he approached the paper he knew what it was, but he couldn't stop himself from going towards it. The paper looked like it was used years ago. As he picked up the paper, feelings of guilt flooded the Dragon Slayer's heart. He could see that the paper was tear stained and the fact that Mira still kept it only made him realize just how much it had affected her. Natsu couldn't bear the thought of how much pain he had put her through when there may have been another way. As his eyes began to water and he clutched the note in his hands he heard a voice behind him.

"There you are, I was calling you to come ea-" Mira stopped mid-sentence when she saw what was in Natsu's hand.

Natsu turned around with tears falling and he held up the note to Mira. "Mira…"

The female mage couldn't stand seeing Natsu looking so guilty. She had just started to let him back in to her heart and now he was in so much pain that it brought him to tears.

"Natsu I-" Mira became speechless as she witnessed the Dragon Slayer Ignite and turn the note to ash in mere seconds.

"I promise you that I will _never_ leave you again. I'm so sorry. I should have stayed. I could've gotten stronger in a different way. I-" Natsu stopped ranting as he felt Mira's hands gently hold his face. As he looked up he saw a smiling Mirajane who showed nothing but comfort in her eyes.

"Natsu it's ok. I should have gotten rid of that note a long time ago. Whether you should have stayed or not doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that you're back and you aren't leaving again. Ok?"

Natsu sat down on Mira's bed and she sat down next to him. As Natsu sat there in silence taking in what she just said he finally looked up at her and spoke.

"I won't leave you ever again Mira. I promise." Natsu held a look of pure determination that only made Mira smile at the fact that he would never leave again.

"That's what our promise was for in the first place wasn't it?" Mira replied with a warm smile.

Natsu couldn't help himself, it wasn't as abrupt as last time, but he started to lean in as he closed his eyes both hands still down on the bed. Mira was shocked at the sudden action and just sat there waiting to see if this was really happening or if it was all just a dream. Everything seemed to go slow motion for Mira as Natsu continued to close the distance and finally he placed his lips on hers.

Mira's eyes were wide despite seeing it all happen in slow motion, but she soon closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss as well. They both sat there kissing like two teenagers on a bed; sitting down, hands down just leaning into the kiss with their eyes closed. What shocked Mira the most was that she couldn't feel any lust. Ironically, it made her want him more, but right now, in this moment, all she could feel conveyed through his lips was conviction, determination, and compassion.

After what seemed like forever the two mages broke apart for air both of them looking in every direction but at each other.

"Mira I-"

"It's ok Natsu, we can talk about it later." Mira smiled at the pinkette breaking the ice for the both of them.

"Ok yeah, that sounds good."

"Mhm." Mira said still holding her beautiful smile.

"Oh yeah, did you say it was time to eat?"

Mira couldn't help but giggle at the Dragon Slayer's sudden change of topic because of food.

"Yes, the food is ready." Mira laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing Natsu." said Mira as she kept giggling.

**xXx**

"Wow you still remember." Mira said with a smile.

"Well yeah, of course I do."

"Hmm. I'll have to thank Lisanna for teaching you how to be such a gentleman." Mira said with a wink.

"Stop teasing me~" Natsu whined as he continued to hold out the chair for Mira to sit in.

"I just think that these sides of you that no one gets to see are so cute Natsu. I can't help it." Mira giggled.

"Whatever, can we eat now?"

Mira took her seat and gave Natsu permission to start eating.

"Itadakimasu!"

**xXx**

Natsu finished all the food Mira had cooked leaving no leftovers and Mira had her fill of one serving of each dish. When they both had finished Natsu leaned back and sighed contently at the meal fit for the gods that he had just devoured.

"Man Mira, your cooking is still the best." Natsu complimented the silver haired chef.

"Thank you Natsu, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Mira said with a smile, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"So when's your photoshoot that we're supposed to go to?"

"It's in a few hours so let's clean up, rest and then we can head out."

"Ok what do you want me to do?"

"You can help me with the dishes."

"Alright then let's go get started!" Natsu said with excitement.

**xXx**

As Natsu and Mira were cleaning the dishes Natsu was starting to get bored so he came up with an idea.

"Hey Mira, I got some food on me is it ok if I use the sink real quick to wash it off?"

"Sure, the faucet has a detachable hose next to it, you can use that."

"Ok thanks." Natsu said as he turned towards the sink with a mischievous grin on his face.

*SPLASH* Natsu had taken the hose and drenched an unsuspecting Mira from behind as she was putting away one of the dishes.

Mira didn't turn around right away, but a dark purple aura surrounded her body and Natsu could tell that he made a grave mistake.

"M-Mira?"

Mirajane turned around slowly, smiling at Natsu who was pale and still holding the hose and she held out her hand and asked for it politely and calmly.

"May I please have the hose Natsu?" Mira said with a calm smile as her aura still surrounded her.

"No way! You're going to spray me with it!"

"Hmmm. Ok if you don't want to give me the hose then I guess…" As Mira was talking a magic circle appeared underneath her feet and she transformed into her Satan Soul form. Mira lunged at the surprised Natsu and took hold of the hose by force. Using her magic to amplify the hose Mira let loose a jet stream of water stronger than a pressurized fireman's hose. Natsu was blasted point plank as his opposite element relentlessly drenched him without mercy.

"AHHH, Mir-*cough*! Sto-*sputter*! I ge-*gargle* I get it! *cough cough*"

Mira decided to have mercy on the close to drowning Dragon Slayer and let up on the hose and deactivated her transformation much to her regret.

As soon as the water stopped Natsu inhaled as if he was catching his breath, but immediately exhaled a strong gust of hot air straight towards Mira causing her dress to fly up like an old movie where the girl stands above a vent. While she was caught off guard, Natsu took the opportunity to lunge forward and take back control of the hose.

Natsu inhaled all the heat from faucet making the water as cold as Gray's ice and he let loose the stream of water at the silver haired demon again causing her to shriek from the cold temperature.

"Ahhhhh! Natsu! St-stop! That's t-too c-cold!" Mira pleaded.

Deciding that he'd won their little water fight, Natsu stopped and started laughing.

"Hahahahahahah, spending time with you is always so fun Mira."

"I'm glad you think that, but look what we've done." Mira said as she looked around the kitchen. The entire kitchen was soaked not to mention the two mages.

"Oh that's easy." Natsu took a deep breath and exhaled a large flame but it didn't cause any damage. Instead it dried the entire kitchen. All that was left were the two mages themselves. Natsu surrounded his body in fire and instantly dried off.

"Oh well isn't that c-convenient?" Mira asked sarcastically showing her old personality as she clutched herself due to the cold dampness of her clothes.

"Ok now it's your turn." Natsu said as he held his arms out wide.

"Wh-what?" Mira said caught off guard.

"C'mon I'm not going to burn you Mira. You just saw me dry the kitchen. I can control my flames if nothing else." Natsu said as if it were obvious.

"Are you s-sure?" Mira said still cold from the water.

"Yes! Now hurry up before you get sick haha." Natsu laughed at Mira's hesitation because he found it cute that she had this girly side to her that no one ever gets to see.

"Ok…" Mira walked into Natsu's embrace and saw flames surround her. Instead of burning, the flames felt like one of the most comfortable things she had ever experienced (Next to sleeping with Natsu). Her clothes were instantly dried and she looked up when Natsu let go of her.

"Thank you Natsu." Mira said with a genuine smile.

"Anytime!" Natsu showed his signature grin at her.

"Ok well now that everything is dried, let's go rest before we head out for the photoshoot."

"Ok where can I nap?"

"Upstairs with me silly, you're still my personal pillow remember?"

"Ok if that's what you want."

Mira just smiled at the pinkette and the two went upstairs to her room to rest before heading out.

**xXx**

Mira awoke from her nap feeling something warm and comforting underneath her. She looked down to see the Fire Dragon Slayer underneath her sound asleep. Mira tried to get up, but she realized that the pinkette had wrapped his arm around her while he was asleep.

"Natsu." said the silver haired teen in an attempt to wake the snoring Natsu.

"mbfjgnmmm…What would Mira get jealous for Cana? We're all part of the same guild right? I hang out with Lucy and Erza all the time so what's the difference?" Natsu was sleep talking again.

Mira wanted to see where Natsu's mind would go while dreaming so she decided to bear with it and push the sleeping mage a little further. "Yeah Natsu? Why _would _I get jealous?" She whispered trying to get more out of the unaware pinkette.

"Zzzz…I don't get it...what's the difference between a friend with benefits and a regular friend? Don't you always benefit by having a friend regardless?"

Mira drew the line there as she punched Natsu to wake him up.

"WHA-Mira? Is it time to go to the photoshoot already?" said a confused Dragon Slayer as he rubbed his cheek which was now sore.

"Yes it is." Mira said very coldly without looking at him.

"Uhmm…Is something wrong?"

"You talk in your sleep Natsu."

"Yeah so?"

*Sigh* "You really don't know what a friends with benefits is do you?"

"Hm? Well I mean I benefit from everyone in Fairy Tail so wouldn't that make all of us friends with benefits?" Natsu said nonchalantly.

Mira's mood began to subside as she found herself giggling at the pinkette who was just as dense in his sleep as he is when he's awake.

"What's so funny Mira? Was that wrong?"

"Yes it's wrong Natsu, but that's why it's so cute. You're still the same innocent Natsu from when you were younger." Mira said with a smile.

"No I'm not! I've gotten a lot stronger!"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." Mira continued to giggle.

"Whatever, we should be heading out now to your photoshoot." Natsu got up and started heading for the door, giving up on understanding the female.

"Yeah we have to take the train to Cordellica because that's where the shoot is being held." Mira said as she walked up next to the Dragon Slayer who froze in his tracks as he stepped out the door.

"Natsu, are you ok?"

"T-T-T-Train?" The pinkette paled at the mention of his only fear, transportation.

"You still get motion sickness?" Mira giggled at the characteristic Natsu had never grown out of.

"It's not funny! Why can't we just walk there!?" Natsu begged.

"Natsu, as much as I like walking with you, If we tried to walk all the way to Cordellica, we would be late and I would be too tired for the shoot anyway, so that leaves using my magic to fly over there out of the question as well."

"Ahhh man, I really hate trains…"

"How do you usually get over it?"

"I usually lay my head in Erza's lap while she runs their hand through my hair to keep me calm, but that was back then so I don't know if it would still work."

Mira felt a twinge of jealousy at never having done that with Natsu when Erza had.

"It wouldn't hurt to try though right?" Mira said with a smile.

"Hmm I guess not."

"Ok then let's go." Mira said as she walked off.

"Ok~" Natsu whined in defeat.

**xXx**

"Wow Mira it's really working! You really are the best!" Natsu said excitedly as he laid his head in the Demon's lap.

"I'm glad I can help Natsu." Mira smiled as she ran her fingers lightly through his pink locks.

"_Natsu's hair is really soft."_ Mira couldn't help but admire the soft luscious hair that had pleasantly surprised her when she ran her fingers through it.

"If you could do this every time I have to go on trains, I wouldn't mind it anymore." Natsu said as he turned his head upward to flash his toothy grin at his silver haired partner.

Mira blushed as she looked down at him with a few strands of hair hanging down as she smiled warmly.

"Maybe you should come with me to photoshoots more often then." said Mira as she continued to smile while adjusting some of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, it sounds fun." Natsu said still grinning.

"_There it is again…I feel funnier than ever. I should really get this checked…I'll ask Erza about it when I get back."_ Natsu decided to ask Erza about how he had been feeling after he gets back from the photoshoot.

*Ding Dong* "We have now arrived in Cordellica. Would all passengers getting off at this stop please gather their belongings and step off onto the platform. We have arrived in Cordellica."

The announcement came from the PA (Public Announcement) system for everyone on the train to hear.

"C'mon Natsu we're here." Mira said with a bright smile. Deep down, she was a little sad that her time with Natsu resting his head in her lap was coming to an end.

**xXx**

"LAAAANNNDDDDDD! I'M REVIVED!" Natsu shouted and rejoiced as he stepped back on to the platform. Mira just giggled at his childish side.

"Oh sorry Mira ahaha, that was a force of habit. The train ride was fun thanks to you." Natsu said as he grinned at her.

"It's ok Natsu, we still have the train ride back." said the female mage with a warm expression.

"Ok so where is this photoshoot thingy taking place?"

"It's over in the Palmyna district of Cordellica. C'mon just follow me." Mira said as she began to lead the way with Natsu following right behind her.

After a few minutes of walking, Mira noticed that Natsu had stayed behind her the whole time.

"Natsu, you don't have to stay behind me like a stalker." Mira giggled.

"Oh sorry haha I was just following you so I didn't notice."

"Well you are my bodyguard so stay close ok?" Mira said with a wink.

"Will do!"

When Natsu and Mira arrived on scene, Mira's fans were going crazy. Males everywhere were screaming trying to get her attention as she and Natsu walked in to where the photographer was at. One fan had actually slipped past the security and approached Mira and started to hit on her.

"Hey beautiful, what do you say after this photoshoot you come back with me and stay the night at my place? My couch doesn't pull out, but I do." The guy had douchebag written all over his face and Mira was about to just turn around and ignore the asshole instead of giving him any kind of reaction because he wasn't worth her time. However, even though she didn't do anything, someone else had other intentions in mind as she saw fist engulfed in flames appear out of nowhere grabbing the perpetrator by his face.

"First, off Mira is pure and she definitely wouldn't lose it to some scumbag like you. Secondly, don't talk to her like that as if you know her!" As Natsu finished his first sentence he smashed the guy's face into the ground, shaking the whole building. As Natsu started his second sentence, He lifted the man up still holding him by his face while continuing his lecture. As he finished the last of his words, Natsu let go of the man, but spun in a 360 fast enough to roundhouse kick him with a foot engulfed by flames sending the guy straight through the wall and into a crowd of now scared fans."

"You always overdue things Natsu." Mira giggled, but deep down she was shocked, and touched at what Natsu had just done for her. She didn't actually need Natsu to bodyguard for her as she was perfectly capable of defending herself, but Natsu had just gone above and beyond what she ever thought would have been necessary at an event like this all just for her.

"Ahhh Man! I'm gunna have to pay for this building too aren't I? Oh well, at least that jerk was taken care of. I hope this didn't ruin your photoshoot Mira." Natsu said as he scratched behind his head guiltily grinning at Mira in embarrassment at the destruction he caused at her appointment.

"It's ok Natsu, I can always re-sched-" Mira was cut off as a new voice entered the scene.

"Cooooooooool!~ Cool! Cool! Cool! Cool! Koowelllll!~"

The voice that had interrupted her was none other than the editor for Weekly Sorcerer himself, James.

"So cool! Yes! I got it!" James kept talking as if he had just had an epiphany.

"Got what?" asked a confused Mira.

"You. The Salamander. A crazed fan. Protection. It's all so COOL!" James said while pumping his arms as if he had just won the lottery.

"Huh?" the two mages asked in unison.

"Yes! This will be the story of the century! The famous Salamander! What brings you by here today?"

"I'm just here as a personal bodyguard for Mira."

"Yes! So cool! I want you in the photoshoot!"

"Me?" Natsu asked as if he didn't hear correctly.

"Yes! It'll be cool!"

"What about the building? Can you still have a photoshoot like this?" Mira asked.

"Yes! It's perfect! The lighting and everything! Quickly, quickly! We need to get you changed so you can look more like a bodyguard and Mira, you can go change into a nice dress yes! This is going to be the best edition yet!"

**xXx**

When Mira and Natsu both came out of their dressing rooms, Mira was caught off guard at how well Natsu cleaned up.

"You look really good Natsu." Mira smiled up at the pinkette.

Natsu was wearing a black blazer with a salmon pink silk button up underneath. He had a silver waistcoat/vest that matched Mira's hair over his button up underneath the blazer that showed just enough and with a silver necktie to match neatly ticked underneath the vest. He also had a matching silver wrist watch and he completed his suit with black slacks that matched his blazer and polished pointed toe black dress shoes boots tucked neatly underneath his pants.

"Thanks Mira. You look good too." Natsu said with a small blush on his face.

Mira was wearing a fitted silver dress that hugged her figure and had a slit down the side for leg room exposing her left thigh and guild mark. She had on salmon pink gloves that matched Natsu's hair and outfit that reached up to her elbows and her hair was curled and fixed beautifully. She wore matching silver heels to complete the outfit.

"So cool! Ok let's get started!"

*FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH* Cameras kept flashing on the two mages as they did their poses. One pose had Mira sitting elegantly in a chair while Natsu stood behind her holding his tie to show off his wristwatch. Mira had on a smile while Natsu looked off to the side posing with his head turned. The next pose had Natsu brushing his hair back with his hand while he looked up with his head still turned while Mira posed lying on her side in front of the Dragon Slayer. The following pose had Natsu with his back turned towards the camera. He looked over his shoulder back at the camera with the addition of some nice aviator shades that you see most bodyguards wear. He also had the earpiece for added effect. Mira was standing at Natsu's back pushing her hair and bangs back with a seductive look on her face. The final pose which made the cover was Natsu holding Mira by the waist with one hand and holding her hand with the other and Mira leaning back looking at the camera upside down while having a huge smile on her face. Natsu once again had his head turned and his gaze was directed away from the camera and Mira as he didn't have his shades or earpiece on for this one.

**xXx**

"Koowellll!" James rejoiced at the pictures he had gotten for the upcoming edition of the bestselling magazine. He had gotten the already mentioned poses, and much more as well as exclusive interviews with the two mages separately. The interviews were thought up of on the spot so the answers given were not rehearsed or anything. Everything was 100% genuine and James loved it. He decided to make it a "Demon and Salamander" Exclusive Special revolving around the two mages. He told the two that the magazine would be released ASAP and to be on the lookout for it since they are the stars of it.

"Ok see you next time." Mira said with a smile as she was leaving the building.

"Yes! And I want a follow up photoshoot with you and the Salamander so bring him again next time!" said James as he waved at the two mages.

"Wow it looks like you've just become a male model for Weekly Sorcerer." Mira smiled up at Natsu.

"I don't know... It doesn't sound like my type of thing."

"Well you were surprisingly good at it." Mira said with a smile.

"Hmm." The pinkette made a face as if he was thinking hard about something.

"Well, look at it this way, did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"Then do it." Mira smiled up at him.

"Good point. You always know just what to say Mira." Natsu flashed his toothy grin at his teammate.

"_If only I knew what to say for myself…"_ Mira thought silently to herself.

"It's getting pretty late, maybe we should find a place to stay the night and head back tomorrow."

"If you're worried about making it back to your house before it's late you could always stay the night at my house."

"You're house is pretty close to the train station huh? Ok yeah that sounds good too!" said Natsu as he smiled at the silver haired teen.

"Ok let's go before we miss the train."

**xXx**

The two mages got off the train with Natsu jumping for joy now that he was on stationary land again. Mira was laughing again at the childish Natsu.

"Sorry, I don't think I'm ever going to stop doing that haha. Don't worry though; you made the ride a piece of cake." Natsu smiled at Mira.

"Thank you Natsu." Mira said warmly.

"I should be thanking you! With you around I'm invincible!" Natsu shouted as he let loose flames from his mouth into the air.

"Natsu it's late, you're going to wake up the town." Mira said while giggling silently.

"Oh yeah haha, sorry."

"Ok well, let's head back to my place. My couch doesn't pull out, but I do." Mira said playfully with a wink, mocking the guy from earlier that day.

"Haha very funny. I kicked that guys ass good! I should try hitting Gray like that sometime." Natsu laughed maniacally, proud at his handling of Mira's harasser.

"Seriously Natsu, thank you for that… It means a lot." Mira said as her cheeks tinted pink.

"That's what I'm here for isn't it? Bodyguard or not I'll always protect you Mira. I won't break our promise ever again." Natsu had a serious yet warm and inviting expression on his face that made Mira's heart skip a beat.

"I'm glad." Mira said with a bright smile.

"I hope it stays that way." Natsu said with an equally as bright smile.

**xXx**

"Natsu…Natsu!" Mira whisper yelled to wake up the sleeping pinkette who was on her couch in the middle of the night, this scenario causing some serious Déjà vu for her.

"Hm? Mira? Whatsup?" A groggy Natsu sat up and questioned why she was waking him up in the middle of the night.

"Can you sleep with me in my room?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just…" Natsu cut Mira off deciding that he didn't need an explanation.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Natsu smiled at Mira and even though it was dark she once again didn't need the lights to know he was smiling at her. Mira blushed as Natsu got up and grabbed her hand to head up to the room with her.

When the two got to the bedroom Natsu got into the bed and scooted over for Mira to get in next to him, but instead Mira got right on top of him as always.

"You still make the best pillow...Zzzz." said Mira as she started to drift off to sleep, her breathing pacing cutely.

"_Man, this feeling is stronger than ever! Ughhh I'm asking Erza first thing tomorrow morning when I get to the guild."_ Natsu thought silently to himself about what the strange feelings he's been getting again could mean as he too drifted off to sleep.

**xXx**

Natsu and Mira woke up and got ready as usual. It was becoming more and more normal for them to wake up together. Today they both got ready and headed over to the guild ready for the start of a new day. As they approached the guild and opened the doors they both stopped confused at the sight they were witnessing. All around the guild whispers could be heard, but what really shocked them was that the entire guild had their eyes on the two mages.

"Is it really true?"

"I don't know. They definitely have been around each other a lot lately though."

"I told you it was real! It was bound to happen, remember how they were when they were younger?"

"I hear they started a team!"

"A team?! Why haven't I heard about this?"

"Apparently they did it early in the morning so no one would find out."

"Maybe that was just a coincidence guys…"

"No it can't be true! Journalists always hype up their articles in order to get better ratings!"

"I hope you're right! It's just not fair!"

As questions flew left and right between the whispering guild members, everyone's eyes never once left the barmaid and Salamander who were still at the front door. Natsu was the first to break the ice.

"Uhmm guys…What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Lucy walked up and held out a magazine for the two wizards to see. Across the top in big letters was the title. "**WEEKLY SORCERER – SALAMDER AND DEMON SPECIAL EDITION **_**Smoking Hot Bodyguard? Or something more?**_**!**"

Natsu and Mira both looked up at everyone again finally understanding what everyone was so shocked about. Mira and Natsu both looked at each other and then back at the guild shaking their hands wildly in unison.

"It's not what it sounds like!"

"It's not what it sounds like!"

**xXx**

**A/N: WHOA! 5k words! Ok let me explain, I had chapter ten finished when I posted chapter nine, and I was in the middle of finishing chapter 11 when I got a guest review that gave me an AMAZING idea! I took the gist of the idea, but kept my own personal style in it when making the adjustment. The idea was so good in my opinion, that I actually completely restarted chapter 10 AND 11! Crazy right? The amount of reviews that came in from chapter nine had me so motivated I was about to post chapter 10 right then and there since 11 was basically finished. I was about to pull a double upload within 24 hours. THAT is how motivated your reviews get me! However, this idea was so great I pushed the upload back a day and came up with this! Chapter 11 is now chapter 12 because when re-writing chapter 10 I made it WAY too long for a chapter. I mean c'mon guys, five thousand words! And that was only half of what I tried to fit in to this chapter due to the idea suggested. SO with that said, I want to thank that guest reviewer (you know who you are) for giving me such a genius idea. Now then, PLEASE REVIEW and I stress that more than ever because I put a lot of thought and effort into this completely re-done version of chapter 10, not to mention I wrote this out in less than a day. What can I say, the ideas just came flooding. X) So, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW/PM me about what you guys think of this new installment. :) I can't wait to hear back from you all and stay tuned for chapter 11! :)**

**~ Kurisu**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: SO MANY REVIEWS! I Love it! This is honestly my favorite pair in Fairy Tail and the fact that all of you really like the ideas I have means a lot. :) So anyways let's cut to the chase because I know I left off on a cliffhanger last time. Here is chapter 11 of "Bonds Stemmed from Mourning" :)**

**xXx**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

The whole guild was staring in disbelief at the two mages denying what everyone was assuming based off of the special edition of "Weekly Sorcerer" that had been released. Multiple people were eager for an explanation as shouts could be heard in reply to the reaction the Take-Over and Fire Dragon Slayer mages had given.

"Then what is it?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know too!"

"Natsu how did you do it!?"

"Why him?!"

"Why her?!"

"There's no way Ash-for-Brains got a girlfriend before me, let alone Mira!"

"It's not manly to hide relationships from your younger brother!"

"It's not fair!"

"Dammit! Mira beat me to him."

As complains and questions which showed that no one was listening to them kept flying left and right Erza was the one to calm everyone down. She was calm, but deathly authoritative as usual as she emitted her scarlet aura that everyone instantly felt.

"Quiet down." said Erza.

As everyone went silent and all attention turned to her, she continued as she looked at Mira and Natsu.

"Now that everyone has settled down, would you two kindly explain your story because everyone here seems really eager to hear it?"

The two mages sighed gratefully as they started to explain, but Natsu had something to say first.

"Hey Erza, after we explain things I need to talk to you about something."

"Me? Ok sure, where do you want to talk?"

"It's something important so I was hoping we could talk back at my place."

"Ok that's fine. We can head there once we're done sorting everything out here."

Natsu clearly hadn't read the situation correctly so asking her at a time like this to talk in private caused uproar within the guild hall once again. Erza on the other hand always knew Natsu was like this so she gave her answer nonchalantly.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSU?!"

"First Mira now Erza?!"

"Damn he works fast."

"Teach me your ways Natsu!"

"HA! Good luck with Erza, you got guts."

"Natsu! Mira is my Onee-Chan! This isn't Manly!"

"When can I have a turn Natsu?"

This time it was Mira who got everyone in the guild to go silent. She herself was curious about what Natsu wanted to talk about with Erza, but she decided to ask him about it later because she didn't want the guild getting the wrong idea about Erza and her having a new rivalry over a certain pink haired teen that everyone in guild knew as dense and oblivious.

"May I please explain?" Mira said calmly with a beautiful smile, but the purple aura she was giving off had encased the whole guild just as Erza had done earlier, causing everyone to go pale and silent, obediently listening to the barmaid.

"If anyone has any questions Natsu and I would be happy to answer them to clear everything up, but let me make this clear to start things off: Natsu and I are NOT dating." As she said this Mira felt her heart drop, but she showed no signs of it. Natsu had his expression flicker for a second dawning a disappointed look, but quickly recovered. Natsu's brief expression change hadn't gone unnoticed by Erza so she decided to ask about it when she has her private talk with him after the current situation. Questions were flying and the two mages took turns answering when necessary.

"First off, what's this about?" Lucy was the first one to ask as she held up the magazine letting a panel of photographs dangle from the magazine, every single one of them having Natsu and Mira posing together.

Some of the guild members commented on the photos as it was there first time actually seeing all of them, due to having been too busy gossiping about the cover and title.

"Whoah."

"Since when does Natsu dress like that?!"

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining."

"Mmmm Natsu, that question about me wanting a turn was serious."

"Mira is beautiful as always."

"They actually make a really cute couple…"

"They both look manly!"

"Mira's a girl Elfman."

"They liiiiiike each other~"

"I didn't know Natsu could model?"

Comments couldn't be held as everyone looked at the pictures that showed off a new side of the Dragon Slayer that no one had ever seen, as well as the fact that they looked so natural together in every single photo.

"Ok well the thing is, Natsu ended up protecting me from a fan and caused a big scene as usual, but the producer loved it and requested for him to be in the shoot." said Mira, answering the first question.

"Natsu always does go overboard with things…"

"Yeah, but still it looks like they really liked his modeling. Is this a permanent gig for you Natsu?"

"Hmm? Well I wasn't sure about it at first, but Mira convinced me to do it so yeah I guess it is."

"What?! Mira wanted you to continue modeling with her?!" Multiple people from the guild asked in unison.

Mira decided to answer for herself. "Well he had a really fun time doing so and he was really good at it so why not? It's not going to be his top priority, but he agreed to model every once in a while so long as I go with him."

"Why do you have to go with him?"

"Because I know more about the modeling business and he said he wanted me there just in case. It's cute isn't it? All these sides of Natsu no one gets to see." Mira was starting to blush even though she was teasing the Dragon Slayer.

The guild all of a sudden had a dense deathly aura coming from all the males aside from Natsu who was oblivious as usual.

"There's nothing different about the way I act!" Natsu huffed as he crossed his arms showing his childish nature.

"The fact that you don't even realize it makes it cuter." Mira winked at the pinkette.

"Whatever, anyways does anyone have any more questions, because I really need to talk to Erza?"

"Slow down lover-boy, I get that you can't wait for your alone time with Erza and I hope I can be next, but there's a specific topic in this here _Special_ edition that I personally wanna know more about." The female who had said this as she grabbed the magazine out of Lucy's hand and sultrily walked over to Natsu was none other than Fairy Tail's sexy drunk, Cana Alberona.

Mira held a bitter smile as she felt her eyebrows begin to twitch due to watching Cana's continuous flirting with Natsu. Erza on the other hand was blushing furiously at Cana's implication about the two mages upcoming private talk.

"H-he just said he wants to talk with me Cana. Don't get the wrong impression."

"Oh? I know I'm not the only woman in here who thinks Natsu looks absolutely F.I.N.E thanks to this photo collection here and even if you're just going to "talk" us girls have another a pair of lips that we can make use of aside from the ones on our face." Cana said with a wink.

Everyone aside from Natsu who was completely unaware and Cana who was the instigator, had their faces turn furiously red, putting Erza's hair to shame. Some people even had nosebleeds, both male and female and others passed out from the shock of what Cana was insinuating.

"Hm? You all have a second mouth?" Natsu asked getting completely sidetracked at the new info he was hearing about female anatomy.

"Oh? Mira hasn't showed you yet Natsu? You poor thing, how about I teach you all about it and we can skip what I was going to ask you?" Cana asked as she looked at Mira from the corner of her eye while getting kissing distance away from Natsu.

"Well, yeah sure! It would make sense though because I've always wondered how Erza can always be so loud and scary. Mira's technically a Demon too so that wouldn't be surprising either." As Natsu was unknowingly getting himself into a lesson he could never return from he felt a Demon's tail and a heavily armored fist slam him into the ground.

Mira and Erza both activated their magic and hit Natsu out of irritation due to his level of density that had surpassed comprehension. Knowing he wasn't the one at fault for it they both turned on Cana and yelled at her.

"You're cut off!" Mira said as she grabbed Cana's booze, eyebrows still twitching.

"If you have questions to ask him then ask them because I'm exhausted from all of this already." said Erza with a tick mark forming on her forehead.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I was only teasing…well, I still meant it, but I can handle that another day myself. Anyways…" Cana gently placed her hand on Natsu's chin and made him look up at her. "I want you to explain all of this." Cana said still giving him a very flirtatious look as she held the magazine up to the Dragon Slayer's face with a certain page being shown.

"Explain what?" Mira asked because it most likely involved her too.

"This." Cana threw a card up and it projected the page she was referring to for the whole guild to see. Everyone's mouth was dropping aside from a blushing Mira and a nonchalant Natsu. What appeared for everyone to see was the interview questions that were featured in the Magazine as well as it's heading for the article.

"**FIND OUT HOW THE HOT SALAMANDER AND SEXY DEMON OF FAIRY TAIL FEEL ABOUT EACH OTHER! (**_Questions were thought up of on the spot so every answer is GENIUNE!)_**"**

Cana was the first to speak as everyone skimmed through the questions and answers with their jaws on the floor. "What I want is simple, I'm going to read through these questions and both of your responses and I want you two love birds to explain the reason behind your answers." Cana said with a smirk on her face.

Mira was blushing furiously, but Natsu didn't see a problem so he replied without hesitation.

"Sure."

"What about you Mira?" Cana asked.

"I'll do it but…"

"Oh? Could it be that you two haven't heard the other's interview? This makes it so much more fun!"

"Alright ask away already, I still need to talk with Erza and I'm getting hungry." Natsu said throwing his head back in complaint. Mira just sighed, gathered her composure and smiled beautifully at the heaviest drinker in Fairy Tail.

"Ok I'm ready as well." said Mira.

**xXx**

"Question One for Mr. Playboy: "How long have you known Mira and what have been your thoughts about her?" Your answer: "I've known Mira since I was a kid and she's always been really important to me."

"That's obvious isn't it?"

"Well sure everyone was important to you Natsu, but why is she _really_ important?" pried Cana.

Aside from everyone in the guild, Mira was also giving her undivided attention in anticipation for Natsu's answer because she wasn't aware of any of these questions and his answers.

"Well when I first came to the guild my dad had just left me and yeah Erza taught me things but she always scared me. Lisanna was always nice to me, but I figured she was like that with everyone because that's just how she was. But even though Mira teased me a lot, I noticed that she never did that with anyone else like calling them cute and other things. Since Mira was known for being mean, the fact that she treated me differently made me happy for some reason. After Lisanna's accident, she was the one who helped me get over it and we always hung out together after that for a while until I left to train and even after I came back, she hadn't changed at all with the way she acts with me so yeah. That's why she's so important to me." Natsu ended his monologue with his signature grin.

"Awww." Females around the guild thought that was the cutest reason for an answer they had ever expected to hear from Natsu. Mira found herself looking down blushing furiously with her heart racing

"_I can't believe he's thought so much of me this whole time…"_

"Question One for our _Really Important_ Barmaid:" said Cana, pulling Mira away from her train of thought. "We know that the Salamander has just recently come back from a long period of training. What were your initial feelings when you first saw him after so long? Your answer: There was a lot that happened between us before he left and when he did I didn't even get the chance to talk to him about it… So when I was saw him again after so long and noticed how much he's grown and yet at the same time, hasn't changed, it made me glad that I get to be around him again."

This time it was Natsu's turn to blush because he didn't know that Mira had been that happy to be around him.

'So what's all this about stuff happening before he left huh?" Cana asked with a grin on her face.

"There's not much to tell because you already know that he helped me get over the loss of my sister, aside from us always being around each other that's pretty much it."

"Oh c'mon quit holding out on us!" Cana complained.

The rest of the guild couldn't take it. Even though these two claimed they weren't officially together it was obvious to everyone else how they felt towards one another. The guys started crying tears of defeat while the girls started gossiping. Some whispers could be heard of groups forming to try and steal the Demon and Salamander from each other before it became official and too late. As the guild started to get louder and louder as people were beginning to talk over one another, a loud voice could be heard booming throughout the building causing everyone to look up.

"QUIET!"

"Oh hello Master I didn't know you were here?" said a smiling Mirajane.

"The guild was suspiciously quiet for a while so I came out to see what it was about." as Makarov continued he looked out to the rest of the guild. "*Ahem* I'm sure that you all would love to hear more about this magazine article, but I think that's enough. As for you two I'd like to speak with you both privately please." said the Wizard Saint as he looked at team NaMi.

"I'll be waiting for you outside Natsu." said Erza as she watched Natsu and Mirajane go into the Master's office.

**xXx**

"So about this magazine, is it anything I should be worried about?"

"It's nothing Gramps, we'll be fine." assured Natsu.

"It's not you I'm worried about…well not directly at least. Thanks to this Natsu, you've become the male equivalent of Mirajane popularity wise. I also hear that you both had interviews regarding each other?"

"Oh yes, but we don't know about what's in each other's interview aside from the first question thanks to Cana." Mira said with a smile.

"Hmm well, it's none of my business, but maybe you two should discuss it one day. It could strengthen the trust you two share and if the rumors about you being an official team is true then I believe it would be very beneficial in more ways than one."

"Yes we're a team now, but the guild doesn't know it's true. It's not that we're hiding it, we just haven't had a chance to tell them." Mira explained.

"Well alright then. They'll find out on their own sooner or later so whether you announce it to everyone or not I'll leave for you to decide." said Makarov as he looked at the two mages.

"Thanks Gramps!"

"Thank you." Natsu and Mira said at the same time.

"Of course. Well, that's all that I wanted to talk to you two about. You're free to go."

"Ok, I have to go talk to Erza about something so I'll meet up with you later Mira ok?"

"Yeah that's fine." Mira said with a smile.

"_I'll ask him about what he talked to her about later, maybe when we discuss the interviews because I'm actually curious to find out myself about his interview and reasons behind his answers."_ Mira thought silently to herself as Natsu walked out the door.

"Ok Master I'm going to go work my shift at the bar."

Makarov nodded to her as she exited the office as well.

**xXx**

Back at Natsu's place two mages were sitting inside getting ready for a serious discussion, one has long beautiful scarlet hair and the other has salmon pink spikey hair that kept the same disheveled look as always.

"You're house is a lot cleaner than I expected."

"Oh yeah, I cleaned up for Mira cuz she comes over a lot."

"_He cleans up for Mira? Oh yeah I wonder if this has anything to do with how his expression dropped when Mira stated they aren't together?_" Erza silently thought to herself and decided that she would find out everything she wanted to know in this discussion and do her best to help Natsu with whatever he needed her for. _"I won't have all the answers, but I'll do my best to answer what I can. However, I also want him discovering things for himself…Let's just see where this conversation will go." _Erza kept thinking to herself until Natsu pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Erza, you ok? You were spacing out."

"Hm? Sorry I was just thinking. Anyways, what did you want to talk to me about?"

**xXx**

**A/N: Ok so I have some bittersweet news for you all and I need to take a poll. Instead of starting a completely new FanFic and going off in a different direction instead of the time skip I've decided to make something occur where it will end up going back and having NaMi take that alternate path as a turning point in THIS Fic. I already know how I'm going to do it and I hope you all keep an open mind to the idea because I know a lot of you disliked the time skip so I hope you're all for going back and having a do over. I won't be deleting and re doing any already posted chapters. I have it laid out already about how I am going to make this happen. So as for the bittersweet news, THIS WILL DECIDE THE FUTURE OF THIS FANFIC! So please give me feedback about this in a PM or Review, whichever is best for your convenience and if you have further questions for me I'll be happy to discuss them. So here it is: I have enlisted in the United States Air Force for Special Forces and am leaving for Basic Training in 10 days…Basic training for me will last 6-8 weeks which means I will be inactive as an author for 6-8 weeks. HOWEVER I will definitely be back as soon as possible because I have WAY too many things planned for this that I want to get uploaded for you all. So here is the question that I want your feedback for: Do you want me to wrap up this Fic and make the time where they go back the sequel and start there when I finish Basic, OR do you want me to keep it all in one story and just continue off as soon as I finish Basic. Either way, the Story as a whole will go on :) I'm asking you all this because if you want me to end this one and start its sequel at Chapter One going off of this, then this Fic will end at Chapter 15 and Chapter One from its sequel will pick up from there. I PLAN to make it to chapter 15 before I leave either way. If you want it all to be in one story then I will start again after Basic with chapter 16. If you guys choose to have this end at 15 and I start its continuation as a sequel, then all of you will have to follow me as an author so that you may get notified of the release which will be one of my top priorities as soon as I finish Basic. If you prefer me picking up from chapter 15 and uploading a chapter 16 then all you have to do is follow the story. So either way, this story as a whole will continue for sure after my 6-8 week hiatus. I just want to know how you all want me to go about it. Now then, aside from that CRUCIAL piece of info and my request, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Review THIS CHAPTER and tell me what you liked and disliked about it! And then, after your thoughts on this specific chapter tell me your opinion of what I should do with the Fic :) The most important thing is that this FanFic WILL GO ON! \\(^~^)/ so Follow me, Follow the story, Favorite me, Favorite the story, and REVIEW/PM me about your thoughts on this chapter and what you want me to do with the FanFic as a whole. :) I cannot wait to hear back from all of you :) **

**~ I Kurisu I**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the feedback, criticism, and input on how you want this Fic to be presented and general reviews as a whole! I noticed a few of my reviewers in the past didn't review this time. :( (Yes I do remember the names of my reviewers.) However, I understand that people get busy, lose interest, have lives, etc. etc. However I still have hope that they will come back because I'm sure they are just busy with more pressing matters. As for everyone who did review, once again, thank you very much. I think I've decided on what I'm going to do so make sure to read the note at the end because I'll mention it there to have it fresh in your minds. Now then, without further ado here is Chapter 12 of "Bonds Stemmed from Mourning" :) ~**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

**xXx**

"Well before we get to that I've been thinking about something ever since what happened at the guild..."

"You can ask me anything Natsu." Erza was giving Natsu her undivided attention seeing as how serious the Fire Dragon Slayer looked.

"Ok so I really want to know about the whole second mouth thing Cana was talking about because I've seen you naked multiple times back when we used to take showers together and I've never once seen a second mouth on you."

Erza's face dropped as she face planted into the table due to being caught off guard by the pinkette's question.

"Cana was talking about the female sex organ Natsu…" Erza said with a slight blush from embarrassment.

"Oh….OHHHH!" Natsu's face turned the color of his hair at the realization of the aforementioned sexual innuendo. As he replayed the scene from earlier now realizing what Cana was talking about the Dragon Slayer quickly shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head. He had something more important to discuss with Erza at the moment.

"Now that that's cleared up, what did you want to talk me about?"

"Well the thing is, I've been feeling really funny lately and I thought it was just a cold at first, but it's been about three days now and the feeling hasn't gone away."

"I don't understand what you mean Natsu."

"Well like, I don't know how to describe it. The weird sensations come and go and to be completely honest, I remember this happening when I was a kid too. Igneel never taught me about these types of things so I was hoping you would know something."

"They come and go? Like short bursts?"

"Well not exactly. It's more like, they get stronger and then sort of die down, but my emotions have been all over the place lately and I just wanna know how to get better."

"Well…Your emotions definitely affect your magic so it would be better for you to have them under control. What do you mean they're all over the place?"

"Sometimes I'm super happy and my heart can't stop racing, and other times I'm super lonely even if there's people around me."

"Hmmm." Erza was in deep thought trying to figure out what could be causing Natsu so much confusion, especially since he's usually the type to just let things take their course.

"_I wonder if…"_ Erza came up with an idea and decided to ask the pinkette.

"Hey Natsu,"

"Yeah?"

"Back at the guild, your face dropped when Mira stated that you two aren't dating. What was that about?"

"Oh…I don't really know. I just felt sad for some reason. I figured it was another one of my weird mood swings that's been happening."

"When your mood changes and you get these feelings, is Mirajane usually with you?"

"Uhmmm, now that I think about yeah."

"_I know how Mira feels about him, but could Natsu…"_ Erza didn't want to be the one telling Mirajane's feelings for her so she decided to find out about Natsu's feelings.

"Well, I've heard a lot from her point of view, but I want to hear your side of the story regarding the times you've spent with Mira."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said Mira is really important to you so I'm asking for you to elaborate."

"I already did that for Cana." Natsu complained.

"Natsu, I'm trying to help you. If you don't want to tell me I understand, but I'm going to need to know more if you want me to be able to do anything.

"Ok well what do you want to know?"

"Just tell me about everything that's happened between you and Mira from when you were younger up until now."

"Ok well aside from the occasional teasing nothing too important happened between me and her until the Lisanna incident."

"Ok so what happened?"

"I was here at home arguing with Happy again and Mira came by. I thought she was stopping by to tease me again, but I wasn't in the mood so I was getting irritated with her."

"Why is this important?"

"Well, as I was snapping at her I turned around and saw that she was crying and I realized just how much pain she was in as well. We made a promise that night."

"Yeah I've always wondered how exactly that promise came to be because it was mentioned in the note before you left."

"The promise basically said that we would never leave each other alone and always be there to protect each other. We made it because we knew what it was like to be lonely all too well and Lisanna's accident was most likely the breaking point. I don't know what I would have done if Mira hadn't stopped by that day."

"But then you left shortly after to go train." Erza was beginning to understand why Mira was so heartbroken when Natsu left.

"Yeah… and we were on our way to create team NaMi that night too…"

"Team NaMi?"

"Mira came up with it. It's a combination of our names. It's official now, but it's something that should have been done a long time ago."

"I see. So what made you break the promise?"

"In my mind I had already broken the promise."

"How so?"

"On the way to the guild that night, we got into a fight with some guy. I lost completely and when I woke up I was in the nursery and Mira was asleep on the chair across from my bed."

"How is that breaking your promise?"

"I fell unconscious and left her alone to fight that guy and I already know she didn't win. I wasn't strong enough to fight alongside her let alone protect her."

"Natsu you were only a kid, you can't seriously blame yourself for not being strong enou-"

"The guy was around Mira's age… Someone so close to me in age was that strong…I felt like I broke our promise by not being strong enough to protect her. I left her alone in a fight by getting knocked out. That's why I left to train."

"Don't you think it would have been better to not break your promise any further and stay by her side? You didn't even ask her to find out if she thought the promise was broken."

"I realize that now, but it's too late to take it back. I did keep an eye on her though while I was away."

"You did?" This was news to Erza seeing as how Mira still believes to this day that he had completely left her.

"Well yeah… I still wanted make sure she was safe so as I traveled I met a lot of people and with how famous Fairy Tail is, it wasn't hard to keep up with how everyone was doing, let alone Fairy Tail's Demon/Pinup Idol."

"_Natsu…"_ Erza had no idea that the mage sitting across from her was so thoughtful. She knew he cared deeply for his comrades, but not this extent of resourcefulness.

"Ok so what happened when you got back?" asked the scarlet haired beauty.

"When I got back I trained for a bit more in the forest for old time's sake and one night I came back and Mira was at my door."

"_I remember that night. Lucy came scared of what was in the forest. Mira and I knew it had to be Natsu so I let Mira go on her own to see him. She really needed that."_ Erza couldn't help remembering her end of the event that night. She was really happy for Mira because she seems genuinely happy ever since then.

"Yeah what happened that night? You both arrived at the guild together the following morning."

"Well I ended up explaining to her why I had left to train and we ended up kissing each other."

"You kissed her?!" Erza's face dropped. She just couldn't picture the pinkette doing something so bold to the Demon of Fairy Tail whom she knew liked him, but at the same time was harboring strong feeling of anger towards him at the time.

"Well yeah…twice actually. I didn't plan on kissing her, but it just happened."

"And your funny feeling, I'm guessing it was going crazy at that point right?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?! Have you figured out what's wrong with me?"

"I'm 99% sure that I've figured it out, but I want you to continue your story to be sure."

"Ok well after the kiss, Mira ended up staying the night at my place like she used to when we were younger. The following day I showed up at the guild and later on I walked her home at the end of the day. I lent her my scarf because she was cold but it wasn't the first time I had done that for her so that wasn't too big of a deal."

"Natsu, you and I both know how much that scarf means to you."

"Yeah, but I've lent it to her in the past."

"All the more reasons for me to think you do a lot more for Mira than for others. Anyways continue."

"Ok well the following day she came here in the morning and returned my muffler. We left for the guild after that and officially created team NaMi. After finalizing everything, we went to go spar for the sake of understanding each other's fighting style a bit better."

"How'd you do?"

"We had a draw and stopped sparring to get something to eat. I wasn't going all out, but at least now I know that I'm able to fight alongside her without falling behind."

"You've really gotten stronger haven't you Natsu? I could tell when I had to use my Flame Empress armor to settle the dispute between you and Gray, but to tie with Mirajane?" Erza smiled beautifully at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah! I wanna spar you next! I can beat you this time." Natsu grinned happily at the Fairy in Armor.

"Hmm I wouldn't mind that. Anyways what happened after that?"

"Well we went back to her place and she cooked the best meal ever! It was so good! While I was waiting for the food to be finished I had gone up to her bedroom…"

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah…I found the note and felt extremely guilty. I ended up burning it and apologizing to her again."

"How did she react?"

"She said she had already forgiven me and that she meant to throw the note out a while ago. We ended up kissing again."

"Natsu you two have been sharing really intimate moments more and more frequently, have you discussed these things with Mira to find out how she feels about all of this?"

"Well I didn't know what to say after we kissed that time, but before I could come up with something, Mira had said we could talk about it later."

"And how far away is later Natsu?"

"Well it's not like I was gunna blow it off and never talk about it. It just hasn't been on my mind as much as these weird feelings I've been having. But it does seem connected because all these intimate moments I've been having are usually when my heart starts to race and everything."

"_I'm positive now. Natsu clearly has feelings that reciprocate Mira's. They're both love sick and yet one's too stubborn to admit it and the other is too dense to realize it."_

"What's happened between now and then?"

"Just the photoshoot and what went on earlier at the guild."

"Natsu I know what you've been feeling and you aren't sick. Not physically at least."

"Really?! How do I fix it?"

"Well the real question would be if it's something that even needs fixing."

"What are you talking about Erza? Of course it needs fixing, I haven't been normal because of it."

"You may not have been _feeling_ normal, but trust me Natsu, what you're going through is perfectly normal."

"Ugghh, you're always so confusing. Why can't you just tell me what I need to do?"

"Because this is something that you need to do for yourself."

"I'm just going to ask Mira about it then."

"No! Whatever you do, don't ask Mira."

"Why not?"

"You can go to Mira once you've figured out for yourself what you've been feeling. If you go to her now you'd only confuse her."

"Hmmmmm okay whatever, but who am I supposed to go to for help then, since you aren't telling me what I need to do?"

"I don't know Natsu, but this is as much as I'll do for you. Now then, I'm going to go and eat some Strawberry Cheesecake at the guild, would you like to join me?"

"Yeah, I'm sure after I eat I'll have a better idea of who I can talk to next."

**xXx**

Back at the guild Erza and Natsu were eating their cakes and Erza had just finished and was headed out on a job leaving Natsu to ponder about what he needs to do.

"I have a job that I need to do so I'll see you later Natsu. Good Luck." Erza said her goodbye as she left the bar to exit the guild.

"Natsu,"

Natsu looked up to see the beautiful barmaid looking him in the eyes and found that his heart was racing again.

"_Are you serious? Ugh I really need to find someone else to talk to. Maybe Gramps can help. but I feel like he'd do the same thing Erza did." _Natsu was at a loss of who to turn to about these feelings he's been getting around Mira.

"Hey Mira. Whatsup?"

"Can you come over to my place tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to talk about whatever you needed Erza's help for."

"Sorry Mira, I can't and I still need to find another person to help me with it too." The Dragon Slayer sighed.

"Why not? If you still need someone to talk to you know I'm always here for you right?"

"Yeah I know, but I promised Erza I wouldn't talk to you about it yet."

"_Why would Erza make Natsu promise her not tell me something?"_ Mira was slowly starting to emit a purple glow as her eyebrows began to twitch from the jealousy and curiosity."

"I-it's nothing bad I promise! She just thinks that if I tell you, it'd make thing really complicated." Natsu started to panic as Mira's former persona was beginning to show.

"Oh ok, just know that as your teammate I'm here for you if you need anything."

"Yeah and even if we weren't a team, I'd always be here for you too Mira." Natsu showed his signature grin at the silver haired beauty.

Mira began to blush and scolded herself for getting jealous.

"_Erza would never steal Natsu from me; she's been helping all this time. I trust Natsu and I'll let him tell me when he's ready…I do want to talk to Erza though…I'll try and talk to her when she gets back from her job."_

All of a sudden, bells sounded throughout all of Magnolia. A loud announcement echoed throughout the city as the ground began to shake and buildings began to move.

"**Prepare to commence Magnolia's "Gildarts' Shift"! Citizens please take your designated positions immediately!"**

Soon the entire guild was cheering at the return of their comrade who had been gone for quite some time. Natsu who was the most excited at the return of his adoptive father suddenly had an idea.

"_YEAH! I'll ask Gildarts! I'm positive he'll know what these weird feelings are about!"_

**xXx**

**A/N: Ok so there is Chapter 12. Now before everyone starts to say things like "You just skipped over the Tower of Heaven, Phantom Lord, and Battle of Fairy Tail Arcs." I want you guys to understand that that is NOT what I'm doing. Gajeel and Juvia will still show up later do not worry. I'm having Gildarts return EARLY to help Natsu because being a like a second Father to our pink haired protagonist, I believe hearing things come from him will have Natsu take it very seriously and allow for some more character development. Gildarts will THEN take up his Century Quest and the leave making everything right again. Despite that, I'm still having this story go back and take that alternate path anyway so never fear. I haven't forgotten about the OC that everyone hated either, I will be wrapping his relevance up soon. He will be handled by the end of this Fic which leads in to my next topic. I have decided to wrap this Fic up at Chapter 15. When they go back for the alternate path is where I will start the sequel. The story WILL go on! I have so much planned, even to the point of this Fic having a third Fic after I finish the sequel to this one. (Yes I have that much plot planned for this.) And who knows? Ideas may just keep coming, so I do intend to keep this series going for as long as I can. Now then, with that all said and done, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE! I can never stress enough how much everyone's reviews, follow's, favorites, and PM's motivate me to update. Even other authors! The FanFics I follow always give me inspiration and motivation so thank you to all of them as well. I even noticed a few readers of mine are actually authors that I've read multiple Fics from so that's really humbling as well. Anyways I can't wait to hear back from you all and stay tuned for Chapter 13 :)**

**~ I Kurisu I**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know it was basically a talk with Natsu and Erza, but like I've mentioned, I'm OCD about these types of things and since I'm wrapping up this Fic soon I want it to end on Chapter 15. It was also a good reliever to be able to write a fairly chill chapter without stress while updating at the same time to bring more content out for you all :) The sequel is already in progress so don't worry about that, I will be uploading it as soon as I get back from my Hiatus. Also, NaVia week is coming up and NaVia just happens to be my second favorite Fairy Tail Pair of all time, tied with NatZa (Because I HATE JerZa) and behind NaMi because NaMi is the best! I'll be at Basic during NaVia week, but I still plan to participate so I'll be putting up seven NaVia One-Shots (one per day) that incorporate a given theme for the respective day; Days 1-7. Since I'll be gone during the actual NaVia week I'll post them late, but I'll explain the circumstances in the beginning notes of each One-Shot. However! Bonds Stemmed from Mourning is my top priority so don't worry about that. You can expect to see the sequel for this as my first upload after my 6-8 week absence :) As for the NaVia pairing for those of you who have never read a Fic based on it, I highly encourage you to give it chance because I have seen some pretty realistic Fics revolving around the two and isn't the cliché "Opposites Attract" an interesting enough reason as is? x) If you end up disliking the pair still no harm, no foul, but I always find it enjoyable when an author is capable of getting you to root for a pair that at first sound ludicrous. Well, enough with the NaVia recruiting, let's get to my favorite pair of all time, NaMi! Here is Chapter 13 of "Bonds Stemmed from Mourning"**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

**xXx**

"GILDARTS IS BACK!"

The whole guild was still going nuts over the surprise of their strongest guild mate returning early. Natsu positioned himself at the far end of the guild directly aligned with the doors waiting for his adoptive father to enter the building.

"Natsu are you really going to try and ambush Gildarts?" Mira asked.

"Well that's Natsu for ya. I got 20 bucks saying he doesn't last five seconds." Macao was the first to start a betting pool.

"I bet he won't last three!" Wakaba was quick to jump in on the wager.

"Slow your roll boys, our hot friend here just came back from training remember? I think he just might get Gildarts to take a step back." now Cana was in on the pool.

"Just how strong is this guy? There are more people in favor of this Gildarts character than there are for Natsu." asked Lucy, due to the fact that she hadn't met Gildarts yet, on account of being the newest member of Fairy Tail.

"That's because Gildarts is the strongest wizard in all of Fairy Tail, He's coming back from a Decade Quest and I heard that he said he wanted to try a Century Quest next." answered Mira.

"Whoa, a Decade Quest? As in, it takes 10 years to complete?"

"Exactly." said Erza.

"Oh you're here Erza? I thought you left on a job?" asked Mira who still wanted to talk to her later.

"I was about to leave the city when the bells started to go off. I called my employer and told them I couldn't make it today and I'd stop by tomorrow. I figured seeing Gildarts who's rarely here is more important." explained the scarlet haired beauty.

"I see. Then can I talk to you about something later after everyone's done greeting Gildarts?"

"Sure, where do you want to talk?"

"We can head to my house."

"Ok that's fine with me." As Erza agreed to talk with the silver haired beauty Lucy continued her questions.

"A Decade Quest sounds insane as is, but who is crazy enough to take on a quest that lasts 100 years?!"

"Him." Erza replied with a smile.

"So who do you think is going to win when Natsu ambushes him?"

"Everyone already knows that Natsu winning is out of the question." Erza answered without hesitation.

"But, Natsu did just get back from years of training so it will be interesting to see how long he can last." added Mira.

"That Flame Brain has never lasted two seconds with that monster." commented Gray.

"So I take it Natsu has fought with him before?" asked Lucy.

"Natsu's just about fought with everyone in the guild who's stronger than him, but it's a little bit different for him and Gildarts." said Mira as she smiled remembering Natsu as a child.

"How so?"

"Well when Natsu first came to the guild, like many of us, he didn't have his parents anymore. Gildarts basically took him in as his adoptive son and raised him whenever he was here at the guild."

"Wow, so this guy must have a strong bond with Natsu."

"Mhm, that's why what Natsu is about to do is perfectly normal for the two of them." smiled Mira.

"Well it's clear that he's strong given what I've heard so far, but I still don't see why all of Magnolia has to shift for him."

"Oh, that's because Gildarts uses _Crash _and _Disassembly Magic._"

"Crash and Disassembly Magic?" repeated Lucy who was confused.

"Yeah, basically, anything he touches gets broken into millions of pieces. Gildarts is pretty forgetful as is so Magnolia creates a straight path for him to the guild whenever he shows up as a precautionary measure."

"He just breaks entire buildings into millions of pieces just by walking into it?!"

"Yup!" replied Mira.

"I should have known this guy would be the king of breaking things." Lucy sighed.

"Well that's Gildarts for you." replied Mira with a smile.

Just as Mira finished her sentence the guild doors flew open and in walked the man of discussion. He was tall with a muscular build and had a cloak similar to what Natsu had worn when he got back from training. The only difference was a few metal straps on the shoulder portions. He also had bandages wrapped around his right forearm and the majority of his torso. His orange hair was shoulder length and slicked back and he sported some five o'clock stubble. Gildarts took a look around the guild seemingly lost and approached Mira who was clearly the barmaid and rightfully so.

"Uhm, excuse me miss, but have you seen a guild called Fairy Tail around here? I believe this is where the building used to be the last time I was here."

"Yup! This is Fairy Tail. I'm Mirajane." Mira replied with hospitality and a beautiful smile as always.

Gildarts took another look at Mirajane and compared the Mira he remembered seeing to the one currently standing in front of him.

"Wow! You're little ole Mira?!"

"Mhm."

"You sure have changed huh? You've grown into such a beautiful young woman!"

"Thank yo-"As Mira was greeting Gildarts a loud voice at the opposite end of the guild had interrupted her, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"HEY GILDARTS!"

"Huh?" Gildarts looked up to see Natsu across the guild from him. He instantly recognized him and gave him a warm smile. "Hey Natsu, you look stronger than ever, good to see ya pal."

"I just came back from years of training not too long ago and I'm ready for that fight you promised me last time!"

Everyone was silent as they watched the interaction between the adoptive father and son. Macao, Wakaba, and Cana all had their money out waiting in anticipation of what was to come next.

"Maybe next time Natsu, I'm kind of tire-" Before Gildarts could finish his sentence Natsu had launched himself forward so quickly, even Gildarts had to put a little effort into keeping his eye on him.

Natsu's entire forearm was already encased in his signature flames, but right before Natsu was about to make contact Gildarts put his arm up to block. Natsu had already planned for a block and instead grabbed his arm with one hand to pry it down and engulfed his other fist in flames cocking his arm back in preparation of landing a blow straight to Gildarts' face.

"This won't be enough to stop me!" exclaimed The Fire Dragon Slayer with a mischievous grin on his face as his fist began it's decent.

"N-No way?! Is he really going to land a hit on Gildarts?! Just how strong did Natsu get?"

"Those guys are monsters."

"How long has it been?!"

"10 seconds and counting."

"Shit! There goes my last 20!"

"He still hasn't moved an inch though, we could still break even!"

Everyone was in shock at what was happening right before their eyes. Fairy Tail's Ace was about to get a full blown punch from Natsu to his face.

"That Ash-for-Brains got this strong while he was away?" asked Gray.

"I don't even know if I could beat Natsu in a spar as he is now." said Erza, remembering about promising Natsu earlier to have a fight with him.

"_He was totally holding back on me! I'll make sure to bring this up with him later."_ Mira thought to herself.

As everyone was getting suspenseful about what no one ever expected to happen, the expected happened. Gildarts used his free hand to grab Natsu's fist and spun him like a hula hoop around his arm launching him into the ceiling. Natsu was caught off guard, but quickly regained his composure. He gained his balance again and landed his feet nimbly on the ceiling, launching himself back down, leg already in motion and covered in flames up to his knees. Gildarts was surprised at how Natsu recovered and was forced to take a step back to dodge the kick, but almost instantaneously pushed his palm out connecting with Natsu's torso and sending him flying into the wall at the end of the guild, knocking the pinkette unconscious.

"Guess we spoke too soon about the punch." said Macao.

"Dammit! He stepped back!" cried Wakaba.

"Shit!" Macao was so caught up with the actual fight he forgot to pay attention to Cana's wager.

"Pay up guys, that's why don't underestimate _my_ Natsu." Cana purred the last part of her sentence.

"Natsu isn't yours." said a calm yet chilling voice.

Cana looked over to see a bitter smile plastered across Mirajane's face. She was also emitting a deep dark purple aura.

"Awww c'mon Mira can't you just share? It's not fair that you get to hog all of _that_ to yourself." Cana teased.

Mira instantly became embarrassed and started blushing. "I-It's n-not l-like that… I was just saying that Natsu doesn't belong to anybody…"

"Oh? Well, if you aren't going to claim then I will, but I suppose you're right. He isn't mine…_yet_." Cana teased with a wink causing Mira to twitch her eyebrows.

"Calm downnnn, I was just _kidding_…Well…about the last part at least. If you're willing to share or if you really aren't going to claim him, let me know kay? He should still have that contact card I gave him a while back."

"How do you know he still has that?"

"Don't worryyyy, it's not like he calls me for phone sex or nudes, with which I'd be more than happy to comply with. My magic lets me keep track of all my cards. They can work as trackers, or even little magic cameras to spy on people and if I may say so myself you should hurry up and claim him because mmm, the things I could do with what I've seen… seriously, don't forget to share with me kay?"

Cana winked at Mira and left the building leaving a flustered Mirajane redder than Erza's hair due to what Cana had implied witnessing and now that it was brought up, Mira's mind began to wander in a direction that no one would ever suspect of the beautiful barmaid who was currently known for her proper and elegant demeanor. Meanwhile, Natsu was regaining consciousness at the other end of the guild.

"Ah man, I'll beat you someday Gildarts!"

"You've gotten a lot stronger so I don't think that's an unreasonable goal if you keep going at this rate."

"Alright! Anyways there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Well, it's kinda personal so I was hoping you could stop by my place later and we could discuss it there."

"Alright sure, just let me finish letting Master know I'll be in town for a bit and then I'll head on over."

"Alright thanks!" Natsu flashed his well-known toothy grin at his second dad and headed out the guild to his humble abode.

"Hey Mira, are you ready to head to your place?" asked Erza, pulling the former Demon out of her currently perverted train of thought.

"Oh! Yes, I'm ready." Mira smiled, regaining her composure.

"Alright then, let's get going shall we? It's getting pretty late."

"Good idea."

**xXx**

Back at Natsu's house, Fairy Tail's Ace and Salamander were sitting at the table about to discuss something Natsu wanted help with. Gildarts was the first one to speak.

"Wow, you've really cleaned up the place."

"Yeah Mira comes over every so often so I've been keeping it clean for her."

"Oh? You and Mirajane huh? I never would have pegged her as your type." teased Gildarts.

"I-it's not like that!" denied the Fire Dragon Slayer shaking his hands wildly while he started to blush from embarrassment.

"Hahahaha I'm just joking Natsu calm down. So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, I kind of need some help with something. I've been getting these funny feelings ever since I got back and it isn't just recently either. I remember my body acting up like this when I was younger too."

"Hmm, well for as long as I can remember, the only times you'd ever get sick is when you ate an element other than fire."

"Yeah and that's why I'm so confused. I haven't eaten any other elements and I haven't done anything crazy so I don't know what it could be. I was hoping maybe you would have an idea."

"Natsu, _everything_ you do is crazy hahahah. If you haven't done anything too drastic that could have caused you to be feeling weird then I'm not sure what it could be. Hmmm, have you asked anyone else about this?"

"Yeah I've talked to Erza about it and she says she knows what's wrong with me, but she's being confusing."

"What do you mean by confusing?"

"Well for one thing, she won't tell me what I need to do to get back to normal. She also says what I'm going through is perfectly okay, but I don't get it because I know how I usually feel and how my body acts and this isn't normal for me…it might be normal for a monster like her…" Natsu mumbled the last part of his sentence out of frustration.

**xXx**

*Achoo!*

"Erza are you ok?"

"Yes Mira I'm fine. I just got this weird urge to hit Natsu all of a sudden."

"Well c'mon we're almost to my house." Mira smiled.

**xXx**

"Ok so if Erza says you're fine then why don't you trust her? Isn't she your friend?"

"It's not that I don't trust her, it's just that she told me this was something that she wasn't going to help me too much on and that I need to figure it out for myself. I told her I'd go ask Mira for a second opinion, but she got more confusing and made me promise not to talk to Mira about it until I've figured it out. When I was running out of ideas of who to talk to I heard the bells go off and figured I'd ask you."

"Hmmm… She made you promise not to talk to Mira?"

"Yeah, weird right?"

"_The only reason I can think of that would make sense for Natsu to talk to Mira __**after**__ he figures this thing out is if…" _Gildarts silently pondered to himself.

"Gildarts?"

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking. Say Natsu, these weird feelings you get, do they always happen around Mira?"

"Yeah! That's weird, Erza asked me the same thing. Did you figure out what's wrong with me?"

"I think so. Just one last question… Exactly how close are you and Mirajane?"

"Out of everyone in the guild she's the closest one to me aside from you."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, we've been through a lot together. We've even kissed a few times."

"You've kissed her?!"

"Yeah, three times."

"And how did she react?"

"Well I kinda dodged talking about the first two times with her, but the third time she said we could talk about it later before I could come up with anything to say."

Gildarts cried internal tears of joy at the growth of his adoptive son. He was happy that Natsu had scored Fairy Tail's most beautiful girl and felt that he had raised Natsu right.

"Hey are you ok? You're zoning out again."

"Sorry I was just really happy for you Natsu. You've really grown."

"I don't really get it, but thanks." Natsu said scratching the back of his head out of embarrassment.

"Ok so I've figured out what's happening to you and although I agree with Erza that it's something you need to resolve for yourself, I'm not against helping you understand what it is."

"Really!? Thanks Gildarts you're the best!"

"Hey, don't worry about it. That's what I'm here for." smiled Gildarts.

Gildarts leaned back in his chair and started to reminisce about what it was like for him to be young and in love. Sure he's had his fair share of one night stands up to this point, but he would never forget about the one woman he truly loved. As he was leaning back he saw a magazine hung up on the wall that caught his attention.

"Hey Natsu, I know you keep souvenirs from missions and everything, but why do you have a magazine? ...Have you finally become interested in things like that?! Man you've grow up so fast!"

"What!? No! It's nothing like that! That's another souvenir. It's the latest issue of "Weekly Sorcerer" from when I went with Mira to her photoshoot as a bodyguard." Natsu grabbed the Magazine and tossed it to Gildarts.

Gildarts went through the Magazine and saw all of the pictures and articles that were written. He couldn't help but smile at the young man that he saw Natsu becoming.

"Natsu, you've done all this and you still can't figure out what's going on with yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well look at this! Never in a million years would I have pictured you modeling, let alone with a beauty like Mira. And this interview too!"

"Oh I haven't looked at the interview questions and answers from Mira yet. We were going to discuss that later for the sake of strengthening team NaMi."

"Team NaMi?"

"Yeah, it's the team Mira and I formed. Happy usually stays at the guild now or goes back and forth between my place and hers when he wants, but for jobs and stuff it's just me and Mira."

"So you've formed a team with her as your only partner, you've kissed her...three times, and you've done a photoshoot with her? You even keep your house clean just for her! Is there anything else important that you've done with her?"

"Well she was the one to help me get over the loss of Lisanna and other than that we've stayed the night at each other's houses every now and then."

"Natsu you already know what's happening to yourself, you just don't realize it."

"What do you mean?"

"Look Natsu, you do things that you would have never done before with and for her. I wouldn't be surprised if she's borrowed your scarf by now."

"Oh I've lent it to her twice. Why do you and Erza think that's such a big deal?"

"See! It's because you'd never let it out of your sight for as long as I can remember hahahah."

"Well yeah, but I know she'd take care of it so what's the problem?"

"That's not the point, just look back on everything you've done with her. Do you get that weird feeling again?"

Natsu stopped to replay his life ever since Mira came to his house that evening while he was mourning. Gildarts was right. The funny feeling was definitely coming back.

"Y-yeah…"

"Natsu you're magic always keeps you warm, but I bet you're feeling a different kind of warmth right now. Even though you don't know what it is, there's probably some part of you that doesn't want it to stop isn't there?"

"Y-yeah…but what does that mean?"

"You already know what it means. You're heart probably races and you're always happy when she's around. She's the only one who can cheer you up no matter what and you would do anything to protect her…I know exactly what you're feeling because I've been through it once before." Gildarts looked up and smiled remembering the only woman he ever married.

"I still don't get what it means."

"Think about it, you always want to be around her and you'd do anything for her. Earlier when I was joking about her being your type you denied it, but you're not fooling me."

"I...Mira…is my…type?" the pinkette questioned out loud.

"Not just your type Natsu, you really like her…maybe even something more, but the point is, you want to be with her."

"_No that can't be it! She's my closest friend…I couldn't possibly ruin what we currently have…I definitely don't want to lose her that's for sure, but…"_ Natsu started think long and hard about his feelings for the silver haired teen.

"I know what you're thinking. You don't want to ruin the great relationship that you two already share. Is that it?"

"Yeah exactly…"

"Maybe the past Mira I know of might have blown up at you about this, but the Mirajane that I met today would never do that. And if what you've told me about your guys' childhood together is true, then I'm sure even back then you wouldn't have ruined your friendship for trying to take it a step further."

"But-"

"Listen. Take it from me who has been through this. I've been with plenty of different women and no matter what age you are be it 15, 25, or even 45 years old, everyone meets someone at some point in their life that ignites a fire in them that will never go out. And I'm not talking about your flames Natsu."

"So since you've been through this where is that person for you now?" asked Natsu who was genuinely curious.

"That's the sad part, that person is not always the one you get to spend the rest of your life with…and as the one who knows this gut wrenching truth firsthand…take my advice and go for it Natsu, because I guarantee you that it's worth it when you get to be with that person."

Natsu just stood there at a loss for words at the depth of the advice Gildarts was giving him. It's moments like these that make Natsu truly feel like Gildarts is his second father.

"If you're still stuck on the whole friend thing, just know this. Marry a friend, because they're the people you would want to spend the rest of your life around. Now I'm not saying to go and propose to her, but I'm telling you not to let something like this get in the way of how you feel."

"…Yeah…You're right… Thanks Gildarts! You always know what to do for things like this."

"Like I said, it's what I'm here for." replied Gildarts with a genuine smile, glad to see Natsu having matured so much.

"I have to go tell Mira! Make sure you stop by again before you leave!" Natsu said as he ran out the door flashing his signature toothy grin.

"Will do! And good luck!" waved Gildarts as he watched his adoptive son rush off to take a huge step in life.

"_I keep saying it, but man…You really have grown haven't you Natsu."_

**xXx**

**A/N: 4,000 words! I'm not going to lie, I ALMOST split this chapter in half, but I figured you all really wanted to see Natsu and Gildarts' talk. So how was it? I really hope you all enjoyed it because I tried really hard to make it as believable and serious for Natsu and Gildarts to hold a conversation like this. So you all know the drill! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Let me know what you thought about how I introduced Gildarts and what you thought of his advice and conversation with Natsu as a whole. I didn't mention Having a prosthetic left arm and leg because I don't think he has those until he comes back from his century quest so don't jump on my head for leaving that out when describing him. So anyways, I CANNOT WAIT to hear back from you all on what you thought of this Chapter! :) Favorite the story, me as an author, follow the story and me as an author (SO you can be notified of the sequel's release) and leave a Review/PM, whichever is more convenient for you, to give me some feedback on what you just read and the story as a whole :) Once again, I can't wait to hear back from you all and stay tuned for Chapter 14 of "Bonds Stemmed from Mourning" :)**

**~ I Kurisu I**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys so I'm actually uploading the last two chapters today! Isn't that great?! Actually, it's not all that great because it's the sign of this FanFic coming to an end :( PSYCHE! This Fanfic has much more left to unfold and this is only the end of the FIRST part. Sure, you won't be able to read the start of the sequel until I come back from my hiatus, but hey, at least it's something to look forward too! :) Watch out for the Author's Note I have at the end because it will impact the sequel. I know that's a bit of a ways off, but no matter how big or small you think the issue is, it will determine what I include in the sequel nonetheless. So anyways, here is chapter 14 of "Bonds Stemmed from Mourning" :) It takes place simultaneously with last chapter.**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

**xXx**

*Achoo!*

"Erza are you ok?"

"Yes Mira I'm fine. I just got this weird urge to hit Natsu all of a sudden."

"Well c'mon we're almost to my house." Mira smiled.

Mira and Erza were walking back to the barmaid's humble abode because Mira had asked Erza to talk with her. The silver haired Take-Over mage had wanted to know what Natsu talked about with Erza that he wouldn't talk about with her. She knew it was Erza who had made Natsu promise not to talk to her about it and she trusted both of her friends, but she wanted to see if Erza would at least give a hint to her regarding what was discussed between the Scarlet and Pink haired mages. As the two entered the Sliver Haired Beauty's door, Erza was the first to speak.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Mira?"

"Well this might take a while depending on how important it is, so why don't we get settled first." suggested Mira.

"_I wonder if this might have something to do with what Natsu talked to me about…"_ Erza silently pondered to herself.

As Erza and her both took a seat on her couch Mira finally asked Erza what she had been wanting to know since this morning.

"Earlier when Natsu asked to talk to you about something, he didn't talk to me about anything that seemed so important so I was just hoping you could help give me a clue as to what's been on his mind lately."

"_I see…So she is concerned about that…"_ confirmed Erza

"Well Mira, the thing is… I don't feel like it's my place to tell you…"

"I already asked Natsu about it, and he told me you told him not to talk to me about it… I trust you both and I know neither of you would do anything to hurt me, but I just want to be able to help him too. I'm his teammate after all and you already know how I feel about him…"

"So you're finally admitting your true feelings for him, I'm happy for you Mira." Erza said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, but what good are they if I can't do something so little as be there for him to confide in? If he has something that's been troubling him, I just don't understand why he wouldn't be able to come to me about it." Mira was starting to get emotional as her face dawned an expression of sadness.

"Mira, it's not that he doesn't trust you, it's just that this actually involves you. You know Natsu would never keep anything from you forever. You're the closest person to him."

"If it involves me then that's another reason for me to know what it's about." replied the former Demon of Fairy Tail.

"It's hard to explain, but trust me. Knowing Natsu, he'll have it all figured out and telling you in no time. I wouldn't doubt it if he was on his way over right now." assured the Scarlet Haired Beauty.

"Ok…Thank you for agreeing to talk to Me." said Mira.

"Of course, it's the least I can do for you. I'm just glad that you're finally opening up to how you truly feel."

"Yes, I am too. It's getting pretty late, you're welcome to stay the night if you want." smiled Mira.

"Thank you, but I have a Strawberry Cheesecake at home with my name on it. I'll see you tomorrow Mira." replied Erza with an obsessive gleam in her eye as she mentioned the cake.

As Erza walked out the door Mira sighed at the long day she had just experienced. She replayed today's events in her mind as she walked up to her room.

"_Today I woke up and returned Natsu's muffler to him and went to the guild having to explain the newest edition of "Weekly Sorcerer" so early in the morning. After that Natsu left to go talk with Erza and I worked the bar. Then Gildarts showed up and now I finally finished talking with Erza, but I still couldn't find out what has been on Natsu's mind lately…*Sigh* I'm just glad today's finally ov-"_ as Mira was mentally preparing herself to plop onto her bed to go to sleep, she opened her door to see a smiling pinkette making himself at home sitting where she planned on sleeping.

"Hey Mira I have something I need to tell you." said Natsu as waved, behaving as if breaking into someone's room was perfectly normal.

Usually Mira would have went full demon on anyone who had snuck into her house without permission let alone her bedroom, but she just couldn't get angry at Natsu for being in her room. In fact, she was overjoyed at the fact that she could walk upstairs to find him in her bed as she was preparing to go to sleep.

"Natsu, how did you get in and how long have you been here?"

"Well I was running over to tell you something important and found Erza's scent coming from your house as well as yours so I came in through the window to wait for you to finish talking."

"So you were here while Erza was still here?" Mira was now panicking hoping Natsu hadn't heard her being so emotional only a few minutes ago.

"Yeah! And I need to tell you something really important so I was hoping we could talk." Natsu said with his signature smile.

"Did you hear anything that I talked about with Erza?" Mira asked anxiously.

"Yeah I heard most of it, but what I have to tell you is about exactly that." said Natsu, grin still as wide as ever.

Now Mira was really worried, Natsu had heard her conversation and she knows how emotional she was being, yet here he was with the biggest smile in the world as if what he was about to tell her was going to solve all of her worries.

"U-uhm okay, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well first of all I finally understand why I was told not to tell you about this until I have it figured out, but this has been something that has been around for a while now and even back when we were kids."

"What is it?"

"Well, I want to explain first. The thing is, I thought I've been really sick lately."

"You seem fine to me, why would you think you were sick?"

"Because I've been getting these really funny feelings lately and my body has been acting up. To be completely honest, this happened back when we were kids too."

"Yes, you said that it did. But what do you mean when you say you're body has been acting up."

"Well My temperature rises, my heart starts racing, and I feel extremely warm, like…a different kind of warmth than I usually feel. I've been thinking about it a lot and I've realized that I only ever feel this way when I'm around you and all the opposites happen whenever you're not around."

"_Is this really happening?"_ Mira couldn't believe her ears as she heard where Natsu's explanation was going and stood there wide eyed and speechless as he continued.

"I talked to Erza about it and she said I had to figure this out on my own. Then I talked to Gildarts about it to get a second opinion and he gave me his advice based off of his own experiences. I guess what I came over here to tell you, is that I like you Mira. I _really_ like you. And I remember you asking me if I knew what it even meant to like somebody and I gave an answer that anyone would have expected out of me, but I know it now and I'm telling you that I like you more than just a friend. I like you enough to want to be with you for the rest of my life and I'm not exactly sure what "love" is, but if I like you enough to want to be with you so badly then I think I may even love you. And since I felt all these things back when we were younger I think I first started loving you back then… I don't want to ruin what we have right now, but if you feel the same way as I do, then I was hoping we could maybe-" as Natsu was confessing he realized Mira was just staring at him wide eyed in shock and he couldn't tell if she was even still listening to him at this point. He stood up and walked towards her waving his hand in front of her face in an attempt to catch her attention. "Uhhh Mira? I was trying to ask if-"

"_He loves me…He just said he loves me! And now he's asking to be with me! Is this really happening?"_ Mira finally snapped out of her train of thought and answered immediately as tears of joy started to run down her face.

"Y-es…"

"Did you hear me? I was asking if you would want to-"

"Yes! Yes Natsu I would love to be with you as more than just friends." as Mira gave her answer she jumped on to the Dragon Slayer wrapping her arms around his neck and planting her lips on his in the most passionate kiss they've shared yet. Natsu broke the kiss noticing Mira's tears and asked her about it showing his confusion.

"Why are you crying? If you don't want to it's ok…I just don't want things to change between our friendship if that's the case-" Mira interrupted him with another kiss silencing the confused Fire Dragon Slayer. This time it was Mira who separated first giving her answer to make things clear for the pinkette.

"They're tears of joy Natsu… I've loved you ever since we were kids too and I'm just so happy to finally hear you say you feel the same way."

Natsu smiled his toothy grin as he scratched the back of his head while blushing in embarrassment. "Well, I'll always protect you Mira. I won't break our promise ever again."

"I know Natsu, I believe you." said Mira as she kissed the pinkette for a third time.

"It's getting pretty late so I should probably-" Mira pushed Natsu down onto her bed and looked at him with seductive eyes as she crawled on top of him, straddling him at the waist with both hands on top of his chest to keep him from getting up..

"After what you've just confessed you are _not_ going anywhere tonight." whispered Mira as she brought her mouth up to Natsu's ear knowing full well that his Dragon Slayer senses let him hear every word like a surround sound in home movie theatre system.

Natsu looked up at Mira as she kissed his neck and backed away seeing her looking at him with lust and love filled eyes as a purple aura began to encase the room. This wasn't the same purple aura that showed when Mira would get angry, this was a new feeling Natsu could sense that did nothing but spur on the Dragon's slayer's primal instincts. He knew as he looked directly into his new girlfriend's beautiful blue eyes, that tonight was going to be crazier than any fight he had ever been in and he didn't mind it one bit.

**xXx**

**A/N: Ok since I am uploading these last two chapters at the same time and will not be able to go back and change chapter 15 I am letting you know now… Chapter 15 starts from the upcoming morning…as in it will not lead off with what is implied from what you just finished reading. This is what I was talking about when I mentioned a topic that will impact this Fic's sequel. Do you guys want me to include Lemons in the sequel? I apologize if anyone was hoping for one after reading this chapter, but because I literally leave tomorrow, I won't be able to adjust chapter 15 depending on feedback :( because of this I'm asking now and depending on the reviews and PM's I get, I will either be including or excluding Lemons from this series. Keep in mind that this is Rated M and therefore I believe that it is NOT perverse, so long as the audience is mature enough to handle it. If there are any of you who do NOT want Lemons in the sequel, but the vote FOR lemons outweighs you, I will simply state right before future Lemons when said Lemon is about to start and when it ends, so that you may skip over it if that is what you prefer. If I don't hear from anyone that they don't want lemons then there just won't be a random line letting you all know when the Lemon starts and ends, but even without one it should be pretty clear when one is about to happen. If I only get feedback saying "No Lemons" then there won't be any Lemons period. So it up to you! With that said, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I can't stress it enough! I also changed my Bio adding more ways to contact me should Reviews and PM's not be sufficient enough for any of you. SO PLEASE REVIEW this chapter and because I uploaded chapter 15 with this as well go on to reading it and Review that one too! X) I will be stressing it in the ending Author's Note there too so don't worry, I'll make sure you don't forget :) I just want some type of feedback from every chapter so that I can know how I did specifically for each one and as a whole regarding the entire story altogether :) SO! I CANNOT WAIT to hear back from you all about this chapter; I genuinely hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to hearing back from you all about the vote concerning Lemons in the sequel or not as well. Lastly, please enjoy Chapter 15 :)**

**~ I Kurisu I**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow we're finally here! Chapter 15! The final chapter for the first FanFic in a series that I still don't see an end to. Sadly, I will be going on my Hiatus after this upload so please, as a small farewell present for the time being, leave a review and tell me how you think I did with my very first chapter FanFic :) Don't forget to vote for the Lemons vs No Lemons regarding the upcoming sequel. I hope you all are happy with this double upload so I'm going to cut right to the chase and save the sappy stuff for the ending Author's Note. So without further ado here is the Final Chapter – Chapter 15 – to "Bonds Stemmed from Mourning". :)**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

**xXx**

As the sun broke surface and shined through Mirajane's curtains, the Take-Over mage woke up feeling better than ever and when she tried to get up, she realized that she couldn't due to a certain snoring Fire Dragon Slayer having both arms tightly wrapped around her waist. The silver haired beauty couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat as she replayed last night's events over in her head.

"_Natsu confessed to me last night…It wasn't a dream…I told him I felt the same and we're really together now… I can't believe it! He's so cute when he's sleeping."_ The barmaid couldn't help but admire her new boyfriend as he slept. She couldn't wait to start the day with Natsu who was officially her boyfriend now. She didn't even want to go on a job today. Today, she just wanted to spend time with her teammate, but in order for her day to start, said boyfriend needed to wake up first. Mira reached one of her hands up to his face and used it to grab his cheeks, squeezing the pinkette's face into the form of fishy lips. Natsu woke up and blinked wondering what was squeezing his cheeks together.

"Huh? Oh good morning Mira, uhmmm what are you doing to my face?"

"I can't help it, you're just so cute when you sleep. I wanted to squeeze your face." Mira smiled at him as if it was a natural thing to do to a sleeping Dragon Slayer.

"Ok, but we should really get going to the guild. You wanna go on a job today?"

"Well actually, I was hoping we could just relax at the guild today."

"Yeah ok, that's fine too. But I wouldn't call a day at the guild _relaxing_ according to your standards."

"Yeah, but Fairy Tail just wouldn't be the same if it wasn't for the rowdiness of the guild members." Mira said, still smiling beautifully.

"Well if anyone tries to start something, I can just kick their ass so it doesn't matter." Natsu grinned showing his signature smile.

"Speaking of the other guild members, do you think we should tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"Tell them about _us_ silly." Mira poked Natsu on the nose as she had to spell it out for the pinkette.

"I thought that was obvious?"

"Why was it obvious?"

"Well I mean, If we're happy about something aren't we supposed to share that joy with our nakama? Plus with the way everyone hits on you and now me, I think it's completely necessary to let everyone know that we are no longer available."

"Wait a minute…You KNEW that everyone's been flirting with you?"

"Well yeah? How do you think I picked up on that guy back at the photoshoot? I'm not THAT dumb."

"_It is true that I should have noticed Natsu stopping that guy back then means he knows when someone is flirting…"_ Mira silently wondered how that crucial piece of evidence slipped right by her before she realized something else.

"So all those times girls from the guild were all over you? You knew about it?" Mira asked her eyebrows starting to twitch.

"Whoa, don't act like you didn't have guys all over you! Isn't this bound to happen considering "Weekly Sorcerer's" latest issue?" defended Natsu.

"That's not the point! All those times Cana…" Mira was now seething purple bloodlust.

"M-Mira i-its not like I was flirting back with her. I just figured it didn't mean much since Cana flirts with every guy…" stammered Natsu.

Mira started to calm down at this realizing Natsu had a point. Sure Cana has been flirtier with Natsu than anyone else lately, but it was true that Natsu didn't flirt back. She couldn't get mad at him for the actions of others because the same thing does happen with her as well. Natsu hugged Mira as he saw her calm down and continued.

"All that matters is that I'm with you and you're with me right?" Natsu looked at her flashing his toothy smile again.

Mira couldn't stay mad at that smile. That was the first genuine smile anyone had ever given her back when she was only a kid and it hasn't become any less sincere since then. Mira smiled back at him before she started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't mind it or anything, but maybe you should wait till your clothes are on before hugging me first thing in the morning. Or are you doing this on purpose?" Mira teased, letting traits of her old personality show again.

"WHA? Arghhhhh! Now I'm no better than that stupid Icicle Perv!" Natsu threw his head back in complaint.

"Don't get so worked up over a little teasing Natsu, it's still really cute and if you keep acting this way we won't get anywhere all day." Mira pouted egging on the Dragon Slayer even more.

"Stop teasing me." Natsu huffed as he let go of Mira and looked away from her.

"You're so cute when you get like this Natsu. *Mwuah* Now let's get going, we have to get ready." Mira kissed her partner on the cheek causing him to blush and got off of him to go get ready, the Fire Dragon Slayer following her lead.

**xXx**

"So how should we bring the topic up?"

"We don't have to, I guarantee someone will make a scene out of it themselves if we walk in like this." As Mira and Natsu were discussing how to tell everyone the news of their new relationship, Natsu grabbed Mira's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Mira's heart always skipped a beat at the rare romantic gestures she barely gets to experience with her teammate.

"Oh? Who taught you about holding hands?" Mira asked curiously.

"Lisanna did." Natsu said nonchalantly.

"Wow, pulling out chairs, and holding hands? She taught you to be quite the wonderful gentleman Natsu." Mira said, smiling at the pinkette.

"Whatever." said Natsu as he blushed at the compliment, avoiding making eye contact with the barmaid. Mira only giggled, as she found this side of Natsu to be cute as well. As the two arrived at the guild doors, Natsu took a deep breath and kicked them open wide greeting everyone who was already at the guild.

"Morning everyone!"

"Hey, morning Nat-" as the guild members turned around to greet the Salamander, everyone went deathly quiet as their gazes fell upon the interlocked hands of the Salamander and Demon of Fairy Tail.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSU!" Macao and Wakaba were the first two to speak shouting in unison.

"Noooooo!" came another cry.

"Natsu! We need to have a real man's talk!"

"What happened to not dating?!"

"Mira! Don't forget our promise about sharing! I saw what happened last night and I know you aren't going to hog that for yourself" At Cana's comment the guild went deathly silent again.

"NATSU I'LL KILL YOU!" Shouts from multiple men could be heard.

While all of this was going on, Mira stood there silently giggling at how everyone was reacting.

"Oh yeah?! Bring it on!" Natsu lit his free hand on fire and punched the closest person to him. "I'll take on anyone right here, right now! C'mon!"

The guild had gone silent again, but this time it was due to completely different type of shock. Everyone was looking at what the Dragon Slayer had just punched into the ground so hard that it made a crater on the guild floor. The look everyone had was a clear indication that everyone thought someone was about to die.

Natsu was confused at the guilds current feeling of suspense so he looked down to see who he had actually hit and saw an armor covered female mage with scarlet hair, face down in the floor. She slowly got up on to all fours and turned around to glare at her attacker. Natsu's face paled, but went even paler when he saw that Erza had Strawberry Cheesecake smashed and spread all over her face and chest plate.

"E-E-Erza?"

"Natsu~" Erza's aura was causing the guild to shake.

Natsu was about to turn around and make a run for it when something unusual happened. Everyone in the guild started to drop, falling asleep on the spot one at a time. When Natsu and Mira were the only two left awake, the entire building became surrounded by darkness.

"Natsu you don't think…" Mira started to panic.

"No it _has_ to be him. I never forgot this scent."

Mira quickly activated her Satan Soul and Natsu let go of Mira's hand, lighting his second hand on fire. He intensified his flames having them encase his forearms completely and he stood looking at the source of the scent he could smell. Natsu couldn't see him, but he knew that's where he would show up. As Natsu kept his focus on that little spot, he heard a slow clap enter his surroundings followed by a voice that was slightly deeper, yet still unmistakable. The man who caused Natsu to leave for training that night years ago had finally returned.

"My, my. You two certainly have gotten stronger since I last saw you."

Natsu and Mira both looked up the teen that was around Mira's age. His features had become more mature, but he was still undeniably the same person. His hair was still as silver as ever, He had grown quite muscular, even on par, if not, better than Natsu's current physique, all the while keeping the same lean build. His clothing had somewhat changed. He now wore a black wool trench coat which he left unbuttoned. The black V-Neck he used to sport had been replaced by a fitted spandex sleeveless shirt that hugged his body still showing off his physique while underneath the fabric. He had on the same style black pants with a chain on his left side and studded belt that hung low and his combat boots this time had three metal straps going up the side giving off a more punk style. He still wore his matching studded wristband on his right wrist that went with his belt, but the watch on his left wrist was no longer there. His face still held the same confident look as last time but this time it seemed more amused than anything. As he descended while clapping he turned around and walked outside of the guild, stepping foot into complete darkness. Natsu and Mira wasted no time following after him.

"Kurisu! I know you didn't come here to put my nakama to sleep and leave!" Natsu growled.

"Calm down Salamander. I know you're itching to fight, but I was simply doing you the favor of stepping outside so there wouldn't be any collateral damage." responded Kurisu with a confident smile.

"What made you come back?" asked Mira who still had her guard up.

"Well I said I would return didn't I? I think you two misunderstand. You see, I don't think of us as enemies." stated the calm Dark Magic mage while shrugging his shoulders.

"Then what are we?" asked a confused yet still angry Fire Dragon Slayer.

"I wouldn't say _rival _because then that would imply we train to consistently to outdo the other. Hmmm I guess you would be my greatest adversary. Not so much of an enemy, but not as friendly as a rival either. It's somewhere along those lines."

"Well I don't care what you think of me, because I'm going to kick your ass here and now."

Kurisu removed his coat and a Black Aura quickly surrounded him. There was a thin yet defined outline of silver around his aura allowing it to be seen even in this world of complete darkness.

"Ok I understand, you look like you'll finally be worth fighting this time. I'm ready when you are." Kurisu stood at an angle with both hands in his pockets taunting the Demon and Dragon Slayer with his lack of defense. Natsu was the first one to make a move.

"You made me break my promise to Mira! I'll never forgive you!" Natsu lunged at his opponent rage seething over him. As he got in close, he feinted a punch and stopped at point plank range inhaling deeply before letting out the most massive roar he had ever released. "Fire Dragon King's Roar!"

The flames erupted violently catching Kurisu off guard at the sheer destructive force of the attack.

"_If I hadn't created this space to fight in, Natsu would have changed the landscape permanently."_ Understanding that he wouldn't be able to block the attack, Kurisu opted to dodge. He jumped up only to see Mira already above him.

"Evil Explosion!" Mira let loose her attack straight down at the Dark Mage. Her attack made contact and sent him crashing into the ground. Kurisu stood up and instantaneously appeared behind Mira. Before he could do anything, Natsu was already coming in from the side with his fist already flying towards him.

"Fire Dragon King's Crushing Fist!" His attack made contact, but Kurisu put up his arms in time to block the blunt force of the blow. He was sent flying back until he regained his composure stopping himself from getting any further away.

"It looks like I'll have to go all out….Secret Art: Lines of Sanzu!" As he called out his spell, Three half lines appeared on Kurisu's left bicep.

"Mira be careful, I don't know what he did, but he isn't holding back anymore." warned Natsu.

"Did he say Lines of Sanzu? That's a mythological reference to Death Gods! What kind of spell is he using?" As Mira explained the possible connection of the spell Kurisu had just activated, Kurisu called out a second spell as a black and silver magic circle lit up beneath his feet.

"First Door: Awakening Darkness!" The first bottom line on Kurisu's arm connected and his black aura started to grow denser. In an instant he vanished leaving traces of his aura in his place almost as if he had teleported and showed up behind Natsu and Mira.

"Death God's Wail!" Kurisu inhaled and let out black sound waves on par with Natsu's previous roar. The attack sent Natsu and Mira flying backwards, but Mira caught Natsu and wrapped her wings around the both of them to lessen the force of the wail.

"Mira I know it sounds risky, but give me some of your power."

"…Ok I trust you. Here." Mira was worried, but she trusted in her partner. She lit up a purple demonic flame and let Natsu consume it. Natsu dropped and started to writhe in agony.

"Arghhh!"

Kurisu watched as his opponent attempted something daring.

"Natsu! It isn't pure fire so you're going to have to bear with a little pain." Mira called out to him worried about the flailing pinkette. After a few more seconds Natsu stood up and lit is flames. They were slightly darker than usual, but the intensity of the heat could be felt throughout the entire battlefield. Before Natsu had a chance to use an attack, Kurisu activated another spell just to be safe.

"Second Door: Full Shinigami!" The second line on his arm connected and a silver skull mask appeared on top of Kurisu's head. He stretched out his hand towards Natsu and called out a new attack. "Secret Art: Death God's Complete Darkness." Natsu's flames started to get consumed by the darkness just like last time, but he intensified his flames light and it held a stalemate with the darkness.

"_Shit! He still has another line left and he's keeping up with my attacks that have Mira's magic in it as well!...I got it!" _Soon steam could be seen coming off of Natsu's forearms and the Darkness started to go away.

"I see. Instead of intensifying the brightness of your flames, you intensified the heat and burned it away. I'm impressed Salamander."

"He's not your only opponent!" Mira came in swinging her tail full blow down on Kurisu. Right before the attack hit Kurisu called out a new spell. This time, black and silver magic circles surrounded Kurisu, blocking Mira's strike as the spell activated.

"Third Door: TRUE SHINIGAMI!" as the final line on his bicep connected Kurisu's eyes went pitch black and the mask on his head came down to cover his face. His aura ripped apart his shirt and took on the form of a cloak dancing in the darkness, but so dense you could feel it in the air.

Kurisu materialized a scythe and it started to form through Mira's Body, Natsu saw what was happening and his heart stopped.

"Complete Darkness Final Art: Death God" As Kurisu finished saying his last spell, the scythe solidified impaling Mira as it did. Then, like he did with the flames back at their first encounter, darkness encased Mira and she disappeared completely.

Natsu was still in shock. He felt something snap. His veins started to bulge as he let out a cry that tore apart the darkness returning him and Kurisu to the actual landscape outside of the Fairy Tail Building.

"What the hell? How did-" Kurisu stopped halfway through his sentence as he looked over to Natsu who's canine teeth became sharper, scales covered his body, and an aura emitting the most rage he had ever seen was surrounding all of Magnolia.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Natsu lunged at his opponent so quickly he had no time to react. He landed an endless barrage of attacks mercilessly pummeling Kurisu to death, and he kept going. The Complete Darkness user didn't even have time to get a single sound out of his mouth as he was brutally murdered without mercy.

Natsu stood kneeling in the blood of his opponent as he let loose the saddest roar anyone could imagine. The sound echoed throughout all of Magnolia and Natsu collapsed, drained of all magic with his life slipping away.

**xXx**

"_Huh? Where am I?"_

"_**You've done it now Natsu."**_

"_Dad? What are yo-"_

"_**You're dying. You used up all of your magic defeating that Complete Darkness User. Without Magic, you cannot live."**_

"_That's good. At least I defeated him."_

"_**What good is defeating him if you die afterwards?"**_

"_I don't care…I lost Mira."_

"_**Do you want to go back?"**_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_**I don't have a lot of Magic left, but I have enough to send you back so you can have one last chance to do your life over again."**_

"_What'll happen to you?"_

"_**It won't require all of my power, but it will drain me drastically. I'll need time to rest afterwards if I end up doing this."**_

"_Will I be able to change things?"_

"_**No one will remember what happened in this life if I use this. It's an ancient magic spell that was long since forgotten after us dragons disappeared. If you feel strongly enough about certain events, you may come to remember what you did in this time, but for the most part, no one will remember a thing."**_

"_But wait, where can I find you? Where have you been all this time? Why did you leave me on that day dad?"_

"_**I will tell you someday my son, but if I were to tell you now you'd just forget it all after I use this spell. Now decide. Do you want a second chance or not?"**_

"_Yes I do. I don't want to leave Mira this time. I won't break my promise and I'll find out about my feelings as soon as possible. That's all I want to be able to change. Will I have to fight Kurisu again?"_

"_**No. If you do end up doing things differently you can change the timeline of things drastically. Nothing will be the same Natsu so even if you find a way to remember this life, you won't be able to know what's going to happen next."**_

"_All I want is a second chance so I can do things the right way with Mira."_

"_**Ok my son. Close your eyes."**_

"_Thanks Dad."_

**xXx**

"Natsuuuuu~"

"What do you want Happy?" The little pinkette asked the blue cat.

"I've called you like five times! You promised to help me catch some fish today."

"Yeah, well sometimes things don't always go the way you want them to."

"How can you be so cruel!? Fine. I'll go catch fish myself. Don't ask me for any because I won't share with you."

The Dragon Slayer just turned his back and said nothing as the blue cat stormed out the door. After a few seconds he heard a knock at the door. He sniffed the air and realized it was Mira.

"Mira? The door's Open." said Natsu.

"How did you know it was me?" asked the Take-Over mage as she entered the house.

"You're scent." Natsu replied unenthusiastically without sitting up or turning around to look at her once.

"How do you know what I specifically smell like?"

"I know what everyone in the guild smells like."

"Oh? Or maybe you just like my scent and have it memorized" Mira teased.

"W-wha-"

"Aww you're so cute when you're flustered Natsu, especially when you start to cry."

"Whatever." The Fire Dragon Slayer replied coldly after regaining his composure.

"Hey, watch who you give an attitude to."

"If all you came here for was to tease me then you can leave."

At this Mira stood still dumbfounded. No one but Erza had ever spoken to her like this before and of all the people she'd expect to do so, Natsu was the last one on the list. "He must really be hurting…" The white haired teen thought silently.

"Actually Natsu, that's not why I came here…"

At this the Dragon Slayer sat upright and turned to look at Mira.

"Then what did you want?"

"I came to check on how you were doing…Ya know ever since Li-"

"I'm fine." As Natsu cut her off he turned his back and his eyes started to water. This didn't go unnoticed by the silver haired maiden.

"Natsu…"

Mira couldn't stand seeing the boy so hurt. He was supposed to be the one who cheers everyone else up. She tried to speak again, but the atmosphere was starting to get to her.

"Natsu, you aren't the only one w-who's still grieving…" Mira said with watery eyes.

"If I had just pushed going with you three some more…maybe I could have done something. First I was left alone by Igneel…then again by you three. It's not fun being by yourself you know."

At this Mira froze. She didn't know that this was how the young boy in front of her had truly been feeling. This whole time she thought that she was the only one who constantly suffered the loss of close ones.

"Natsu I didn't know… I'm so sorry."

The pinkette turned around to reply but stopped when he saw tears flowing from the usually tough acting teen.

"M-Mira…"

"Let's promise each other not to leave the other feeling alone anymore Natsu." said Mira, tears still flowing."

"Yeah, that's sounds like a good plan." As Natsu agreed to the promise he wiped his tears away. Mira continued to cry and jumped into Natsu's arms.

"He's so warm and strong even for a boy his age." Mira couldn't help feeling safe in the Dragon Slayer's embrace.

"Mira c'mon…I don't think it's as cute when you're the one crying."

Mira couldn't help but giggle as she felt her face get hot at the pinkette's comment.

"Shut up Natsu. You're on Erza's side so you shouldn't be cheering me up." The girl said while giggling.

"Erza's scary, there's no way I'd be on her side.

*Sniffle* "If you tell anyone about this side of me I'll kill you.

"Your secret is safe with me" and with that he flashed his signature toothy grin at the Demon of Fairy Tail.

Mira couldn't help but blush in surprise because no one had ever given her such a sincere smile besides her siblings.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"Is it alright if I rest here for the night? Elfman's out on a job and I don't feel like being alone tonight."

"Didn't we just make a promise? Of course you can Mira that's what friends are for."

"Thank you Natsu."

Natsu didn't know why, but for some reason, he never wanted Mira to leave his side. Something was telling him that no matter what, he must never break this promise with Mira. His heart was racing and he felt warm and fuzzy inside.

"_Maybe I'm getting sick."_ He thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**xXx**

**A/N: AHHHHHH! So there you have it! The Final Chapter of Bonds Stemmed from Mourning and starting tomorrow, my 6-8 week Hiatus begins :( I know this Fic just ended, but hey "Every beginning coming to an end is just the start of a new beginning" ;) So that's what I'm going to call the sequel. "A New Beginning"! Be on the lookout for that so Follow me as an author if you wish to get an email notification as soon as I post it! Now then, as my going away gift, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I personally didn't like the fight scene because I hate OC's my own included. The fight and brink of death scene did not seem as realistic as the rest of this story did, BUT it needed to be done to make this sequel and I hope you liked that little blast from the past preview at the end ;) This chapter as a whole actually came out better than I had hoped, so please keep an open mind and tell me what you thought of how I set it up for the upcoming sequel. I don't want them remembering because then it won't be the same as them discovering love, but I needed them to have strong feelings of what they wanted to do differently so that it's believable that they take the alternate path this time because if they didn't have anything pushing them towards taking the other route, then realistically, they would just repeat what they did. SO! Review, PM me, Snapchat me, Kik me, WHATEVER! Just PLEASE give feedback because that is all I ask of you as I head off to Basic. I would love to consider any ideas you all have for the sequel so mention them now before chapter one gets posted so I can make adjustments if necessary as soon as I get back. Do not forget to vote whether you are for or against Lemons in the sequel. With that said I CANNOT WAIT to hear back from you all and I CANNOT WAIT to get back and get started on uploading that sequel! I'll be back soon! :)**

**~ I Kurisu I**


End file.
